You Can't Make Me
by I'mtheonlyone
Summary: Gigi is back and she wants to make Alex miserable. Meanwhile Alex is focusing all her attention on manipulating Justin so he won't leave for college. Can Alex make Justin stay? Can Gigi make them both suffer? jalex incest. don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own WOWP, but if i did i don't think they would allow it on Disney channel.

_**Chapter One: The Return **_

She was finally back. The amazing rush of power was booming in her chest as she placed her shiny pink patent leather pump clad foot through the entry way of Tribeca Prep. This was her domain. It always had been. This was her school and she was finally back. She couldn't wait to taste the fear in the air when everyone realized that their very beautiful and fashionable worst nightmare had arrived on the scene. She really had missed tormenting everyone. Her ice cold blue eyes sparkled as she sighted in on her favorite target.

* * *

The dark haired girl was holding a pineapple upside down cake in one hand while simultaneously trying to balance and steer a unicycle. Three other girls wobbled close by carrying similar dishes. Principal Laritate stood by stunned at the display. After a moment he gathered himself enough to vocalize his disdain.

"Lets see Miss Russo… It must be pie and unicycle day?…. You know this school has a strict policy against rolling pastry. I'm afraid you will have to see me later in detention."

Alex's face crinkled in response, "Its not unicycle and pie day! Its pineapple day! You know how I hate healthy foods so I put my pineapple on a cake. A CAKE! Cake is not a pastry Mr. Laritate!"

Mr. Laritate's brow rose in confusion, "If its pineapple day why are you all on those unicycles?" he gestured behind Alex.

Alex slowly turned her head her eyes widening in realization. She swiftly stood up letting her unicycle fall to the floor. "I thought pineapple day was a little boring so I decided I'd spice up my cake with a little unicycle action. With everyone else on a unicycle it just seems cheap and wrong" she muttered.

* * *

The cold eyed blonde had stood by watching the show. She was ecstatic. Alex was an even bigger weirdo then she had remembered. She decided that now really was the best time to reinstate herself as queen bee by showing the student population what a loser her long time enemy was. Her clicking heels carried her across the hallway to place her directly behind her prey.

She reached out to tap Alex on the shoulder as she spoke. "Hi Alex. Long time no see. Did you miss me?"

Alex swung around temporarily distracted from the impromptu unicycle parade. "Miss you. Gigi? Why would I ever miss you? For one you're a bitch and secondly you would have to go somewhere for me to miss you." Alex stated then mumbled to herself. "Psssht and people think I'm dumb"

Gigi's eyes widened turning to angry flames as she yelled out, "I have been gone you retard! I've been away for the past 18 months!"

The room turned quiet except for a few whispers that were heard clearly. Mostly, "Was she really gone?" and "No wonder, school has been so pleasant this past year."

Alex scratched her head as if thinking and blurted out, "I guess I didn't notice. I would say I was sorry for not realizing you were gone," Alex chuckled, "but I'm not."

The crowd that had accumulated around the scene burst into giggles. Gigi's nostrils flared in anger as she took in the situation. She had lost her power hold on the school in her absence. She had to take it back. She looked up at Alex standing there smug grin on her face snorting in laughter, a trio of unicyclists circling her, with the entire school snorting along with her. They all laughed with Alex, at her. At her Gigi! This was so wrong. It was supposed to be the other way around! They were supposed to be laughing at Alex!

Humiliation and rage filled Gigi as she stepped forward in preparation to shove Alex to the ground, she shrieked, "BITCH!"

She expected to see Alex fall to the ground in tears but before she could make contact with Alex's person something horrible happened. She felt the sharp pain in her foot and looked slightly to her right to witness a unicyclist with a pineapple and ham pizza topple onto her.

Every thing was happening in slow motion. Gigi lay flat on her back with a pizza on her chest. She watched the other girl get up and step out of the way as the next unicyclist carrying a jello mold filled with pineapple chunks unavoidably crashed slinging her jello into Gigi's face. The jello really blurred her vision but Gigi was glad to see the last unicyclist screech to a halt until she noticed the girl had lost her grip on the pineapple in her hand. The pineapple that was flying at her head. Gigi tried to get up in time but the slippery jello made it a little too difficult. The pineapple connected with her head slamming it into the floor and she saw darkness.

* * *

Alex Russo had never looked as smug as now. She hadn't planned it but it was all the more sweet for that fact. The mass of students had erupted into laughter at Gigi's newly soiled state. Alex scanned the crowd watching all the flushed smiling faces. Ironically Gigi's stunt had really fostered a feeling of belonging in Alex. The moment was just too perfect!

As Alex finally began to turn away to put her pineapple upside down cake in her locker she caught sight of something in the corner of eye. A glinting. Justin was holding a camcorder. He was probably making his senior moments video. Except his camera was pointing at Gigi instead of Zeke!

Alex grinned as her thoughts came giddily out of her mouth, "Oh this day just keeps getting better and better!"

* * *

Gigi slowly gained consciousness in the nurse's office. It had all been a dream she told herself a horrible dream. But the more she told herself that the more her senses came back. She could smell the pineapple and tomato sauce. She could feel the stickiness of the jello. Her forehead was throbbing where the pineapple had struck her. She wanted to cry. She almost did. Almost.

She would get Alex back. She was sure that bitch had planned the whole thing. Alex would be humiliated far worse because Gigi had a little ace up her sleeve. But first she needed a plan. She would bide her time. She had an edge over Alex now so it would all be worth it in the end.

"Pretty soon you are really going to wish I had never come back, Alex Russo." she whispered bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP, but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney channel

**Chapter 2: Bathroom High-Jinks**

Justin stood still in shock gazing through the lens of his video camera. He was supposed to be recording Zeke's segment of his senior memories video cataloging all of the great moments he would reminisce upon when he was adult. Instead he was seeing Gigi laying on the ground plastered in food.

He had first lost his focus on his video when Alex had wobbled into the edge of his sight. For some reason recently Alex had a strange effect on him. When she appeared today he felt as if his stomach was twisting. Really he had been avoiding her for a few months. She just made him feel weird now. Where as before he would only feel a slight annoyance and light affection for his sister now she made him feel anxious and crazy. But then he supposed long term exposure to Alex would cause anyone to feel that way. He just needed a break from her.

Anyway Alex had drawn his attention away from Zeke and now he had the full train wreck on tape. He had not been able to look away and was currently viewing the wreckage. Justin shrugged his shoulders. When he thought about it this footage was really a waste of his time. For a split second Justin blinked before lifting his arm to hit the erase button but as soon as his eyes reopened Alex was right in front of him.

Alex yanked the camera out of Justin's hand. "Thanks for the tape Justin!" was all he heard as he watched her smirk evilly and quickly run out of sight.

It took a few seconds before Justin recovered from the surprise. He sighed in exasperation. "Crap!" he muttered. It would not be easy to get that camcorder back!

* * *

Alex sprinted to the girl's bathroom with her prize almost vibrating with excitement. Upon reaching the bathroom she paused to catch her breath. "Geez" she panted practically hyperventilating, 'maybe I should exercise a little more' she thought before quickly muttering "nah!" Alex flipped the lock on the door and proceeded to take a seat on the bathroom counter. She smiled down at the camcorder laughing as she thought about the confused expression on Justin's face when she had snatched the camcorder away and he had reached to press a button that was no longer there. She definitely thought that life would be a whole lot more boring with out a sweet innocent little Justin to harass.

Finally getting down to business Alex reached out and pushed a button. With a soft whoosh the side of the device opened and a little disk fell out. Crap! She really did not know how this thing worked! All last week Justin had been going on about his new camcorder. She really should have listened. Well only one thing left to do she thought. Popping the disk back in she immediately began pushing random buttons. Just when she began to think this was a lost cause the screen blinked on and she was looking at an image of Zeke.

"Yo what up J-Dog! J-Dizzle! The Justinator!" Zeke shouted enthusiastically. Alex quickly turned the volume down. She really did not need to listen to Zeke profess his man-love for Justin. She had to hear it most everyday anyway.

Alex sat back and waited for Gigi to appear on the screen. God did Zeke ever shut up? She thought as she watched a muted Zeke waving clapping and jumping in a cheerleader outfit. How did her brother not realize Zeke had a crush on him? She shook her head incredulously. Her brother was so dense when it came to emotions.

A loud thud caused Alex to jump. She quickly looked around but saw nothing. Returning her gaze to the camera she still saw Zeke. "Damnit," she whispered under her breath. She was about ready to get out of here but she needed to confirm she had what she needed on the tape before going back out. Otherwise Justin might get the disk back before she was ready for him to have it. She thought about trying to fast forward it but did not want to risk losing the progress she had made since she did not know which button to press. She'd just have to wait.

Another thud came followed by an angry "Hey!" startled Alex looked around frantically. "I can hear someone in there! Open the door!" she smacked her self on the forehead… of course it was coming from the door.

Alex swiftly walked over to the door and shouted. "Sorry lady this one is out of order. Go somewhere else!" as she turned to get back to her video the pounding increased. She quickly glanced back at the screen… "Still Zeke." She sighed.

"I don't know what going on in there but this bathroom can not be out of order! The only other women's restroom is closed for renovations!" the voice shrieked.

Alex's eyes widened. Frick! This woman was not going to leave. Immediately composing herself Alex yelled back, "Listen lady! You do not want to come in here! Melissa Turney blew chucks and now the place smells like sweaty socks and B.O.! Don't ask me what her parents feed her cause I don't know. The point is this is not the place you wanna be!"

There was silence for a moment and then the sound of someone quickly walking away. Alex sighed in relief turning back to the camcorder she finally saw something other than Zeke. It was herself! Darn but didn't she look so cute on a unicycle! Alex smiled at her thoughts.

The smile faded as she heard returning foot steps. The foot steps were followed by an annoying voice, "Ha! I got the janitor's key!" the woman crowed. "Get ready for a month of detention.

Alex quickly reached for her wand and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Don't let her open the door. Make this woman pee on the floor!" tension filled her. She wasn't sure this would work. She heard the key being inserted into the door followed by a loud snap. There was a desperate scream followed by more pounding.

Alex sighed, all the tension draining from her body. The key must have broken in the lock. Now that she was free she leisurely walked back over to the counter propping herself against it. Looking back down at the camera in her hand she saw what she had been waiting for. "Well. Looks like Gigi finally got her just desserts! I think it's cherry." Alex laughed at her pun as she watched Gigi get pelted with gelatin.

Once she had finished watching Gigi's shame Alex pressed that first button again and took out the disk sliding it into her bra. "Justin definitely won't look for it there" Alex smirked as she pulled out her wand again and popped herself out of the girl's bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP, but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney channel

**Chapter Three: Zombie Attack**

Justin reported to his final class of the day. It was his study period and usually that meant he would be trying to absorb as much information as possible before school ended. Unfortunately, his mind just would not concentrate. All he could think about was his very expensive camcorder and how the longer he waited the more likely he would get it back in several little pieces.

Justin took a deep breath and braced himself. He was about to do something he never did. He slowly got up from his chair and walked unsteadily up to Mr. Borrows' desk. As Mr. Borrows suddenly looked up at him Justin's mind went blank. What had he been about to say? "Um. Ah. I… I… I gotta… I" Justin stuttered, his eyes glazed over as he stared to the left of the teacher's head, trying to come up with a lie. Crap how was he going to get out of class. Sweat beaded on his upper lip from the anxiety of just thinking about skipping.

"Justin!" shouted Mr. Borrows as he shoved a trash can into the guilty boys face. "Don't you dare throw up on me! Go to the nurse's office! Now!" the teacher grabbed his student by the back of the neck and started steering him out the door.

Justin began to protest. "But Mr. Borrows I'm not si-"as he was forcibly shoved through the door. "And stay out!" his teacher yelled before chunking the trash can at Justin's head and slamming the door.

He was so shocked to be abruptly tossed out of class that he was a little too slow to grab the trash can until it had already collided with his skull. His ears rang and the effect was very disorientating. What was the reason he had been trying to get out of class? 'Maybe I really should go to the nurse's office' he thought. Justin shrugged and turned in the direction of the nurse's office. "I hope she has some aspirin" he muttered as he arrived at his destination.

Justin stepped into the room only to be greeted by an empty desk. "Darn it!" he stated his thoughts aloud "I really wanted that aspirin…" he stood for a moment thinking up his next move when suddenly a white curtain was yanked to the side. The unexpected movement caused him to jump but what he saw made him scream.

Standing behind the now open curtain was a thing that looked almost human and it was covered in what appeared to be congealed blood its greasy hair was stuck to its scalp and it had clumps on its face that looked like sores of rotting flesh. The monster stiffly began to move toward Justin.

He did the only thing he could think of. Screaming Justin began wildly thrashing around the metal garbage can in his hands. "Stay back zombie! You are not eating Justin Russo's brains today! Not today not any day!" He began moving backwards towards the door continually waving the trash can. When he glanced back to gauge the distance to his escape the can was yanked out of his hands. Justin froze in terror as the creature reached for him. It grabbed a tuft of his hair and yanked hard. Justin closed his eyes waiting to be ripped apart by cruel zombie teeth and was nearly deafened by a piercing shriek.

"I'm not a zombie you freak!" the zombie screamed into his ear. Then it yanked so hard it ripped out a clump of his hair. "Gawd, you are an even bigger loser weirdo freak then your loser sister!" it exclaimed.

Justin was pretty sure a zombie had no room to call him a freak and when he thought about it more he wasn't sure if a zombie should be able to talk. His eyes still closed he took a deep breath to calm himself and the smell of ham and tomato sauce hit his nose. Memory of this morning came back to him and he immediately opened his eyes. He sighed in relief when he saw Gigi covered in red jello with dried bits of cheese ham and tomatoes stuck to her face.

"Oh, Gigi it's just you! Do you know where the nurse -" Justin began before a sticky hand was shoved over his mouth effectively silencing him.

"She left to go to the bathroom twenty minutes ago" Gigi spat out" Now you listen geek I got a message for your sister. I want you to tell her that I know she planned out that little 'welcome back' for me. I don't know how she knew I was coming back but I know one thing. I'm going to destroy that ugly little bitch! She can watch her back all she wants but it won't do any good. By the end she will wish she was dead!" Gigi spoke her voice going rough and her eyes flaming with malicious intent.

Justin stared back at Gigi's eyes unfazed by their malevolent glint. He reached up gently but firmly and removed Gigi's hand from his face. "Look gigi I know that you think you and Alex are arch enemies or whatever but really I watched the whole incident this morning and you got to believe me when I say it was a freak accident." Justin explained calmly.

Gigi glared at him and snarled. "Of course you would take up for her she's your sister. I don't need to be fed lies"

"You think I would take up for the person who stole and froze my underwear this morning while I was in the shower so when I tried to put them on they would stick to my balls?" Justin snorted then paused. "I know Alex and because I know her I'm sure that she isn't capable of this. She wouldn't intentionally do anything that would hurt someone else even if she hated them." Justin stated.

Gigi's eyes turned cold and calculating "Your not really that smart are you Russo. You can't even see through your own sister. She's a fugly little bitch. I bet I know how she got so popular since I've been gone. The little whore has probably been fucking every guy in the-" Justin clamped his hand over Gigi's mouth shooting daggers at her with his eyes.

Anger churned in Justin's stomach when he heard the filthy lies tumbling out of Gigi's mouth about his little sister. He couldn't stand listening to someone talk about her that way. Alex could be annoying. She could be devious, stubborn, childish, but underneath all that there was an innocent kindness to her. Besides she was his annoying, devious, stubborn childish sister and he couldn't let Gigi go unpunished for insulting her.

He gently removed his hand from her mouth placing both hands on her shoulders and setting her as far away from him as he could reach. Then he looked up seeing the satisfaction on her face. She thought she had won this round.

Justin took one step forward tapping his index finger on his chin as if he were pondering something. "I understand Gigi." he said with mock sympathy. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it earlier. It must be really hard for you."

A look of confusion took over Gigi's features. The scrunched up face she was making made her look like a constipated poodle. "What are you talking about?" she asked irritated by his vague statement of pity.

Justin smiled brightly at Gigi for saying exactly what he had wanted her to say. "I'm talking about how inadequate Alex makes you feel. It's only natural for you to be jealous of her. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." he assured her.

"But I'm not…" Gigi stuttered out. This time her face had gone slack her mouth hanging open. Now she looked like a poorly made blow up doll.

Justin stifled a snicker before continuing to speak. "You don't have to deny it Gigi. I get it. Alex is beautiful, smart, confident, and everybody loves her. You on the other hand are passable with the right make up and clothes… although your dye job looks pretty bad and this ensemble isn't really working for you. You got a broke down pizza the hut look going on. But as brains go… well…I'm sorry. I have to say you really need to work on your vocabulary. I guess you could be smarter then you seem but really from listening to the way you speak no one would believe it. It's got to be difficult being both plain and unintelligent. It definitely explains your low self-esteem. You just have to realize taking your anger at being mentally deficient and ugly out on other people is the wrong thing to do. I know you must feel short changed by God but the negativity you spread around is why everyone hates you so much. Its not Alex's fault that when people compare you two you come out looking so obviously lacking. What you need is to come to terms with your limitations. That's the only way you will ever be happy Gigi." he reached forward and patted her on the shoulder trying to seem compassionate. Gigi was frozen to the spot and still slack jawed. She looked as if her brain had shut down permanently from too much strain.

Justin removed his hand from her shoulder and smiled. "Well I guess I don't need that aspirin anymore. My head feels a lot better. I better get going but I'm glad we had this talk Gigi." Justin turned and walked away humming. His day was starting to look up. Now all he had to do was find his camcorder which didn't seem so bad after defeating the evil Gigi.

Justin was headed toward Alex's final class of the day hoping to find her there. He would just go in the classroom explain to the teacher he needed his camcorder back from his sister and then she would have to give it to him. He smiled at his foolproof plan but then his smile faltered when he heard a splashing noise. He looked down on the floor and saw his shiny new loafer in the middle of a yellow puddle. He was standing in front of the ladies bathroom and the door had been removed from the hinges. His light mood completely dropped.

"Why do I suspect this is all somehow Alex's fault?" Justin spoke to himself exasperated.

'Probably because it is her fault' the voice in his head answered him at the exact moment the final bell of the day rang. All the classroom doors burst open and the hallway was flooded with people. Justin sighed unhappily. He would have to wait until he got home to retrieve his property now. There was no way he would be able to find Alex and take it back in this crowd.

* * *

It took a while for Gigi to come out of her state of shock. She couldn't believe the school nerd had said those things to her. As the disbelief slowly drained from her system it was quickly replaced with fury. How dare that repulsive little geek insult her like that? To even suggest she was jealous of Alex Russo should be a punishable crime.

Gigi's hands clenched so tightly with rage the nails almost dug into her hands to the point of bleeding. She noticed in her right hand she was holding something and looked down at it. It was a tuft of spaziod Russo's hair. Gigi smiled slightly. "Well, Justin Russo it looks like you just made second place on my shit list. Congratulations." She would ruin Justin's life she decided. Right after she took care of Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP, but if I did I don't think they would allow it on Disney channel.

**Chapter Four: How Bad Do You Want it?**

After popping out of the bathroom Alex decided it was best to ditch her last class. She wouldn't be able to sneak in without getting a detention for her trouble anyway. She had already decided to decline Mr. Laritate's invitation to detention from earlier today. Normally she would just go but now she had better things to do. Like finding out the best way to use the disk of Gigi's disgrace to its full advantage. Besides she still stood by her statement. Cake was not a pastry so there was no reason for her to go to detention. She had time to kill before she could go home. She wished there was something cool to do in the meantime but really there wasn't. Finally she just decided to take a nap. First she had to ditch this camera though because she had grown really tired of carrying it around. She tried to shove it in her locker but only succeeded in covering it with cake crumbs and sticky pineapple syrup. She seriously considered chunking it in the trash can but decided against it after a vision of Justin having a heart attack flashed into her mind.

"Oh well" Alex spoke to the inanimate object. "I guess we are stuck together for now."

Alex carefully licked as much of the crumbs and syrup off the camcorder as she could before plopping down on a bench a few blocks from school. She curled up to take a nap clutching it to her chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Justin Russo was not in a good mood. As he walked home from school he could not help but think over his day and as days went it was a pretty rotten one. First his senior moments video was ruined and his camcorder was stolen. Then he had a trash can bounced off his head. Next he was attacked by a pineapple encrusted Gigi. Lastly he had stepped in a puddle of what could only be urine. His shoe was soggy and he kept getting dirty looks from passersby so he had to assume that they could smell the pee also.

He didn't have to walk far before he caught sight of a park bench with the cause of all his problems curled atop it snoring. He sprinted over to the bench his blood boiling but when he looked down at her sleeping face he calmed down. She really did look sweet when she was sleeping. It reminded him of when they were little before she had become such a pain. Even her snoring was cute which was strange because he had never found it very cute before when he had found his dad or max sawing away on the couch.

Justin shook his head to clear his thoughts. Alex was really being way to reckless sleeping on a park bench. Who knew what could have happened to her if the wrong person would have walked by and caught her in such a vulnerable position. A bubble of panic rose up in Justin's chest at the thought of anyone hurting Alex and he frantically searched her with his eyes to make sure she was okay. After scanning her a few times and finding her unharmed his eyes froze on her chest. Clutched at her chest in her grubby little hands was his video camera.

The anger rose again in Justin. His camera was covered in cake crumbs and there was a chunk of pineapple stuck to the lens. He yanked a nearby stick off the ground and poked Alex viciously in the side with it. The first poke barely seemed to register to Alex so Justin had to continue poking her until her eyes slowly opened.

Alex laid there for a few moments silently staring at Justin. He was about to open his mouth to demand his camera back when her face scrunched up in disgust and she spat out. "Geez Justin you smell like that dried up potted plant in Max's room. I see they weren't joking when they printed 'eau de toilet' on your cologne bottle."

Justin's face reddened as he watched Alex snicker at her joke. He had gone past boiling point now. "Alex just give my camcorder back now!" he yelled at her harshly.

The smirk fell off of Alex's face immediately and was replaced by a very serious expression. She sat up quickly rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one hand.

Justin thought he finally had her attention. He was sure Alex was about to give his camera back and apologize.

"How bad do you want it?" popped out of Alex's mouth.

It hadn't been the first time Alex did the opposite of what he thought she would do but some how it always surprised him.

"If you want it back you are going to have to give me something." she added on to her previous statement.

This made Justin even more furious. "Just hand it over Alex!" he yelled while reaching for her.

Sensing the imminent threat Alex darted up on top of the bench. Justin watched her jump over the back of it and start hauling ass in the direction of their home. He started to initiate pursuit but immediately slammed his shin into the bench and fell to the ground. Cursing loudly he watched Alex's figure disappear into the distance. As he lay there clutching his leg he noticed a dog turd stuck to the side of his piss free loafer.

Justin groaned in misery and stood up and tried to scrape as much crap off into the grass as he could. "This day just keeps on getting better and better…" he spewed out sarcastically.

* * *

As soon as Alex arrived home she went straight up to her room despite the fact that she knew her parents expected her to come straight to the sub shop to work her shift. She really didn't get why people always expected things of her when she never did them. But hey it usually worked out for her in the end anyway so she wasn't complaining. She had managed to sneak into the loft with out any of her family members noticing her or the fact that she was carrying Justin's precious video camera. Now all she needed to do was find the perfect hiding place for it.

An annoying thought popped into Alex's mind. Just forty minutes ago she had been trying to get this video equipment off her hands. Now she was trying to find a place to hoard it away. She didn't even have to ask herself what had changed because she knew. When she had looked up and seen Justin's red face and heard his demands she just reacted.

The truth was Alex had a problem. One she couldn't remember ever not having. A normal rational person made decisions with a combination of common sense, intellect, and natural instinct. Alex on the other hand threw all three of those practical decision making tools out the window and instead followed what she called tingles. She didn't always like the decisions she made when she followed the tingles but she always liked the feeling.

When she had seen Justin's mad flushed face she had felt like her skin had been trying to jump up and down in a sugar rush. Her stomach felt like it had been dancing and she just had to make him angrier. For some reason an angry Justin never failed to excite Alex. "It's probably cause he always such an uptight dork." Alex mumbled to herself finally finding a good place to stash the camera in her closet.

Alex set the recorder on the top self and grabbed her wand out of her boot. She paused to think for a moment before waving her wand and saying, "This object I want no one to see. Except, of course, no one but me." the said object disappeared except for a faint outline that she could barely make out.

Alex was casually trying to shove her wand back down into her boot when the sound of a door slamming filled the loft. She quickly shoved the doors to her closet closed. That had to be Justin and if he found her standing in front of her closet with its contents strewn all over the floor it wouldn't be too hard to figure out where she had put his camera. Grabbing up her wand again she decided to pop herself down into the lair and then come out into the sub shop. That would at least throw him off the scent for a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP, but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney channel.

**Chapter Five: Justin is Leaving?**

Once Justin had finally gotten home he had barely had time to change his shoes before his father called him down to the sub station to help out. As usual Alex was slacking off right in the middle of a rush. The afternoon passed by pretty normally for the Russos. Justin, Jerry, and Theresa worked diligently until closing with Max slowing down there progress only minimally. Justin took every spare moment he had as an opportunity to glare at Alex who had spent her time eating cheese danish and flipping through a magazine.

They had been so busy that they had not been able to close the shop until late. Jerry had decided to skip wizard lessons for the day and Theresa was so exhausted they decided to order pizza for dinner. When Justin finally sat down at the dinner table he was too tired to even glare at Alex. They all ate pretty quietly and Justin was actually glad for the peace after such a long hard day.

It only took a moment for the peace to be broken. Justin was holding a slice of pizza in his hand and was about to take a bite when Alex yanked it away from him. His calm expression quickly turned to annoyance and he barked out "Alex!" looking at her incredulously.

She smiled as him innocently. "Aw come on Justin. Can't you just have some of the other pizza?"

Theresa interrupted them both. "Alex you know your brother can't have that other pizza he is allergic to mushrooms. Now give it back to him"

"Whatever," Alex murmured and tossed the slice in the general direction of Justin's plate. She started laughing when it hit the table instead and slid until it fell on the floor.

Theresa was not amused. "Alex, I want to speak with you after dinner" she said sternly

Justin could not help smiling. Every once and a while his day ended alright plus this would give him the perfect opportunity to search Alex's room for his camcorder.

* * *

This was really the last place Alex wanted to be but here she was sitting on her parents' bed listening to her mother lecture her. She couldn't explain why she did what she did. She hadn't even been hungry. Why would she be hungry after spending all afternoon eating danishes?

Theresa was pacing back and forth in front of Alex. "I just don't understand why you feel the need to constantly torment your brother Alex. He is always standing up for you. Helping you. Most brothers would not care for their sister so much especially not with the way you treat him." she finally stopped and looked directly into her daughter's eyes. "Why do you do it Alex? Do you really want to drive him away?"

Alex stood up abruptly. "That's impossible! Justin wouldn't leave! I know I annoy him sometimes I can't help it but he would never go away!" she said urgently

"Really Alex?" Theresa shook her head and held up a large envelop. "This is Justin's acceptance letter into Berkeley in California. We talked about it with him and he has already decided. He said he thought it would be 'a nice peaceful change.' We all really need to appreciate what time we have with Justin because pretty soon he will be all the way across the country."

All the sudden she felt like she couldn't breathe. Justin was leaving. She wanted to vomit. Fear surged inside her and she teared up. Her mother reached for her in comfort but she just couldn't take it. She ran out of the room and took refuge in the bathroom.

Alex sat on the toilet crying until she was sure she had gotten all the tears out. As soon as she dried her eyes the fear and sadness left her body. Anger rose up in her stomach like bile. So he wants to get away from her does he? Well she wouldn't make the last months of his life here easy.

Stomping out of the bathroom she headed to her room. Justin's face smiling at her getting into trouble at the dinner table flashed into her mind infuriating her even more. She really needed to blow off some steam and she had a special way cooling down that usually prevented her from getting into more trouble. She smiled to herself as she slammed her bedroom door and locked it.

* * *

As soon as Justin was excused from dinner he went up to his room. He didn't want any one to see him going into Alex's room so he decided to enter from his room. He had made up a spell for just such an occasion. When both he and Alex were kids they had used it to sneak into each others rooms. Mostly to stay up late and watch scary movies. He smiled at the memory of the two of them curled up on his bed covered completely by a blanket except for their eyes peeping up at the screen. What had happened to them?

Unfortunately Justin did not have time to reminisce so he pulled his wand out of his back pocket so he could get down to work. "To Alex's room, I need to go. Open a window through the stucco."

At first a small hole appeared then it gradually widened. When it stopped Justin crawled through. It was a much tighter fit then he remembered but it still opened up directly over Alex's bed to prevent him from falling. As soon as he landed on the bed the portal closed behind him.

Justin decided to start his search in the obvious place so he reached down underneath the bed and pulled out the big box labeled 'stuff I took from Justin'. Inside were about three empty wallets, his old mp3 player that had mysteriously gone missing, and a picture of him and his ex-girlfriend Miranda with a mustache scribbled on her face. He flipped it over only to see another picture stuck to the back of himself and Juliet. Doodled on Juliet where sideburns and a goatee. Justin frowned in confusion. Alex had always left the impression that she had liked them both. He shrugged and shoved the box back under the bed. Well that had been a dead end.

He looked around the room trying to figure out where Alex would put a video camera when he noticed the objects strewn out in front of the closet. Alex was by no means a neat person but usually she stayed out of her closet to prevent the inevitable avalanche. Right now it looked like the avalanche had already happened.

Justin went over to the closet and pulled open the folding doors carefully almost afraid that the second avalanche was about to come. Once the doors where opened and he looked inside he saw it was only about half full. She had definitely been in there today. He immediately began shifting through the pile at the bottom of the closet. All he found were old discarded clothes and toys. Nothing of interest. He began to scan the shelves but still he didn't see it. Justin was just about to give up when he saw an empty space on the top shelf. That was weird every single available inch of space was taken up except this one. He began to reach up to check it out when he heard stomping coming down the hallway. Justin reached into his back pocket for his wand but his hand came back empty.

"Crap! I must have dropped it in the closet somewhere." he muttered to himself. He had to think quickly before he was murdered by a slim dark eyed demon. He did the only thing he could think of and climbed into the closet. As he was closing the doors one of them got caught on a shoe leaving it open about an inch.

Not a second later Alex flew through the bed room door with an evil smile on her face. She slammed and locked the door behind her. Her actions and the expression on her face told Justin she must know he was in here and she had some elaborate torture already planned out. He held his breath half expecting her to head straight toward the closet but to his surprise she didn't even glance in his direction. Instead she walked the opposite way over to the bed and did a belly flop onto the covers.

Justin crouched in the closet helplessly and watched Alex roll over and pull out her wand. "No one shall come in. No sound shall go out. What happens in Alex's room stays in Alex's room." Alex then drew a circle with her wand. To Justin's surprise this created a visible circle that expanded to encompass the entire room, including the slightly open closet he was hiding in, before it crackled and faded away.

Justin was a little shocked to see Alex use a spell that was pretty much unknown to him but he could guess it was for devious purposes and he really did not want to hang around to figure out what those purposes where. Groping around the closet he quickly found his wand then reached up to the empty spot on the shelf. Sure enough the empty spot wasn't so empty and judging by the way it felt it was most definitely a video camera.

Justin smiled in triumph. He had his camera his wand and he was ready to get out of there. He whispered a variation on the spell he had used to get in and stood there waiting for the window to open so he could exit the closet into the hallway. Nothing happened. Justin tried again with an extra power boost to the spell and still nothing. This was definitely not good.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP, but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney channel.

**Chapter Six: Trapped in the Closet**

Alex's spell had to be blocking him in but she had said no sound could go out not person. He stood staring at the wall anxiously his heart pounding in anticipation of getting caught. Then it struck him that he could hear himself breathing his heart beating. He couldn't exactly be silent so he would have to wait her out. Justin turned back around to watch Alex hoping she would have to use the bathroom or something and break the spell to get out.

Justin's breath caught and he was pretty sure his heart had stopped from the pain in his chest. He was seeing something he was pretty sure he wasn't meant to see. Ever. Alex was standing in front her bed with her back to him wearing only a lacy purple leopard bra and thong. Justin took a gasping inhale of breath and quickly covered his mouth in fear of being discovered.

Alex turned around and Justin was sure he was about to be caught and thrown out of the house for spying on his sister undressing. He waited for the inevitable beating but all Alex did was sit down on her bed and reach back and unhook her bra. It fell to the floor and Justin's eyes became glued to her breasts. They were small and perfectly shaped with brownish pink puckered nipples. Moments popped into his head of times they had hugged and he could feel those tight little nipples rubbing against his chest. With those thoughts came a physical reaction and his cock involuntarily stiffened in his pants.

"You really should turn away." said a stern voice in Justin's head. "You shouldn't spy on any girl undressing but spying on you little sister that brings it to a whole new level of impropriety."

Justin closed his eyes in shame for a moment before they popped back open when another voice spoke to him. "Don't listen to him! Its not your fault you're in this closet now is it? If Alex hadn't stolen your camera you wouldn't be here. It isn't like you came in here to catch her naked… but now that you are here really what's the harm in looking? Really? She never has to know. It's just a peek and it doesn't hurt anyone. Besides how can you look away from that?" the voice compelled him.

Justin's eyes locked on to Alex. She was sitting up on her bed looking down at her breasts as she massaged them pinching the nipples and gasping in pleasure. The first voice began to protest in Justin's mind but he really could not concentrate enough to understand what it was saying. His eyes were riveted to the movement of Alex's hands.

Her right hand continued to massage her breasts first roughly squeezing one and circling her nipple with her thumb before moving on to the other. Her left hand was caressingly moving down her body. When it finally reached its destination and began rubbing the wet spot on her panties she began breathing heavily.

Justin felt like he was about to pass out. He could hardly breathe. He couldn't take his eyes off her or he was afraid he would die from the loss. When had Alex become so sexy and why hadn't he noticed until now? His dick was throbbing in the confines of his underwear. An incapacitated part of his brain told him that was the reason he felt so faint. He reached down and rubbed himself lightly through his pants hoping to lessen his pain but only succeeded in intensifying it.

A soft moan came from Alex's lips and Justin could barely hold back a groan of arousal at the soft sound. He bit his lip as he watched her push the crotch of her panties aside and begin stroking her dark pink clit.

Justin licked his lips. Several scenarios flashed in his mind. The most prominent was of him bursting though the closet door, pinning her to the bed, burying his face in between her thighs, and devouring her until she cried out uncontrollably. He reached out to push open the closet door but apparently a small part of his brain was still functioning and it stopped him before his thoughts were followed through into action. Alex was his sister. Why did he have to keep reminding himself that now? Why was he having such a hard time seeing her that way? He should be disgusted at the image of her writhing mostly naked on the bed with her hand between her thighs. Instead his manhood was so tight and hard with arousal he literally could not bear the pain of it.

Slightly giving in to temptation Justin reached down and began unbuttoning his trousers. He wasn't going to make it out of here alive without some kind of relief. Once he got his fly open he pushed his pants and underwear down just enough to free his dick from the restricting material. Looking down he firmly grasped his cock and began moving his hand up and down. He couldn't remember ever being as horny as he was now. His cock even looked different. Darker almost purple and bulging with veins. A small amount of come was seeping from the tip and he used it to ease the friction of his hand.

When he looked back up at Alex it felt like his cock jumped. She had removed her thong so that nothing obscured the sight of her. Sitting up with her legs spread he had a perfect view of her smooth soft pussy. The plump lips swollen and open exposing her wet slit. Her fingers were still rubbing her clit that was now hard and dark red from all the attention. Her moans were no longer soft but rough with excitement and continually increasing in volume. She removed her hand from between her legs and Justin almost opened his mouth to protest. Instead he watched her small slim little hand move up to her pouting mouth. She had been biting her lips and they were a deep red when she opened them and sucked two wet fingers in.

Justin groaned in both appreciation and envy. Although he didn't know if he was more envious of the fact he wasn't sucking the juice off of her wet fingers or that she was sucking on her own fingers and not his cock. His eyes moved away from her mouth for a moment and he looked at her face. She was so beautiful. The expression of pure pleasure on her flushed features took his breath away. Unconsciously the movements of his hand increased in speed and he had to bite back a loud moan to a muffled whimper. He felt like he could explode at any moment and with that realization he slowed his pace. This was the most erotic event of his entire life and although he knew deep down it was wrong he decided he was going to draw it out for as long as he could. His grip slackened as his stokes slowed causing his breathing to return to a more normal rate. Despite his efforts the slowed movement did little to lessen the building sensations in his cock as he watched Alex.

She was pulling her fingers out of her mouth. Justin watched as her hand moved, fingers glistening with saliva, down her body. Pausing at her breast to tease her nipple. Gliding over her flat stomach until her hand rested over her mound. Leaning back on a pile of pillows she slightly lifted her hips and looked down at her pussy before roughly shoving two fingers into her cunt.

Her scream of pleasure echoed in Justin's ears. She sat there half reclined face flush mouth open and panting as she watched her fingers pounding in and out of her dripping slit. The image of his little sister fucking herself seared into his brain. His hand moved to keep rhythm with the fast thrusts of her fingers into her pussy.

Her hips began to push up against her hand in time with the movement of her fingers. Moaning desperately she began to circle her clit with her other hand. To Justin it seemed forever but in actuality it was mere minutes before Alex came screaming with satisfaction loudly enough for the whole block to hear. Her pussy gushed the liquid seeping down onto her bed creating a noticeable wet spot. She turned over burying her face in her pillows. Only then did Justin allow himself to come. Streams of white fluid shot from his cock as he stood there staring at his sisters cute butt sticking in the air.

At about the time his breathing returned to normal Alex was also reviving her self. As she shoved herself into a sitting position he heard her mutter, "Stupid Justin!" before hoping off her bed pulling on her robe and heading out her bedroom door.

It took a few seconds for the shock from her words to wear off. Why would she say that? But he didn't have time to contemplate. He had to get out of there before she came back. He exited the closet unsteadily while shoving his dick back into his pants. As he walked across the room he reached down and grabbed her thong off the floor stuffing it into his pocket. Yeah he was a full on pervert now. He used the spell to open a window on the wall in the same place as before and as he climbed up on the bed his hand touched the wet spot from Alex's pussy juices. Yanking his hand back like it was on fire he threw himself through the opening. Once safely on the other side he stared at hisdamp hand. He couldn't resist licking the moisture from his palm. Closing his eyes he moaned in pleasure. She tasted like brown sugar and cayenne pepper.

* * *

Alex headed straight for the shower. Her efforts to relieve her tension had not gone so well. Sure she had gotten off and it had been really hot. Hotter then she had ever remembered it being before but it had also been weird. She couldn't stop thinking about Justin the whole time. The stupid jerk was leaving and his taunting face had kept flashing in her mind. She had to come up with some type of punishment for him disrupting her happiness so much.

She pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the hot water. She always got her best ideas for torturing Justin in the shower. The water flowing over her scalp really helped her think and she needed a shower anyway because her thighs were practically sticking together which had already become pretty uncomfortable. As soon as the shower had become nice and steamy Alex stepped inside. She hissed in pleasure as the hot water ran over her body stimulating all the sensitive areas she had spent the last half hour teasing relentlessly. Soaping up her hands she ran them over her body leisurely lingering mostly on her breasts and the tender area between her legs as she thought.

Now what was she going to do to Justin? It would have to be something that would drive him crazy but also teach him a lesson about trying to get away from her. Mainly that he could not. She wracked her mind but no brilliant plan appeared in her brain. Every idea that came to her had the possibility of working but also came with the equal possibility of driving Justin further away. Finally she just decided to wing it. Like she always did. Following the tingling sensation she often got in her body. That usually drove Justin crazy anyway.

Once her mind cleared of her dilemma she realized that she had been rubbing her pussy with soapy fingers for the past ten minutes. The raw feeling of pleasure took over her and she moaned out softly in release. Justin's angry face from earlier that day flashed into her head as she came. 'I can't wait until tomorrow when I can start tormenting him' she thought smiling happily.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is all I have written so far. I had been planning to wait until I finished to post this story but I finally realized it would take longer then I thought because the idea kept expanding in my head. Hopefully having it up already will motivate me to write it faster. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter it was really hard to write and I think I turned Alex into a compulsive masturbator and Justin into a pervert. Then again, hey, this isn't Disney channel and the real world is full of perverts and compulsive masturbators. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP, but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney channel

**Chapter Seven: Justin's Guilty Conscious Strikes**

When Justin exited his room that morning he wasn't feeling so hot. After he had escaped from Alex's room the previous night it hadn't taken long for the glowing pervy effects of the stolen closet orgasm to wear off. Yes stolen. He felt so guilty like he had taken something. The main problem was that he didn't think he could give it back because it had fused to him until it seemed like it had always been there.

The only thing he could do at this point was set all of his resolve towards programming his mind to see her only as his little sister. It wouldn't be that hard because the majority of the time she was callous towards him anyway plus he vowed never to crawl into her closet again. So that pretty much took care of the situation. He just had to make sure not to think about her pert bouncy tits… or her saucy little ass…. or her sexy pouty mouth….. Or that hot wet pussy and her fingers ramming in and out as her hips-. Justin eyes glazed over as the images danced in his head he stumbled falling down the steps and landing at the bottom with a loud thud.

"Oh my God! Justin!" screamed Theresa as she ran to her son's side. "Are you alright? Can you feel your legs?" she questioned grasping his hand tightly.

Justin's eyes cleared as he awoke from his reverie. Stiffly he sat up wincing slightly and smiled at his mother. "I'm fine mom. I'm just tired. I guess I had too much caffeine last night and I couldn't sleep." or too many naked writhing images of Alex in my brain to sleep he thought silently.

Theresa 'awwed' sympathetically as she led him over to the table and handed him a plate of eggs, toast, and hash browns. Justin began to eat while Theresa sat across from him examining him closely. She frowned when she concluded her inspection.

"I don't think you should go to school today honey. You don't look well at all. I think you might be coming down with something." she said in her motherly tone.

Justin protested immediately. "I can't miss school. It would ruin my perfect attendance record besides I feel fine." He smiled up at her giving her the angelic look that usually swayed her into agreeing with him. He couldn't stay at home today but he didn't care about attendance. He had to keep busy so he wouldn't have time to think about Alex being the sexiest thing on the planet.

Theresa sighed and patted him on the head. "You're an intelligent responsible person so I guess I can let you make your own judgments but I hope you are right. If you go to school sick it might make you feel worse and in the long run you would end up missing more school because of the mistake. That would be stupid Justin."

Justin almost choked on toast when he heard the last two words leaving her mouth. Stupid Justin. Why had Alex said that last night? He carefully swallowed the toast in his mouth before looking up at his mother. "Um. Mom, you know I was wondering, Alex was acting a little strange last night after you talked to her. It was weird. What did you say to her?" Justin said nervously not quite able to look directly into his mother's eyes.

Theresa smiled clasping her hands together excitedly. "Oh! Was she being nice to you? I'm so glad it worked out! I told her you were going away to California for college and that she had better be nice to you while she still could."

Justin's eyes widened. "But mom I-" he began but his mother cut him off mid-sentence.

"She was so sad when I told her you were leaving. But I'm really happy that you two can begin to get along again. You were so close when you were little. Nothing would make me happier then if you became close again!" she continued to babble on as Justin zoned out into his own thoughts.

'Really?' an incredulous voice shouted in Justin's head. "The thought of you moving away causes Alex to masturbate uncontrollably?" it finished before it busted into hysterical laughter. Justin frowned angrily. He didn't know whether he should be insulted or confused. Well he would have to be both because he couldn't decide. They would never be close again if him leaving sent her into such orgasmic rapture but that was probably for that best. Their mother would be disappointed that they could never get along but if they ever did become friendly with each other he didn't think he could prevent himself from fucking Alex into the next century.

When Justin thoughts finally cleared from his mind he looked up to see Alex sashaying down the staircase with a big smile on her face. She ran up to him and leaned down to hug him saying, "I'm so sorry. I was go awful to you yesterday Justin. I don't know what came over me! It must be hormones." Alex said sweetly as she kissed his cheek.

Justin glared at Alex suspiciously his eye twitching in distress. Alex was up to something he was sure of it. He looked up at his mother as if begging for help but she just smiled at them. "Alex! Its good to see you up so early maybe some of Justin's good traits are finally rubbing off on you!" Theresa gushed out happily at the sight of Alex being so sweet.

"You know what, you might be right, Justin is just so great! I really should try to be more like him." Alex smiled at him pulling a chair up right next to him and sitting down.

Smiling in satisfaction Theresa said, "That's nice honey. Why don't I go and make you some breakfast while you keep Justin company." with that she walked over to the fridge to get some eggs.

Justin had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. They both sat there in silence but he could feel Alex's eyes looking at him. What was she trying to do? He wished she would just leave him alone. He suddenly missed her ignoring him. When he finally turned his head to look at her she smiled at him.

"Oh look Justin. You don't have anything to drink. Let me go get something for you." she said standing up and going over to the fridge to look inside.

Justin breathed a sigh of relief. He felt so much better without her breathing down his neck. He continued eating his breakfast and his father and Max came down the stairs to join him at the table. This was good this was normal. A family breakfast. Then Alex came back and the tension immediately resumed in his body.

"I didn't know whether you would want juice or tea so I just got both. I hope that's okay." she set the two cups down in front of him and then walked around the table sitting back down and scooting her chair even closer to him.

"Thanks," he muttered taking a long drink while avoiding looking at her.

"Wow. Alex it's amazing to see you doing something for someone other than yourself." exclaimed Jerry as he reached over to tousle her hair. "You're becoming so mature!"

Alex frowned at her father and replied. "It's not amazing. I do stuff for other people all the time! Don't I Justin." she reached over and grabbed Justin's arm to get his attention.

Justin froze. He didn't know what to say. "Uh. Sure." he said shrugging noncommittally.

Max busted into the conversation breaking it up. "Hey Alex, could you get me some juice?"

Alex's face screwed up looking at max with disgust. "No Max. Sheez what do you think I am your maid! Can't you see I'm talking to Justin? Don't be so rude." she said turning back to Justin.

Everyone at the table turned to look at her disbelievingly. Did she even listen to herself speak sometimes Justin thought as he turned his face towards hers to look at her she grabbed his chin with one hand.

"Hold still Justin you have something on your face. Let me get it." Alex's face began moving closer to his. She raised her hand to his cheek and rubbed it trying to scrap something off.

Her face was so close that he was pretty sure she could hear his increased breathing. He tried to keep his eyes focused on hers but it didn't help much. She had really nice eyes like dark swirling pools of mahogany framed with sooty black lashes. His eyes drifted down and he saw her lips. They looked so soft and they were so close to his lips that he just snapped.

Justin stood up abruptly. The force of his movement caused his chair to fall over slamming into the floor. He looked down at a startled Alex and began shouting. "Fuck! Alex, would you get the hell out of my ass for a second." his rant was followed by a loud crash and he looked around the room to find its source. Jerry and Max were just sitting there in shock so he continued scanning the room until he spotted his mother standing a few steps from the table. An empty tray hang from one hand breakfast foods splattered all over the floor. He just stared at her until she gained her composure.

"Justin you're not going to school today! You are going to the doctor. Something is definitely wrong with you." Theresa said firmly leaving no room for argument.

Justin's shoulders slumped in defeat. He had really gone over board. No way of getting out of it now. One thought resounded in his head. Crap!

* * *

"Crap!" Alex shouted up to the ceiling. She was in her room getting ready to go to school without Justin. What had she done wrong? She had decided to start out her manipulation subtly by just acting nicely towards Justin. That way he would be more receptive to whatever she suggested to him. Usually when she decided to be sweet to Justin he lapped it up like an eager puppy. Sure at first he would be a little suspicious but then she would make some lame excuse that he would immediately believe. Because he loved her and he liked her being nice to him.

Had that changed? When he had shouted at her he had been so angry. Did he hate her now? She sniffled in misery at the thought. So he really did hate her. Her shoulder began to slump but then she straightened them back up in confidence.

"So what if I am the reason he wants to go. I can change that. Before the end of the school year the thought of moving away will be completely incomprehensible to him. Besides, he can't hate me because I'm his sister and if he does then I will just have to make him love me!" Alex declared to the empty room before grabbing up her bag and heading for the door.

She ran down the stairs hoping to catch her mom before she left. Luckily Theresa was still in the kitchen when Alex arrived downstairs. "Mom since you are taking Justin to the doctor can Max and I ride in the cab with you to school? It's on the way anyway."

"Sure, just make sure you and Max are out front in two minutes. The cab should be here any minute." Theresa said and made her way down to the shop and out the front entrance.

Alex found max and dragged him downstairs with him protesting the whole time that he did not want to be early for school. Like she wanted to be early for school either. Pssht. The whole family was assembled out side when the taxi drove up. Jerry apparently needed to go buy some more hoagie buns because they were running low. They all piled in the car first Jerry in the front, Theresa in the back left, Max in the back middle, and finally Justin in the back right.

Alex smiled at Justin briefly before shoving her bag at his chest. He looked at her oddly and set it down on his lap. Then Alex crawled inside and deposited herself right on top of Justin. As the doors slammed and the car started she leaned back and whispered in Justin's ear. "So you don't want me up your ass, huh? Well that's too bad because I think I like it. I think pretty soon we will be joined at the hip and you know what the funny thing is? By the time this is over you're going to love it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I had a lot of extra time today so I went ahead and spent it writing this chapter, but I most likely won't be updating everyday. I just wanted to let whoever is reading this know so you guys won't think I have abandoned the story if I don't update for a while. I would like a little feedback and if anyone sees any grammar errors let me know. I have a lot of sentence fragments that I have no intention of fixing though. I like them that way they are!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WOWP, but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney channel

**Chapter Eight: Secret Admirer?**

Alex Russo felt exceedingly happy and satisfied for a person that was twenty minutes early to school. She was positive that her point had come across perfectly. After their little chat in the car, or her little chat since he hadn't actually said anything, the expression on his face was been priceless. He had looked like a startled fawn, his eyes dilating, his neck jerking up as his head darted around in different directions nervously. She felt completely assured that she had the upper hand in the situation.

With nowhere to be for the next twenty minutes she decided to go to her locker and see if she could find something to eat. Justin's blow up this morning had ruined the possibility of having a decent breakfast unless she ate it off the floor. Her face screwed up in disgust when she remembered that her father and max hadn't felt the same way and had acted like raccoons fighting over a trashcan over the floor food. That's why she needed Justin to stay so badly. Sadly he was the most normal family member she had. He was her one shining hope of keeping her sanity.

When Alex opened her locker she didn't see anything appetizing which wasn't really surprising since she had basically been using it as a trashcan all year. She pulled over an actual trashcan to shovel all the garbage into so she could use her locker to zap in some food. When she reached up to the top of her locker trash heap her hand came down holding a big brown envelop marked 'Alex'.

Alex smiled to herself. She must have a secret admirer. If this guy was cute enough she might even give him a chance. It had been too long since she had a boyfriend. If he was a bad boy she could even use him to get Justin to put on his protective big brother act. Maybe it would make him so worried that he would forget about going to California.

Excitement filled Alex as she ripped open the envelope and reached inside. She expected candy, gifts, and love notes. The envelope was mostly empty. Her hand closed around the single object inside. It was about the size of a small paper weight but was very light. She pulled it out of the paper and looked down at it furrowing her brow in confusion. It was too light to be glass, too hard and cold to be plastic. Incased inside the clear material was a picture of herself that looked to be spotted with blood, a wilted rose petal, and a few strands of hair.

Alex shivered unconsciously. This thing was giving her the creeps. She flipped it over and saw that on the other side of the picture something was written but it was in another language that she couldn't even identify. Staring at it gave her a very peculiar feeling of unease. Finally breaking away from her state of disturbed interest she dropped it into the garbage then promptly dumped every thing in her locker on top of it.

With her locker cleaned out and her stalkerish package forgotten she discreetly pulled out her wand and zapped in a hot dog. As she turned around stuffing the hotdog in her mouth she was startled. Standing inches away from her was Harper wearing ripped jeans and a tank top.

Alex stared in shock and stuttered with her mouth full. " Ha-harper. You look so…. Normal!"

Harper frowned frustrated. "I know! Isn't it awful? Since my parents are back in town for a month not only are they making me stay with them at the hotel but suddenly they have decided that they have been neglecting me and need to have a firmer hand in my upbringing. My mom took away all my clothes!" she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Alex reached over to grab her hand and console her. "Don't worry Harper. They will be gone soon. Besides you love making clothes. Now you have an empty closet to fill." Harper perked up at her words so she decided to move on to a more pressing topic. "There are much bigger problems going on. Justin is going to California."

"What!" Harper screeched out. Her eyes nearly popped from her skull as she launched into full dramatics. "Justin can not go to California! I haven't been wearing him down for nine years to have him snatched away right when I'm coming up on the breaking point. Do you know how hard it is to be this perky! I've nearly burn myself out maintaining my perkiness because Justin likes perky girls. If he moves to California he'll be surrounded by perky girls in bikinis twenty four hours a day!" Harper huffed out clutching Alex's shoulders in a panic.

Alex firmly grasped both of Harper's wrists and roughly yanked the hands from her shoulders wincing in pain. "Ouch! Harper you dug your nails into my shoulders. Have you forgotten that you are dating Zeke? Not Justin. Where is Zeke going to college?"

Harper shifted on her feet nervously from being confronted with her mental unfaithfulness. "Um…. Well I know he applied to all the same colleges as Justin and he will probably be accepted by most because he is salutatorian plus he has so many extracurriculars. Just last week he was talking about how great it would be to go to the same college as Justin so they could be roomies. So I guess he is going where ever Justin goes. Which I totally approve of! Just think I'll be able to visit my boyfriend and see my Justin at the same time!" Harper said happily with a dreamy smile on her face.

Alex frowned. "I just don't get why you are all so obsessed with my brother! You have been plotting to steal Justin away since you met him! Zeke has a man crush on him the size of Texas! Our parents act like he is their last hope for success! It seems like all I hear in Justin this, Justin that!" she blurted out glaring at Harper.

Harper just rolled her eyes at Alex then she spoke and completely shocked her. "Yeah… Right. Alex I'm not really buying it. In fact I never did. You always make a lot of noise, moan, groan, and say how much you hate Justin. That he annoys you. That every one is obsessed with him. When you are so fixated on him that like seventy-five percent of the things you do are in someway because of Justin. Like remember last week when you opened that vortex and it nearly sucked up your home and the sub shop. Why did you open it in the first place?"

Alex puffed out an angry breath as she began to speak. "Well I was grounded but remember it was that weekend they were having that music festival. I knew Justin had really wanted to go and his birthday was coming up so I got tickets. I didn't even use magic. I actually waited in line for five hours and paid full price for those damn tickets! Then I got grounded and I couldn't go. It didn't seem right for him to go when I couldn't so when he went to take a shower I opened a vortex in his closet. He couldn't go if he didn't have anything to wear."

Harper's eyes widened in shock. "You opened a vortex that could have potentially killed us all just because you didn't want Justin to go to a concert!" she shrieked out fearfully.

Alex stamped her foot stubbornly. "I did it because I couldn't go. It had nothing to do with Justin! Besides he was going to give my ticket to that slutty Jessica Pomeroy. I hear she has herpes so I really saved him from genital sores anyway."

"Wait, why were you grounded anyway?" Harper questioned.

Alex stared down at the ground guiltily. "Oh. Well, that is, I accidentally set Justin's pants on fire. You see I thought it was a spell to tell if some one was lying but it was actually just a spell to set people's pants on fire. I don't know why they always put the warnings on spells in fine print. Everyone knows no one actually reads fine print. Justin didn't get burned too badly so it really wasn't fair that I got grounded." the guilt drained from her face and she let out a giggle. "Actually it was pretty funny watching him writhe on the floor while Max beat his crotch with a throw pillow."

"Okay this is exactly what I am talking about!" Harper exclaimed. "It's like how when you're a little kid and you like someone but you don't know how to deal with it so you say they are icky or pull their hair and run away. You can't deal with the fact that you actually respect and like Justin so you make vortexes and set him on fire!"

Alex swiftly denied the accusations. "Pssh. Yeah whatever Harper. If you ever actually catch me respecting Justin you can just slap me."

Harper chucked and replied back. "You know I bet you are just jealous. You want Justin all to yourself but when he goes to college he'll be rooming with Zeke. Are you jealous of Zeke?"

"Well, if he goes to the same college as Justin they will both be in California. Then your fantasy of visiting your boyfriend and Justin in their dorm will be dead because I'm pretty sure you don't have enough money for a plane ticket!" Alex said snarkily.

Harper looked like she was about to have a stroke. "When you said he was going to California I thought you meant on spring break!" she cried out. "Are you sure he is moving there?"

"Not if I can help it!" Alex replied. "As much as I hate to admit it I need Justin. Whenever I'm in trouble he is always the one who rescues me. Whenever I'm sad he's always the first one to try to cheer me up. I can't remember a day when I didn't see his face and I can't imagine a day that I won't see him. I'm not sure what I can do to make him stay but I will keep him here somehow." she declared.

Harper smiled happily at Alex. "I'm sure you can do it! If you need any help you know you can get it from me!" she chirped out enthusiastically.

Alex looked back at friend. She could feel the warmth of Harper's support in the girl's words and smile. The great thing about Harper was that she was always so accountable. She was always ready to help. And she was always honest. Kinda the opposite of herself. Shoot sometimes Alex even lied to herself. Before she could stop herself she opened her mouth and the question just popped out. "Harper, do you really think I'm obsessed with Justin?"

Harper laughed as she replied "Alex, yes! I mean if I didn't know he was your brother I would think you were in love with him or something." Harper continued to laugh incredulously at the thought. The bell soon rang causing her to run off to class.

Alex just stood there. It seemed like time had slowed and the words just continued to ring in her ears. 'I mean if I didn't know he was your brother I would think you were in love with him or something.'

She needed to think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WOWP, but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney channel

**Chapter Nine: Anger Management Problems?**

Gigi arrived at school fifteen minutes early. She wanted to get there before the Russos in case any good opportunities for revenge presented themselves. She had decided two Russos would be better than one. Why just focus on one when she could ruin them both at the same time. When victory came it would be all the more sweet this way. She had the perfect plan but if she could also humiliate them along the way that would be a definite plus. When she walked inside she was a little surprised to see Alex already in the building with half a hot dog sticking out of her mouth and chili dripping down her chin. It always shocked her that the girl wasn't a social pariah already. It shouldn't be so hard to make Alex look bad after all she was completely lacking in decorum.

Gigi stood just around the corner out of sight and watched her enemy. Pretty soon another girl walked up to Alex. Her name was Harpie or Harpo or some other similar hideous name Gigi recalled. She might just be able to use her in some way. She stored the idea away in her head for further development.

Gigi looked around the halls. They were pretty much empty because most people hung out in the quad before class. She didn't see Justin anywhere which was strange since he didn't really fit into any group that would be hanging out in the quad. She needed him for her plan. She had already set things into motion but she needed him here anyway or she could never tell if everything was going according to plan.

Gigi's nostrils flared and her blood seemed to heat in her veins as her anger came alive. She didn't like it when things didn't go the way she wanted. It wasn't fair. He had told her he could help her. That she could have anything she desired if she told her problems to him. That he would fix them. But since she had returned all she had gotten were humiliations and disappointments. She was starting to think he had lied and that infuriated her even more.

A hand dropped down on Gigi's shoulder and she turned around to glare at the person who had intruded upon her thoughts. The rage continued to bubble up inside of her as she stared down at the interloper.

The boy flinched when he saw the anger in her face. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you were okay you look kind of strange."

"I look strange? I'm not the little weirdo that grabs people in the hallways" she spat back her anger rising even higher.

The boy face soured at her remark. "Hey look! I just thought you might be sick and need help. Try not to be such a cow!" he yelled out.

The school bell began echoing through the hallway and it was as if all rational thought fled her mind. She grabbed the boy by the collar and jerked him forward before slamming him into the lockers. Jerking her head both ways to make sure no one had seen the attack she leaned forward and spoke to the boy. "I wouldn't tell anyone about this if I were you. Not unless you want a repeat." her eyes burned frighteningly into the boy's eyes. "I could make it a lot worse." she laughed as she walked away.

"You know my therapist was right. Working out you anger physically is rewarding." she snickered to herself as she walked into her class.

* * *

It only took a few minutes for Alex to snap out of her idle state. She realized that she could not just stand here all day. She quickly made a decision. The second bell had not rung yet which meant she could still make it to class without being late. She didn't know any better place to think about her possible problem then class. She was a pro at completely fazing out what the teacher said and they had pretty much stopped calling on her having grown tired of her sarcastic comments. That left her with a distraction free environment to work out her feelings in her head.

She needed to hurry if she was going to make it before the bell rang again. She really did not feel like listening to her teacher's lame comments on her inability to be on time nor did she feel like having to engage in conversation with anyone at all. She quickly ran around the corner her eyes focusing directly on her classroom door as she moved. About halfway to her destination her foot slammed into a lumpy object on the floor sending her sprawling forward onto the ground. She slid for a few seconds before she came to a stop.

Alex immediately sat up clutching her knee as she glared back at the lumpy object on the ground that had caused her pain the tardy bell rang further irritating her. When she realized that the lumpy object was in fact not an object but a person sitting on the floor she was ready to give them a piece of her mind. She got up limping toward the human speed bump and as her eyes locked onto him she recognized him immediately.

"Max! What the hell are you doing lounging around in the middle of the hall!" she said angrily. As her eyes focused in on him she saw the expression of pain on his face and noticed him clutching the back of his skull. Her limping speed increased as her anger was replaced by worry.

When she reached him she grabbed his hands pulling them away from his scalp and saw that his hands were spotted with blood. "Oh my god! Max are you okay?" she grabbed him by his waist and managed to lift his lanky frame up into a standing position. When Max just stood there silently leaning against the lockers Alex began dragging him down the hallway. "We have to get you to the nurse's office." She said mostly to herself since Max was completely unresponsive.

When they finally arrived in the nurse's office it was empty. Alex sat Max down in a chair and walked towards the desk seeing a note on it. It said to use the phone to call the main office for assistance. Slightly irritated that no one was here she yanked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang twice before someone answered. "Hello," Alex said a little shakily. "This is Alex Russo. I need someone to come to the nurse's office. I ran into my brother and he must have fallen against the lockers because his head is bleeding." she sniffled as guilt surged into her chest making her feel hollow. "He is awake but he won't respond when I try to talk to him." she said as a tear trickled down her cheek. Once she was told someone was on their way she set down the phone and turned to face Max again. She was a little shocked to see him standing right behind her

Max reached out his hand to her giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "I'm okay." he said and she stared at him incredulously.

"Yeah? Well you could have told me that ten minutes ago when I started freaking out thinking I had given you brain damage! Not that anyone could ever tell the difference." she fumed at him.

Max winced rubbing his head and Alex immediately regretted yelling. "I'm sorry I knocked you down, Max." she said softly.

He looked at her confusedly. "You didn't knock me down." he said looking at her weirdly.

Alex rolled her eyes at him disbelievingly and asked, "well then what did happen?" and braced herself for some ridiculous explanation that would only make sense in Max's mind.

"I was just headed to the bathroom and I saw that hot blonde girl. The one I gave your diary to once." he said at if there had been nothing wrong with what he had done. Alex's face pinkened a bit in anger but max just continued clueless to her irritation at the memory. "Her face was all red and twitchy so I thought that maybe she was having a seizure. When I went to check on her she got mad and pushed me into the lockers. I guess I was a little stunned and that is why I didn't say anything."

Alex stood there a little shocked herself. Had Gigi really shoved Max so hard into the lockers that his head was actually bleeding? Out of all the crazy stories that Max told this was by far the most rational and as she looked up into his face she realized that she believed him. It was strange. Gigi had always been mean but Alex could never remember a time when she had actually been violent. How could she have pushed Max so hard? He wasn't little anymore. Although he was very skinny he was still bigger than Alex or Gigi.

"Alex, don't tell them what happened okay?" Max said interrupting her thoughts.

Alex frowned at her little brother and set her arms stubbornly across her chest. "Why not?" she asked roughly.

"Well," he said thoughtfully. "If you tell what really happened everyone will find out. I don't exactly want the reputation of the guy who gets beaten up by girls. Besides if everyone finds out mom and dad will find out. Then they will be pretty suspicious when we make all her hair fall out." Max finished his statement smiling devilishly at Alex.

Alex smiled back at him and replied. "I like the way you think but I think we can do a bit better than that." She was just about to open her mouth to suggest one of five hundred ideas for putting Gigi in her place when Mr. Laritate walked in.

Upon his arrival Mr. Laritate explained that Nurse Klein had to take some time off due to an incident that had happened yesterday. Consequentially for the time being he would have to take over her duties.

After hearing this Max burst into laughter. "I heard she peed her pants and started shouting that she heard voices in the girl's bathroom. She had broken the lock to the bathroom so when they finally got the doors opened they found out that it was empty and then she went full on crazy! They had to call the cops to get her out of the building" he spouted enthusiastically.

Mr. Laritate looked at the siblings suspiciously. Alex stood there peering down at her shoes looking guilty while Max seemed his usually weird but inappropriately happy self. He fixed a disapproving glare on Alex before he spoke. "Miss Russo, when you called the office you acted at if Max here was seriously hurt. Now that I'm here and can see him for myself he seems pretty energetic. I seriously hope you were not trying to play a joke with such an important matter."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment when Laritate had looked at her with mistrust in his eyes she was sure he had somehow figured out that the nurse's mental break down had been her fault. She felt so guilty! She hadn't known any of those things had happened. "No. Of course not Mr. Laritate I guess I just over reacted a little bit. Max's head was bleeding and I guess I just freaked out a little." Alex replied.

Mr. Laritate looked over at Max skeptically before walking over to him and inspecting him more closely. He gasped in alarm at the large knot he found there. In the center of the knot was an ugly gash that was crusting over with dried blood. "This is just from falling against the lockers? It looks like some one hit you in the head with something." Mr. Laritate questioned as he reached over for some antiseptic spray.

Max nodded and replied. "Yes. I must have fallen at a weird angle. I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going and when Alex ran into me I completely lost balance." just after finishing his statement he screamed out in pain at the burning spray on his scalp.

"I have to say although he looks fine now," Mr. Laritate spoke as he reached for a roll of gauze and began wrapping it around Max's head. "that this is out of my league. I'm not a nurse or s doctor and your head wound may be serious so I think you might need to go to the doctor. We have already tried to reach your parents but we can't get in touch with them. Do you know any other way to reach them?"

"Well Justin is out sick and mom took him to the doctor. She always turns off her phone in the doctor's office. Dad went to buy supplies but he always leaves his cell at home." Alex said. She thought about going to the bathroom to use her wand to call Justin but decided against it. She didn't know if she could talk to Justin right now. Not when she was so confused.

"Okay then. Alex I'm going to need you to take Max. Do you think one of your parents will be home soon enough that they will be there when you arrive?" Alex nodded at Mr. Laritate then he continued. "Alright then, Alex, you take Max home make sure he stays alert don't let him fall asleep and give your parents this note." he quickly wrote out an explanation for the situation. "Oh and I have this for you and your brother Justin. Make sure you both read it." he pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her along with the note for Max. "Would you like for me to call you a cab?" he questioned politely.

Alex looked to Max who shook his head in a negative response and winced at the movement. "Maybe we should Max. You don't look so good." she said concerned for her brother."

"I'm fine" he said. "Besides we will get home faster if we walk." he subtly reached in his pocket and made a slight movement with his wand.

Mr. Laritate was oblivious but Alex caught the movement. She felt like and idiot of course they didn't need a cab. They both had wands that would definitely be that fastest safest transportation for them in this situation. So much had happened today and it had definitely thrown her off kilter. First Justin going off on her. Then the creepy envelop in her locker. Harper just about accusing Alex of being in love with her own brother. Max's 'accident'. It had all left her feeling very strange and uneasy. But Alex Russo not thinking of using magic in a situation that obviously called for magic? It was official. The world had gone mad.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been distracted by various things. Also my internet has been on the fritz which has been a little discouraging. It still is not fixed yet. It only connects when it wants to whether I am here or not. Hopefully i will have the next chapter soon. It should have a lot of Alex and Justin tension in it. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP, but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney channel.**

**Chapter Ten: I Think We're Alone Now.**

Justin Russo was definitely not in a good mood. His visit to Dr. Bradley's office had been a major waste of time and now he was in danger of losing even more time and patience. He had obediently gone in like his mother had wanted, bit back his annoyance at every question the nurses had asked him about his symptoms, and grudgingly endured the poking and prodding of the physical examination. He had done all this for one reason only. For the satisfaction of being told that absolutely nothing was wrong with him. Then his mother would leave him alone. Or at least that had been the plan.

So imagine his surprise when they brought his mother into the room and all three of them sat down to discuss his general health. Theresa had clutched her son's arm nervously as the doctor looked up from his chart self importantly.

"Well Mrs. Russo we can't find anything physically wrong with your son." Dr. Bradley said seriously pausing for dramatic effect.

Justin had sprung up in the air pumping his fist enthusiastically with triumph. "Great! Let's go!" Grabbing his mom's wrist he had been ready to drag her out of there until the doctor had opened his mouth freezing his mother on the spot and completely stopping his progress out the door.

"However," the he said stringing out his words as if they were the most important and relevant words ever spoken. "Sometimes a problem can't be seen through physical symptoms. Now, Justin I understand you have been having problems sleeping. This could be a sign of several psychological problems such as stress, anxiety, and depression."

As soon as the Doctor paused in his speech Justin rushed in his face scrunched up in a mixture of frustration and disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me! I had trouble sleeping one night that I drank too much coffee and now you are ready to diagnose me with some mental ailment! Look you are already getting our money for this doctor's visit. Why don't you throw some expensive prescription on top of that so you can get a nice fat kick back from the pharmaceutical companies and let us be on our way?" he said then rolled his eyes mumbling under his breath "What a quack."

Theresa had turned as red as an apple at Justin's rude words immediately apologizing. "I'm sorry Dr. Bradley! You know Justin. He doesn't usually act this way. He has always been such a respectful young man."

Dr. Bradley had just smiled at her words as if they confirmed everything. "Exactly, Mrs. Russo these severe mood changes are signs of a deeper problem. As for the insomnia that could have been going on for quite a while before anyone of you even noticed the effects."

"What are you talking about?" Justin interrupted again. "I told you I just had trouble sleeping one night! That is not insomnia! I don't have any deeper problem unless the problem you are talking about is having to sit here and listen to you." He said moodily. A part of him realized by losing his temper he was only fueling the fire but he couldn't help getting angry at the doctor's ridiculous diagnosis. What was this guy really trying to achieve?

Dr. Bradley just ignored him and continued on as if he hadn't heard a thing. "Now, I understand teenage life can be very stressful and crazy especially for a senior so what I am recommending is therapy. With the chance to unburden some of your problems to someone impartial you'll be amazed at how much it can help. I know a very good psychiatrist and I want you to make an appointment with her." He scribbled down the name, address, and phone number on a pad and handed it to Theresa.

Justin leaned in to look down at the slip of paper and silently read it. The first line was as far as he got. 'Dr. Elizabeth Bradley' Well that definitely answered his question. The good Doctor was trying to milk them for as much money as he could get by sending them to his wife.

The entire ride home Justin had tried to convince his mother that Dr. Bradley was trying to scam them but she refused to listen. As soon as they walked into the sub station she snatched up the phone on the counter and dialed the number. She set up an appointment for Saturday at noon 'so he wouldn't miss school.'

Presently he was sulking in the lair while flipping through the Encyclopedia of Wizardry hoping to stumble across the answer to all of his problems. His mind wandered as he went through the book. He could just imagine himself lying on a couch with some lady sitting close by nodding and saying, "Yes. Yes, and how does that make you feel?"

Imaginary Justin sat up on his imaginary sofa and spoke. "Well Dr. Elizabeth Bradley, What I feel is… I feel I want to fuck my sister." This statement caused the doctor to jump up to her feet with dollar signs in her eyes. She ran over to the door and opened it up where her husband stood listening, dollar signs also in his eyes. They then proceeded to dance around the room dollar signs bouncing around them happily.

From out of nowhere Alex popped up behind his imaginary sofa and looked at him strangely. "Wow Justin, that is really messed up. I'm glad I heard it though, now I can tell mom and dad. They'll kick you out and we can knock down the wall between our two rooms so I'll have twice the space. Then we can all begin forgetting you ever existed!"

Justin snapped himself out of his imaginings. His eyes stung slightly at the thought of how easily imaginary Alex had discarded him. He needed to stop thinking about it. It would never happen. He would never let it happen and no one would ever know.

"No one will ever know." he said it out loud just so he could hear it. Confirm it. Reassure himself. He almost choked on his next breath when he heard Max's voice reply.

"No one will ever know what?"

The voice had come from behind him and he quickly looked around to see Alex and Max standing there. The sight was a bit weird because Alex had her arm around Max and he was actually leaning on her. His eyes focused in on them and he noticed they both looked a bit pale. Then he realized the head band around Max's head was in fact a bandage.

"Where is mom?" Alex asked as she began walking towards the lair's exit pushing Max along with her.

Max finally protested Alex's touch pushing himself away from her and walking the rest of the way to the door. "Stop treating me like a baby Alex. I can walk by myself."

Justin's eyes widened taking in the scene. "She's in the sub station. Wait what is going on?"

"Oh nothing," Max replied looking very annoyed with his sister's constant attention. She reached out to grab him again as if she were afraid he would fall over. "I'm just spending some quality time with my sister Alex. It's a lot of fun but I think my time is about up." He slyly reached into Alex's pocket, when she wrapped her arm around him, and pulled out a slip of paper. Before either of them realized what Max was up to he shoved Alex away and stepped through the door. As he was closing it he shouted out. "I think it's your turn now Justin." A loud scraping noise came from the lock that could only be the sound of the key turning. "Sorry guys but this sweet and caring Alex is kind of giving me the creeps. You two will just have to wait here until someone lets you out." The sound of Max's footstep slowly faded into nothing as Alex and Justin stood dumbfounded.

Alex was the first one to regain her senses. She began banging on the door and yelling obscenities along with Max's name. However amusing the sight was Justin decided to stop her. He reached out and pulled her away from the door. "Alex, trying to break the door down isn't really helping." when she reached for her wand desperately Justin's stopped her once again. "You know the door is magic proof. It's there to keep anything that seeps through from the magic realm from reaching the mortal world."

Alex shoved her wand back in her boot and turned to glare at Justin. "Okay Justin and why are you so calm about all of this anyway? Max just locked us in here for who knows how long. You should be just as mad as I am." she said aloud but inside she was screaming that she couldn't be alone with Justin. Not right now! She had never gotten her time to think. Her time to shove all thoughts of loving Justin out of her brain.

"Alex, being locked in this room with you while being extremely unpleasant is still the least of my problems right now. Besides dad went out shopping that means he will be back soon and when he gets here he will come into the lair to hide his secret stash of ho-hos. So you will be free soon but until then just try to be quiet so I can find what I am looking for." Justin said in his know it all tone. Despite his calm demeanor he was still a little weary of being alone with Alex, but he reasoned that he had enough self control to sit in a room alone with his sister for an hour or two. He would just work diligently at finding a solution to his problems and time would pass like nothing.

Alex just stood there and stared at Justin with a sour expression on her face. He was sitting down with a book on his lap reading quietly. She was the least of his problems huh? She took offense at basically being called annoying yet unimportant but she didn't say a word. She just stared at him and stared at him.

It only took about ninety seconds and then he was slamming his book shut and jerking up in his chair. "Okay, Alex! Stop it! Stop it right now!" Justin yelled out. He could feel her glare burning into his skin and it was making it impossible for him to concentrate.

Alex smiled beautifully at her brother before opening her mouth to say, "What are you talking about Justin? I'm not doing anything." Her smile widened and she walked over to the sofa to sit down across from him never letting her eyes leave him.

Justin threw his book down on the table and sat looking back at Alex over the coffee table. "Okay. What is it you want Alex? Just tell me so I can get on with my research." he said in a resigned tone.

She kind of wished that she had thought this through a little more because he looked annoyed enough that he might actually give her whatever she asked for just to get her to leave him alone. "Twenty bucks?" she said holding out her hand. Apparently she had read him wrong because he just laughed.

"Yeah, Alex and if I did give you twenty dollars what would you do with it locked up in here?" he picked up his book and began flipping through it again. He really needed to stop being so sensitive or Alex would drive him crazy before they both got out of here. He tried very hard not to be distracted by her eyes locked on to him but in the end he failed. He looked up at her over the book in his hands.

"What are you looking for?" she asked doing her best to pretend that she didn't care.

Justin left the book open and set it in his lap and spoke "I don't really know exactly. Maybe a memory erase spell or a spell that could make me act completely boringly normal. Whatever I can find that will solve my problems."

Alex giggled before saying "You don't need a spell for that second one. That's one less thing for you to worry about." then her face turned serious as she asked, "What kind of problems are you talking about?"

"Well," Justin began, smiling at his sister. She really did care about him and she had just accidentally shown it. "Mom and dad don't really have the money to send me to college. I have a scholarship but that only covers about half. Then there is that fact that after my doctor's appointment today mom is determined to send me to therapy. Oh… and then the other problem… I don't think I can really explain that one." Justin sighed. He hadn't really thought about the first problem since he had been bombarded with the second and third but he figured that the threat of him not leaving would take precedence over everything else he had said. He knew Alex couldn't wait for him to leave.

Alex sat there for a moment absorbing what Justin said before she replied. "I know how to fix those first two problems easy. You wouldn't even have to use magic." she looked at him smugly as his eyes widened and a look of hope passed over his face.

"Then tell me how." he said eagerly. As he watched the smirk curve onto her face and that gleam enter her eyes he realized she wanted something. He wouldn't get his information until she got what she wanted.

"Alright Justin. I'll tell you but first I want to know what the third problem you mentioned was about." she hoped it was juicy. There was nothing sweeter then black mail.

Justin played with his hands nervously. He thought about making up some random lie but then what if she could think of some way to help him. He thought for a moment how he would phrase things before opening his mouth. "Well, you see I saw something that I wasn't supposed to see and now I find that I really, really want it. The only thing is that I can't have it but now I can't stop thinking about it." he said very carefully making sure to be completely vague.

"What do you mean you can't have it? Does it belong to someone else?" Alex asked her face scrunching up cutely with confusion.

Justin took a breath and shook his head negatively. "No. No sh- I mean it doesn't belong to anyone. It's just kind of a forbidden fruit type of situation. If I could just forget about it I would be fine." he had almost slipped. He searched Alex face for any hint that she had caught his mistake but found nothing.

Alex looked at Justin as if he was speaking a foreign language. "I don't get it. Forbidden fruit? I thought all fruit was good for you." she said looking up at him waiting for an explanation.

"Alex you know. The bible story. Adam and Eve had everything in the world. Anything they could ever want. They lived in a perfect paradise but the only thing they weren't allowed was the fruit from the tree of knowledge of good and evil. They couldn't resist it though and after they ate it god banished them from paradise." Justin explained to her. He had expected to see some form of understanding on her face but her expression hadn't changed.

"Yeah I never really got that story. Who would give up everything for a piece of fruit anyway?" she said lackadaisically. "I mean that is just unrealistic."

Justin didn't know why but for some reason he just felt he had to make her understand. He stood up grabbing a cupcake off of the coffee table and walked around it until he was standing in front of her. He held the cupcake up in front of his face and began to speak. "Okay Alex imagine that you have a table and every food you could possibly imagine was laying out on it. Now you could eat from this table for the rest of your life and every thing would be fresh and delicious. At the very center of that table elevated above all the other foods is a single cupcake. That is the only thing you can't have. If you eat this cupcake every other food in the world will taste like ashes and you will constantly feel hunger."

Alex looked up at him skeptically then looked at the cupcake. "I don't know Justin. I think I could resist a day old vanilla cupcake that has started to go stale. It doesn't really seem like a problem to me."

Justin tapped his foot aggravatedly and pulled out his wand zapping the cupcake. "Alright Alex this is not a stale vanilla cupcake. This is a moist fudge cupcake, with strawberry cream cheese icing, drizzled with chocolate strawberry ganache, and topped with a ripe juicy strawberry that has been dipped in white chocolate. Now you have tasted absolutely everything else at the table at least ten times over. The only thing you haven't had is this cupcake. You want it so bad that when you try to think of something else it sneaks up in your brain and takes over all of your thoughts. It's obviously not the only morsel of food in the world but to you it feels like it is." he shook the cupcake for emphasis then stood in place looking at her.

'Wow he really wants this cupcake!' Alex thought to herself. She took a moment to think it over then snapped into action.

Justin waited as Alex processed every thing he had told her watching the emotions cross over her face. He was pretty sure he would have to explain it again some other way. He began to take a step back when Alex shot up in the chair. She reached out with one hand sliding it over his. Stretching up on her toes her face began moving closer and closer to him. He stared at her lips as they parted and her tongue darted out to moisten them. He was pretty sure he was close to hyperventilating when Alex took a slight detour from his face and bit into the cupcake he was holding in front of his chin. A dollop of frosting clung to her top lip as she chewed and swallowed the treat.

"I would eat it. What would be the point of having everything else in the world if the one thing you really wanted was always out of reach? I would taste it, savor it, and it would be worth it. Even if I could never have it again." she said wiping the crumbs from her chin.

Justin stared mesmerized by the movement of her lips and the creamy pink frosting sticking to them. What he wanted most right now was to suck her top lip into his mouth and nibble on it. The words "Taste it. Savor it." echoed through his brain as he begun to lean down.

Every thought flew out of Alex's brain. She was sure Justin was about to kiss her but that couldn't be right. What had they been talking about? She couldn't remember but did it really matter? Her brain told her no. That she should stop trying to think. Thinking was bad for her. Her heart pounded out an agreement then told her to shut up if she knew what was good for her. As her eyed drifted shut her breath hitched, her lips softened and parted slightly. In seconds Justin's lips would be on hers. She waited but was instead startled by a loud beeping noise.

When she opened he eyes Justin was half way across the room with his back turned away from her. Damn. There had to be something in that cupcake because she just had a hallucination. Shaking her head to clear her brain she reached into her pocket for her cell. Pulling it out she hit the receive button.

"Hello?" Alex called out licking her lips and tasting the frosting there.

"Oh Alex sweetie. I've been trying to call you and Justin at the sub shop but no one answered. After Max told me what happened at school I was so worried I took him to the hospital immediately. I just thought I should call you and tell you that the doctor's say that Max should be fine. They don't think the bump is serious but they are running some tests to make sure." Theresa paused for a moment to catch her breath then continued. "Has your father gotten home yet?"

Alex's attitude snapped in at that question. "Well I wouldn't know because our dear little Max locked both me and Justin in the lair." Alex expected some type of reaction from her mother but she didn't get much of one.

"Well you can't really be mad at him mija. He just had a head injury. He's mixed up." her mother defended.

Alex snorted into the phone. "Yeah well that's not really an excuse for him. When has Max ever not been mixed up?" she pointed out.

Theresa just ignored her statement. "Look, I have to go. The doctor's are coming. I'll be back as soon as I can to let you guys out. I'm sure you will be fine until then."

Alex shoved the phone back in her pocket and looked around the room. Justin was now sitting on the sofa reading his book like nothing had happened. Well she guessed nothing had really happened. Except maybe her imaging that her brother might kiss her. She was a crazy person. She sat next to him feeling the need to be close to him. Justin looked up at her.

"So what going on with Max?" he inquired.

"Well Gigi tried to dent in his head by slamming it against a locker but I don't know exactly what he is telling people." she told him.

A shocked look crossed over Justin's face. "It's strange but since she came back she seems so irrational and angry. She was always a bitch but now it's different. It's like all her negative attributes have magnified plus she is unstable. You never know when she is going to blow." Justin said softly.

"Well me and Max are going to pay her back. I can let go the fact that she always picks on me but… It really scared me what she did to max. She needs to pay for it." she told Justin her face going pale when she mentioned their little brother's name.

"Alex you need to be careful. That girl has it out for you. She probably attacked Max because of you somehow. Anything bad that happens to her she will probably blame you whether she has proof or not. I ran into her yesterday and it was almost like she was obsessed with you the way she talked." Justin spoke with concern.

Alex nodded at him. "I promise to be careful." then she swiftly changed the subject. "So you held up your part of the deal. Don't you want to know the answer to your problems?"

Justin looked at her guilt surging through him. He had almost lost his head and kissed her. He had been extremely lucky that their mom called. Judging by the way Alex was acting now she hadn't noticed what had almost happened. He had to keep his guard up until he came up with a solution. "Okay Alex what do you suggest?" he asked. He felt a bit silly getting advice from his little sister but it really wasn't anything new. Alex was always giving him bad advice.

"Alright, for the therapy all you have to do is pretend you are Max" Alex smiled up at him as if that were the perfect solution.

Justin just looked at her as if she were crazy. "How is that going to help me? If I do that they will probably lock me away for the rest of my life!" he was starting to think maybe that was her goal. To have him committed.

"Justin! Even if you act perfect they will still find something wrong with you. Think about it! All those times mom and dad went somewhere with Max and said it was the movies or for ice cream and never invited us! They have been trying to take him to a psychiatrist for years. He even told me he liked going but the doctors always ended up dismissing him and canceling his appointments. He drives them so crazy they just don't want to deal with him! It's perfect." Alex explained

Justin thought it over for a few seconds. "That might actually work… Okay I'll consider it. Now what about my college tuition?" If Alex could come up with such a decent suggestion she might even be able to figure out his financial situation.

"Just don't go." she told him carelessly.

"What? Why? So I can end up a bum living on the streets and you can come every day to laugh at me and poke me with a stick?" Justin asked sarcastically rolling his eyes.

Alex rolled her eyes back. "No Justin. You don't have to go to college. It isn't like your life will be over if you miss it. We could just go with our back up plan and tour as Alabaster Carnation. Or we could make our own comic book. Hell if you want to you could even make robots and I could come up with cool designs and functions. But if you have your heart really set on being a bum I guess that's okay too. I'll even come and visit you as long as you bathe often enough not to smell." Alex laughed softly at the last thing she said. Reaching out with her finger she poked him in the neck.

Justin sat there stunned for a second. "But I thought you wanted me to go? I thought you wanted to get rid of me." He stared at her with a questioning look in his eyes waiting for her to say something.

Alex's face screwed up into a frown at what she was hearing. "Why would you think that?"

"Well I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you are constantly playing tricks on me and insulting me." he said to her as if she were an infant.

"You don't get it? Justin Russo you definitely are no genius." Justin frowned at Alex's insult but she continued before he could interject. "I like playing pranks on people Justin. I could pick on Max and Harper and totally get away with it. I could probably even pull it off with mom and dad at least seventy percent of the time. But you, you never really let me get away with it. The reason I pick on you so much is because you are the best. You are my favorite. And I was kind of hoping you would never go away." Alex looked off into the distance embarrassed at what she had said. All the walls that she had within her holding back her feelings for her brother had collapsed today and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to build them back up. Earlier when she had thought for those few seconds that he was going to kiss her she had known without a doubt that she loved him. There was no going back. She moved her hand blindly setting it on top of Justin's in the space between them on the couch.

Justin looked down at his sister's hand lying on top of his. She usually held up a tough front but deep down she was really sweet. She wanted him to be around and he wanted to be there for her. He just needed to bury the ugliness inside him so it would never touch her. He wrapped his hand around hers and squeezed it. "You're my favorite too, Alex." she turned her head towards his with a flushed happy face "But I'm still going to college." he added turning her smile into a pout.

**Author's Note: I'm going to try to update at least once a week in an effort to finish up quickly. I want to get started on my next story. I have a few different ideas that I've been thinking about. I hope you guys like this chapter. Somehow it got really stretched out. I thought about making it two chapters instead of one but i couldn't find the right spot to split it. I want to thank everyone who has left comments. It has been really encouraging. Thanks for reading and have a great day! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP, but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney channel.**

**Chapter Eleven: In the Garden of Eden**

Okay this was strange. She had been walking down the street towards her families' sandwich shop and now she was…. In the park? Alex looked around in confusion. But this really didn't look like the park either? It looked too wild and untamed to be the park but where else in New York would there be so many plants and trees? Really she was a city girl and all this nature was kind of making her uncomfortable. Everything was just so perfect and bright. It was like looking at the sun. It was beautiful but if she stared at it too long she had a feeling she might go blind….. or at least get a headache.

The grass under her feet was so soft and thick that it almost felt like she wasn't even walking at all. The trees surrounded her towering above her small form. All lush, thick, green, and some with ripe fragrant fruit hanging from the branches. Birds and squirrels frolicked through the trees. A deer came out of the foliage and walked right up to her as if it expected her to start petting it and break into song. Was she in a freaking Disney cartoon? Where were the benches? Where was the litter? Where were all the rude people? Where was that one fat squirrel eating chili cheese fry remains from a greasy plastic fork?

"Where the hell am I?" she yelled out to the sky as if it could give her an answer. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice call back.

"Alex!" but it wasn't coming from the sky. She followed the voice running through the trees. It called out to her over and over again until suddenly she recognized it.

"Justin! Where are we?" she called back still running aimlessly through the vegetation. She finally stopped when she reached the edge of the wood and came upon a clearing. Looking down a slight incline she saw Justin standing in a meadow with the sun shining down on him and a small pond glimmering behind him. He smiled up at her waving his arm to tell her to come down.

Alex turned away from him quickly her face flushing and her cheeks burning. "Oh my god!" she whispered to herself. "He's naked!" A light breeze ruffled by playing with the leaves on the trees and ghosting over her skin. Her eyes widened nearly bulging out of their sockets as she looked down at herself. "Oh my god! I'M NAKED!" she screamed.

Alex was just about to jump into a bush to hide when a hand came down on her shoulder spinning her around. Justin was standing right in front of her smiling and looking directly at her face. Alex's eyes drifted downward coasting over her brother's body. Just when she felt she might over heat her eyes snapped up.

"Justin! Why are we naked?" His hand was still on her shoulder and it was driving her crazy.

Justin's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What? I don't know what you are talking about Alex." his features reverted back into a smile his eyes lighting up. "But I'm really glad you're here. I was starting to get lonely." he released her shoulder twining his fingers with hers and pulling her along down the slope. "Come on."

Justin led Alex to a lightly shaded area on the far edge of the pond where an iron and glass table sat. He pulled out one chair and just stood their waiting until she sat down. He took the other seat and then pulled the cover off a round tray that was placed in the center of the table. He grabbed a cake from the tray taking a large bite out of it.

"Hey," Alex said pointing to the cake in Justin's hand. "That's a forbidden cupcake you're eating isn't it?" she was trying to cover her nakedness as best she could but Justin didn't even seem to notice her body. It was a little insulting to not get at least a wide eyed look but she couldn't really yell at him for not looking at her body.

Justin smiled at her strangely and began laughing. "Forbidden cupcake? That doesn't make any sense. What would be the point of a cake you couldn't eat?"

"Yeah that's what I told you." she said reaching out to grab her own cupcake taking a bite out of it. "So where are we? Why are we naked? And where are Mom Dad and Max? Eww… But I hope they aren't here naked, that would totally make me barf."

Justin looked confused at all her questions but answered them anyway. "Alex, this is our home. I don't know what naked is though. I don't know what a MomDadandMax is either or barf." he frowned briefly before casting another dazzling smile at her. His eyes sparkling. "Maybe you could explain it to me!"

Wow! Wherever they were Justin was kind of stupid here. There had to be some way she could take advantage of that. "Clothes, Justin. We aren't wearing any clothes. That means we are naked. Mom and Dad are our parents and Max is our brother. Our family. And barf is what I would do if I had to see any of them naked." she explained very slowly. Justin just stared back at her as if the concepts of clothes, family, and barf were the most complicated things in the world.

Alex shrugged her shoulders in defeat. She wasn't going to spend all afternoon trying to explain these simple things to 'Naked Justin'. Maybe he got all his intelligence from his clothes. When Justin asked her if she wanted to go swimming with him in the pond she declined. She suggested it would be a better idea to try and find some clothes or at least something to cover them in case someone wandered by. He had told her it was just the two of them and there was no one else to come by then he had splashed off into the pond.

Just as Justin disappeared into the water a snake appeared in the grass beside her. Alex was ready to heft up a chair and slam it down on the snake but she froze in shock when it spoke to her. "Aren't you missing out on a golden opportunity Alex?" it hissed out. "You are all alone with Justin. If I could make a suggestion to-" the snake broke of mid sentence screaming in pain.

Alex coming out of her momentary shock slammed the chair down on the snake. Pssht. Like she needed advice on how to do the wrong thing. She could figure that all out on her own. When she had bludgeoned the snake into the unconsciousness she threw the chair aside and began walking towards the pond Justin was currently dog paddling across the surface of.

"Justin!" She called out to him acting upset. He ran up to her with the same vacant twinkling smile on his face that he had since she got here. She watched him as he approached her, the water sluicing off his body in tiny sparkling beads, and she smiled secretly inside. They met where the water rose up past their knees. "Justin, I was so scared! That snake tried to attack me!" she cried out looking pitiful.

He didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms to be comforted and that's when she struck. Wrapping one arm around his neck she pulled him down, pressing her body into his closer then a friendly hug would allow, mashing her lips into his. When he gasped out in shock she slid her tongue in his mouth and tasted him getting drunk on the flavor. Her free hand drifted down over his body. Over his chest his abs and down further to where she was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to be touching him. She broke off the kiss to look down with a smirk. "Yeah, I'm don't think we are going to be able to find a fig leaf big enough to cover that." she said smugly but when she looked back up at his face his vacant expression was gone. He looked scared, confused and…. Hurt.

"Alex? What's going on? Why are we…? Oh my God! What are we doing?" he shouted out hysterically his eyes shining with tears. Then he pushed himself out of her embrace and all hell broke loose.

A mass of water that looked larger than the pond itself came out of nowhere and slammed into her pushing her to shore. When she was able to pull air into her lungs again she saw Justin struggling to move towards her but the water had turned dark and it was shoving him about angrily until he was on the opposite shore heaving for breath.

The sun left the sky and filled with swirling dark clouds but in the place of thunder came a loud rumbling voice. "Alex Russo! What are you doing to your brother?" it called out in outrage.

She panicked. The first thing that came to her mind flew out if her mouth. "The snake made me do it!" she yelled out pointing to the unconscious creature.

"It matters not!" roared the voice. "You must be punished!" with that said everything returned to its peaceful state. The sky calmed. The water cleared and became more placid then ever.

Alex looked around confused. Hadn't it just said she was going to be punished? She smiled thinking somehow she must have gotten out of it but the smile dropped off her face when a girl walked into the clearing. She was a pretty blonde with fair skin. Just like Justin liked. "And who are you?" Alex asked in her annoyed voice.

"Oh me? I'm that tasty cupcake Justin was talking about. I'm the one he really wants, Alex." the blonde said smugly as Justin ran up to her wrapping his arms around her. Turning away from Alex they both started walking off into the trees.

"Justin!" she called out to her brother. "Justin wait!" she cried out but it was like he couldn't hear her.

The blonde shouted over her shoulder. "Just give up Alex. He's mine now." she said smugly.

The taunting voice sent Alex over the edge and she launched herself at the girl tackling her to the ground. "Like hell! He isn't yours!" she yelled grabbing the girls head and grinding it into the ground.

"Alex! What are you doing to your brother?" A voice screeched out. Only this time it sounded like… Her father?

Everything seemed to fade away and she opened her eyes to find herself in the lair. That's right! She remembered drifting off to sleep with her head on Justin's shoulder. She looked around expecting to find him but only saw her dad looking like his head was about to pop off. A muffled whimper sounded below her and she looked down. She was on the floor straddling a downward facing Justin her hands in his hair grinding his face into the carpet.

It was hard not to laugh so she didn't try to stop herself. She got off of him and he rose, visible carpet burns on his left cheek, his hair sticking out in all directions, grumbling disjointedly.

"I'm sorry Justin." she managed to say with a straight face before bursting out in laughter again. "I was having a weird dream."

Justin just stumbled towards the door grumbling as their father called out to him. "Justin you know better then to let your guard down while your sister is sleeping. She's even more dangerous asleep then when she is awake because she has that deceptive innocent look on her face." Jerry lectured distractedly as Justin stomped out of the shop and up to the loft. His distraction was due mostly to the partially eaten cup cake lying on the floor. He bent down and scooped it up in his hands.

"Eww, you aren't going to eat that are you." Alex said disgustedly looking down at her phone. "It's been lying there since mom called… two hours ago!"

"Alex honey. There is something you have to understand by now. A Russo man cannot resist a cupcake!" Jerry said goofily.

Alex frowned remembering the stupid blonde in her dream. "Whatever dad Justin can totally resist a cupcake." She said forcefully.

Jerry grinned dusting off the cake and replied. "Oh he may try to act like he doesn't want it but in the end Justin is just like the rest of the Russo men. Eventually he will want a bite." with that said he took a bite out of the stale dusty floor cupcake.

Alex frowned staring at the doorway Justin had left through. Maybe she had given Justin the wrong advice. What if pretty little miss blonde cupcake showed up and Justin decided he did want a taste after all? She yanked the Encyclopedia of Wizardry up off the table and began rifling through it. She needed to find that memory erase spell or maybe an anti-love spell or a disgust spell. Just in case.

* * *

Justin sat alone in his room cleaning the camera Alex had stolen and trashed yesterday. It had taken him about fifteen minutes to figure out how to make it visible again. Alex must have been working on her spells. Then another twenty minutes of cleaning and he was almost done with it. He thought back to what had happened in the lair and shook his head at his own stupidity.

He knew that he never should have let Alex fall asleep on his shoulder but she had been acting so sweet and he hadn't been ready to push her away just yet. So he had let her sleep and decided to continue his reading. He knew that he really should have stopped her when she had started murmuring in her sleep and began licking and sucking on his neck but he had told himself she wouldn't remember it anyway so there would be no harm in it. And he really, really should have stopped her when one off her hands had drifted down his body grabbing his crotch but by then he hadn't been able to think very clearly.

When he had finally gotten a hold of himself and pushed her away he had to catch his breath. That had been all the time needed for sleeping Alex's mood to change. Before he knew it he had been face down on the floor eating carpet. And not in a good way… But in the end he deserved it anyway didn't he?

He couldn't be angry at anyone but himself. He had let her do all those things to him when she hadn't been aware of what she was doing. He still couldn't help wondering what the hell she had been dreaming about. Was she dreaming about some other guy? But that still didn't explain why she had ground his face into the floor, unless she just did that to guys she liked. It was messed up that the possibility wasn't completely implausible. An image of Alex shoving Mason's head into the dirt appeared in his mind and he couldn't help but laugh. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Alex walking through the door.

"You were in my closet!" spewed out in an accusatory tone from behind him. He stiffened readying himself to explain his presence in her closet last night but thankfully she interrupted him. "You were in my closet while I was at school weren't you! I'm telling mom and dad!"

Alex was still irritated from the conversation with her dad earlier and although she knew Justin had a right to reclaim his property from her closet she felt like giving him a hard time about it.

Justin relaxed hearing her finish the accusation. He shrugged deciding he didn't feel like being harassed. When he opened his mouth words rolled out that shocked both Alex and himself. "Well… Okay but then I will have to tell them about how you grabbed my crotch on the sofa."

"What?" Alex screeched out. "Bbb-but I didn't!" She had grabbed him in her dream. She shouldn't' be so squeamish about it but in her head and on their parent's sofa where two totally different things.

"Sure you did Alex while you were sleeping but of course I'll leave that part off" Justin continued. He wasn't sure why he was doing this but a devious part of himself seemed to be enjoying her reaction.

Alex's face flushed and she shoved him. "You wouldn't!" she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well, No I wouldn't but then you wouldn't tell mom and dad I had been in your closet either. You would rather get revenge on your own." Justin laughed.

"I didn't really grab your crotch did I?" she said hopefully holding her breath. She fully intended to have Justin one day but she was sure it would take a lot more scheming then an unconscious groping in the lair which was just embarrassing.

The laughter died and his face went deadpan as he seriously replied. "No you didn't"

Alex smiled exhaling in relief. "You know Justin you are getting a lot better at lying."

Justin smiled wryly back at her and replied. "Yes…. Yes I am." Yeah… I'm so good at it you can't even tell which thing I'm saying is the lie. He turned away from her returning his attention back to his Camcorder expecting her to wander back out like she had come in.

"I guess you know mom and Max are home. I don't see how they 'accidentally' forgot to let us out but Max is fine apparently. He's actually acting kind of normal. Maybe that blow to the head knocked his brain back into place or something." Alex shoved an envelope in Justin's face then walked over to the bed plopping down on top of the covers. "Mr. Laritate wanted me to give that to you. I had forgotten until now."

Justin looked at the envelope noticing it had both their names on it. He tore it open reading it silently. He couldn't help but be a little excited about what it said. "Hey Alex, the news is doing a human interest piece on teenage life at the school! Mr. Laritate wants to set up an abstinence pledge sign up station that hands out pledge cards and purity rings to the students. "

"Ugh!" Alex grunted as she rolled over to face her brother. "Like those little kids on the Disney channel? What does that have to do with us? And why are you so excited about it?"

"Well he wants us to man the booth. There is this scholarship for wizards who live in the mortal realm and I think if I was in a news story like this it would really look good on my application. Plus the weather girl Heather Nakatomi is doing the interviews. It's going to be her first real news piece." Justin said enthusiastically.

Alex glared at her brother. He had that dopey look on his face he always got when he thought a girl was cute. That look had always made her feel like blowing chunks. She used to think the feeling came from disdain but now she knew it was jealousy which just made her nausea much stronger. "I'm not doing it. It doesn't even make sense that he would choose me. I'm most likely to make the school look bad." she declared.

"Yeah he addressed that in the note. He wants you to do it because apparently you have done a lot for the school with that citizenship award and everything and he thinks you will actually make a nice contrast to me. Me being the academic student body president. You being a more average student but still a great contributor to the school. But you know you don't have to do it if you don't want to. That will just leave more one on one time for me and Heather Nakatomi." Justin chuckled then grinned to himself.

One Part of Alex told her that there was no way that Heather Nakatomi would never be interested in Justin. She was an adult and she was way out of his league. But then a completely different part told her that she needed to keep an eye on Justin anyway. She needed to find out who his forbidden cupcake was. She needed to figure out some way to stop him from going to college. Besides she was way cuter than Heather Nakatomi and she had fallen for Justin so maybe the weather girl wasn't as far out of his league as she had originally thought.

"I'll do it…. to get out of class" Alex said with a sour look on her face. "When is it?"

Justin's face fell at hearing his sister's decision. "Tuesday." he muttered out sighing in disappointment. It wasn't that he didn't want her around. It was just that he knew his sister. She had the habit of turning everything she was involved in into a debacle.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it isn't overly exciting. I hope I didn't wear out the whole Adam and Eve thing. I couldn't stop myself from putting it in though cause I thought it was funny. Alex wasn't to impressed with Eden. When I think about it, it seems like a pretty boring place. **** Thanks for reading and have a great day! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP, but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney channel.**

**Chapter Twelve: Confrontations and Cartwheels**

Alex Russo was in a fantastic mood which was really quite strange for several reasons. For one it was ten o clock in the morning and she definitely preferred not to get up until noon. Secondly she was at school which she had to admit was not her favorite place in the world. Another thing was that she was currently wearing her cheerleader uniform which she could have sworn she had shredded up and thrown in a dumpster across town. Yeah not even Harper showing up at her locker with a clean perfectly pressed yell squad uniform and demanding she wear it for game day could spoil her mood. And what do you ask was making Alex so happy. Oh just the simple things.

Things like finding the perfect spell to make any girl that flirted with Justin look like Sasquatch, or having Justin roll around it torment all night while she had slept like a baby.

Yesterday when she had been laying on Justin's bed as he lectured her about how important it was that she behave herself when the news crew came on Tuesday to interview them she had not really been listening. She had been way too distracted by the clean Justin smell on his sheets to pay much attention at all.

Her greatest desire had been to pull the covers up over her head and curl up to sleep for the night but then that would have been kind of weird wouldn't it. So she had quickly come up with a second option. She looked over at Justin to make sure he wasn't watching her and pulled out her wand zapping his pillow to send it to her room. Then she had replaced his orthopedic pillow with a sack of flour magically disguised as a pillow. When Justin had finished his lecture and asked her "Do you think you can do that for me?" she rolled her eyes at him and answered "of course" before quickly exiting the room.

That night she borrowed a magic stethoscope from Max that he had ordered from the back of a wizard magazine. She stayed up till eleven listening to Justin grumble and roll around uncomfortably while she clutched his pillow giggling and inhaling the clean scent of his hair eventually falling into a peaceful sleep. Yep. Life was sweet when the man you loved was also the man you loved to torture.

The sight of a peppy Alex Russo in the hallways of Tribecca Prep caused uneasiness in everyone around her. What was she up to? They didn't know whether to expect a hilarious prank or a horrendous disaster. Even the jumpiness of all her peers couldn't snap Alex out of her happiness. She could be happy if she wanted! Besides watching them jump and jerk around in distress was kinda funny anyway.

The warning bell rang and she decided to make her way to class turning around she spotted Justin at his locker. He almost looked hot in his basketball uniform only he had managed to dork it up by wearing a t-shirt under his jersey. What was he afraid of? That someone might actually see his shoulder's and faint from the impropriety of it all? She decided to make her way over to him, after all she hadn't gotten in her morning insult yet and she didn't want to fall behind on her Justin taunting schedule.

Alex took a few steps towards Justin but was brought to a halt by someone standing in her way. She moved to walk around them but was quickly blocked again. Gigi was standing in front of her a stupid smirk on her face and Alex's happy mood from earlier shriveled up like Max's dead lizard. "Get out of my way Gigi." Alex said roughly trying to hold in her temper.

"Oh. I don't think so Alex. You know you don't have to be so rude! I just wanted to ask you how poor little Max is." Gigi said in a falsely sweet tone.

Alex's anger was ready to erupt at Gigi's words. How could she come up to her and say that acting so innocent after what she had done? Didn't she feel at least an ounce of remorse? Alex wanted to punch her but she knew she couldn't. She had promised Max that she would keep it a secret how he had gotten hurt and there were still students milling around. She reined back in her anger and spoke softly in a calm voice. "Meet me in the ninth grade locker bay after everyone else goes to class." she said chillily.

Alex walked away from her as if nothing had happened but of course something had. Gigi had basically just rubbed the fact that she had attacked her little brother in her face. She should have just ignored her and went to class because Gigi was obviously baiting her to get a reaction. Maybe Justin was right. Maybe Gigi had attacked Max just to get at her. Did Gigi have a strange obsession with her? There was only one way to find out so she made her way over to the ninth grade lockers and waited. The halls cleared and the tardy bell rung the sound of pattering foot steps dissipated as students disappeared into class rooms. Finally there was silence and Alex continued to wait.

She stood there for ten minutes and was about to leave when Gigi walked up to her. The girl had a smug look on her face that revved up Alex's temper once again. She needed to remember to stay calm. Gigi wanted her upset and she had no intention of giving the girl what she wanted.

"Well hi there Alex. You wanted to see me?" Gigi said putting a sickening saccharine tone to her voice.

Alex crossed her arms and stood examining Gigi. She looked extremely pleased with herself a wide grin on her face her eyes sparkling with malice. The girl really seemed to be enjoying jerking her around on a string. Alex smiled back at Gigi causing the girl's grin to falter. The only thing was Alex wasn't the type to be jerked around. No she was most definitely the type to jerk back.

"Let's cut the crap Gigi. You attacked Max. I know it and you know it. The question is why. Is this your twisted way of showing you're madly in love with me? Cause I gotta say I don't feel the same way." Alex said snarkily. Gigi eyes narrowed and her lips compressed in look of distaste at her remarks. Mission one accomplished. She had wiped the smug grin off her face. "Don't flatter yourself Alex." Gigi shot back obviously not getting the sarcasm in Alex's words. "I didn't recognize Max at the time but after I did it was pretty pleasing to think about your reaction to what I did to him."

"What is wrong with you? My reaction to what you did to him? Why are you so fixated on me? I've never even done anything to you Gigi. Ever since we were kids you have harassed me. You've taken every opportunity you could to embarrass me. All I've done is fight back and try not to get trampled by you and now you are even taking pleasure in hurting my family. You've taken it too far Gigi. It has to stop!" The words heaved out from inside Alex and she had to suck in a deep breath to refuel her lungs. She stared at Gigi waiting for the girl to react. To say something.

Gigi's face was red as if all the blood in her body had rushed up into her head. A vein pulsing at her temple looking as if it would burst. She opened her lips and a chillingly emotionless tone drifted out. "Never done anything to me?" Her blank eyes rose up to look into Alex's face and her voice filled with rage. "You've say you've never done anything to me! Since the first moment I met you you've been ruining my life!" she screamed out as her fists balled up and her whole body shook with unchecked emotion.

Alex would have been lying if she were to say that the way Gigi was acting did not disturb her. She wanted to get away from the girl but she needed to know exactly what Gigi thought she had done to her. Every instance she could remember Gigi had initiated their antagonism then Alex had no choice but to finish it.

"Okay Gigi just tell me one thing. One thing that I have done to you that you didn't force me into." Alex demanded.

Gigi's face became impossibly redder and she glared at Alex as she replied. "As if you don't know! I could give you a hundred instances but if you just want one what about what you did to me on Wednesday when I came back to school. You planned that whole thing out didn't you! You wanted to humiliate me! Well believe me you won't have the last laugh!" she howled out irrationally.

Alex thought back to two days ago when Gigi had arrived at school near the end of the day and had almost shoved her to the ground. A small twist of fate had turned it around and Gigi had been the one that ended up on the ground splattered with food. Sure the things she had said to Gigi had not been very nice but that was just their usual dynamic. It didn't explain the girl's rage.

"Gigi I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't do anything. I didn't even know you were there at the school so how could I have possibly planned anything out? Look Gigi do you really think I care about our little feud enough to bother with planning out a prank that elaborate. No. I don't care about our feud and I don't care about you." with that said Alex turned and begun to walk away.

Hatred bubbled up inside of Gigi and she reached out grabbing Alex's arm in a tight grip. She spun her around and shouted down into the brunettes face. "Don't walk away from me like I'm nothing! I'm not done with you! You leave when I let you!" She drew her arm back in preparation to slap her captive. Her pink manicured nails glinting in the light. She hoped her nails scratched her. A giddy laugh bubbled out at the thought of Alex's blood painting her nails as it oozed out of her face.

Alex was in shock. She knew what Gigi had done to Max but some how she had never thought of the possibility of being attacked by the girl. Her mind was frozen and she didn't know what to do. For all her tough girl acting she had never actually been in a real fight. Not even a girl fight. She saw the hand coming towards her face and she squeezed her eyes shut her whole body tensing as she waited for the flesh to connect. It never did.

Her arm was released and she opened her eyes cautiously to find Justin standing behind Gigi clenching her upper arm in a bruising grip. The sight was almost more shocking then the fact Gigi had been about to slap her. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were burning. Every muscle in his body seemed to stand out as if to say 'don't mess with me'. She had never seen him so angry and she had done a lot of things to make him angry over the years. She knew it was an inappropriate thought especially at a time like this but she couldn't help but think it. He looked totally hot.

"Uh, Alex, I think it would be a good idea if you moved out of the smack radius." Justin said causing Alex to lose her deer caught in the headlights expression.

Alex moved to the side frowning at her brother. "Just when I start to think you might actually be cool you have to go and say something like 'smack radius'."

Justin rolled his eyes at his sister's comment. He had just saved her from being bitch slapped and she was still insulting him. He released Gigi's arm and pushed her slightly away from him. She spun around to face him with her best glare but it didn't really compare to his and her expression crumpled before it was even fully formed.

"Gigi," Justin spoke softly. "I'm a nice guy so I want to give you some friendly advice. You need to think twice the next time you decide to put your hands on my sister, my brother, or any of my family or friends for that matter. In fact if you know what is best for you, don't even talk to them, don't even look at them because if something like this ever happens again I might not be such a nice guy anymore." He stared her down with a chilly look in his eyes until she slunk away.

With Gigi now gone Justin spun around grabbing Alex's hand he began dragging her down the hallway. "Seriously Alex what the hell are you doing meeting Gigi in a deserted area of the school? She is obviously mentally unstable. She just attacked Max yesterday. What do you want to be next?" he shouted exasperated.

Alex, finally breaking out of her shock from seeing Justin so effectively threatening Gigi, put on her breaks stopping him from dragging her any further. "Well I didn't think she would attack me." she said defensively.

"Yeah you obviously didn't think. The girl tried to shove you to the ground two days ago and you didn't THINK she would try to attack you?" he yelled at her.

Having lost this round Alex decided to change the subject. "What are you doing out of class anyway?" she asked.

Justin ran his fingers through his hair irritated by the evasive question. "I noticed you didn't go to class so I told my teacher I needed to go to the library to do research for an essay competition. When I was looking for you I saw Gigi wandering around. I figured if I followed her she would probably lead to you." he explained.

Alex didn't say a word. She just grinned up at her brother until he aggravatedly yelled "What!" at her.

Her smile didn't falter in fact she began to laugh. "I love it when you lie. It almost makes me feel like I'm the good child." she said jovially.

"Alex, how could you possibly be the good child? You are skipping class too. Plus you are the reason I had to skip class." he said in his no nonsense tone.

"Well I did say almost didn't I, besides you lied to get out of class I just didn't show up. That makes what you did worse." she distracted him with her words as she began leading him in the opposite direction.

"No, Alex. I have a hall pass so if I get caught I get away with it. If you get caught you get detention. That's the difference and that's why I'm the good one." he said superiorly. He hadn't even noticed where they were going until they were at the door. Stopping he pulled Alex back when she moved to shove the door open. "Oh no Alex. You are going to class and I am going to the library." he said sternly.

Alex plastered on her 'Oh just give me what I want smile' before turning towards Justin. "Come on Justin! We are both already out of class. Its ten-thirty we might as well just take a long lunch. You deserve it after what you did. It could be like your reward for saving me." she cajoled.

Justin's determination faltered at her words and she took the opportunity to drag him outside. As they headed of in the direction of a café Justin muttered out, "Well, it would be the first time you ever paid instead of me."

Alex paused a moment before she spoke back. "Yeah, Well I don't actually have any money on me so… I guess I wouldn't take the word reward too literally."

Justin shook his head not really all that surprised by what she said. He steered her towards the restaurant after all if he was paying he might as well get to eat where he wanted.

Alex didn't protest when Justin led her to the touch screen restaurant. She had her last date with Dean here about a year ago but it had been so long that it really didn't bother her. Despite the fact that he was the rebel she had always imagined to be perfect for her, in reality it just hadn't worked. He didn't know her and he hadn't shown that much interest in actually getting to know her.

Justin led her over to a table near the skee ball. He dug some quarters out of his pocket and turned to Alex. "You want to play?" He inserted a coin taking a few tosses before letting Alex take a turn.

Alex tossed the ball and frowned when it swung to the side rolling into the zero hole. "I'm not very good at this." she muttered embarrassed. Moving to pick up another ball Justin came up behind her sliding his hand over hers he guided her arm. She felt her arm tingling with electricity as she released the ball letting it arch perfectly into the one-hundred slot. She spun around smiling at Justin. "I wouldn't think you would be good at that type of thing." she said with surprise.

"Yeah. Well it's easier when you think of it in terms of physics." he said seriously.

Alex laughed. "Of course. Whatever you say Dorkules. I have to go to the bathroom." Alex walked away quickly feeling awkward. This so felt like a date to her. She needed to cool down before she did something crazy. She spent a few minutes in the bathroom reminding herself to act cool then splashed her face with water. It was strange that she had never felt so nervous with a guy before. As soon as she sat down at the table with Justin a waitress came out placing her food down in front of her. She looked at Justin confused. "I didn't order." she told him.

Justin smiled at her "A double bacon barbecue cheeseburger with curly fries inside the bun and a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream on the bottom. You always get that Alex." he said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Maybe it was.

Alex smiled back at Justin. He knew her. He would never let her down. He would never treat her like she wasn't important. He would totally make the perfect boyfriend. That is if he wasn't her brother but she really didn't plan on letting that stand in her way.

* * *

Gigi was angry. Why had she run away from that dork? He definitely couldn't have been as intimidating as he had seemed at the moment he had threatened her. It had only taken a few minutes for her anger to build back up and it reached dizzying heights as she thought about Alex Russo and her brother. Obviously her initial plan wasn't working. If it were working Alex would have been avoiding her Justin like the plague but they both seemed normal. She needed to come up with something else. He had told her that it might not work but she hadn't thought about that until now.

She seethed as she ducked into the girls' locker room. Taking a seat on one of the benches she thought about her current situation. How was it that Alex Russo always seemed to get the better of her? Even when she thought she was winning somehow Alex always pulled ahead. She always had someone helping her too. It was so unfair. The sound of a shower running in the background seemed to magnify in her brain swirling around with all her negative emotions.

She might have blacked out because one moment she had been in the locker room and the next she was back in the hallway. Her clothes were slightly damp but she felt much better like all her anger had been released and she was ready to face the world again. She stood casually at her locker as that Harpo girl walked over to her locker with another cheerleader following her.

"Jamie, did you hear? Somebody attacked Mary in the locker room showers. She slipped and sprained her ankle!" Harper said dramatically.

"Really? Now who are we going to get to be the top of the pyramid? Did she see who did it?" Jamie asked

"Apparently she had soap in her eyes so she couldn't see. I'm going to try and get Alex to top the pyramid because she is the lightest yell squad member after Mary. But you know it's Alex so I can't guarantee anything." said Harper.

Jamie grabbed onto Harper's sleeve pleadingly. "Please Harper you have to make her do it. We have all been working on this routine so hard, well excluding Alex. It doesn't seem right for her to always be doing nothing. She could at least pull through for us this once." As Jamie yanked on Harper's sleeve something spilled out of the girl's pocket.

They both reached down picking up the beads that had spilled out of Harper's pocket. They were glass with swirling patterns like marbles. Jamie looked at them admiringly. "What are these for? There so pretty."

The bell rang and Harper became distracted. "Oh well I was going to make a dress with them but if you like them you can have them. I have plenty more. I gotta go to class but I'll talk to Alex. I'm sure she'll do it." she said before running off to class.

Jamie stood admiring her new beads thinking of making a neckalace or a bracelet as Gigi sidled up next to her. She was startled when Gigi's hand came down on her shoulder and almost threw the beads back on the floor. She turned to find the mean girl staring at her with dull eyes.

"Those are interesting. I think I would like to have them." Gigi said looking down at beads in the nervous girl's hand.

Jamie saw the way Gigi treated people that didn't go along with whatever she said and she had no intention becoming one of them. She handed Gigi what she wanted. "Then you should have them." Jamie said then turned around running off to class.

Gigi smiled. Everything had just fallen into place somehow. Maybe this time Alex Russo wouldn't be so lucky. Maybe this time Gigi would come out ahead.

* * *

How was it that now that he had decided that he needed to try and distance himself from his sister it seemed like they were spending more time together then ever? He had to admit it was partly his fault. There were times they were just thrown together and he had to grin and bear it. Then there were other times when he could have avoided her but he hadn't. Like today. He could have not stuck his nose into Alex and Gigi's business. He could have not skipped school and gone to lunch with Alex. He could have not let his guard slip so much that he hadn't noticed he had his arm around Alex in the restaurant until a old lady walked up to them beaming and going on about what a cute couple they made. What could he say? 'Oh this girl? The one I have my arm wrapped around like she is my girlfriend. No, this is my sister.' The woman probably would have had a heart attack. Alex hadn't said anything either. He hadn't looked at her feeling particularly guilty but he could imagine the disgust on her face. The sad fact was Justin just didn't have much self control when it came to Alex.

Even on the bus ride to the basketball game when Alex had shoved Zeke out of the seat next to him and took his place he had done nothing. How hard was it to tell her he didn't want to sit with her or that he needed to talk to Zeke? Obviously harder than he thought. It was torture. She had spent the whole bus ride lying up against him sleeping. Come to think of it she had done that yesterday too. What was he her personal cushion?

When they finally reached the rival school the team did warm ups and the cheer squad practiced. The gym slowly filled with parents and students. His parent's and Max were absent. Max had a headache that morning and had stayed home from school so mom and dad were probably using that as an excuse not to come. Last game had been kind of embarrassing with the whole positive Alex fiasco. That was probably the real reason neither of them were here.

The game started. Justin spent most of his time on the bench despite the four three pointers in a row he had made last game. The coach didn't seem to think they counted for much seeing as how they had ended up losing anyway. His eyes drifted over to the cheerleaders on the sidelines and he smiled at what he saw. Everyone was happy and perky bopping around in synchronized steps, that is, except for Alex. She was right in the middle of it about three steps behind everyone else and the look on her face said 'Please God strike me down now!' Two girls moved in one on either side of Alex grabbing her and lifting her up in the air. A flash of blonde caught Justin's eye just as the girls lost balance pitching Alex forward into the air.

Justin sprung up in his seat. "Gilesjay Timesday!" he yelled out and began hoping across the room on one leg. He had just reached Alex and was wrapping his arms around her form frozen in mid air when his foot slid on something and every thing came crashing down. Alex fell safely into his arms and he breathed a sigh of relief. She could have cracked her skull open. She had been falling head first into the polished wood floor. He looked up surveying the crowd around them. All the other cheerleaders were slowly getting up rubbing their abused body parts. He expected to see a certain blonde psycho among them but she wasn't there. Moving to get up he felt something stabbing into his palm. Under his hand was a small round glass bead and as he looked around he saw them scattered all over the floor. One thing was certain. This had definitely been no accident.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay another chapter finished! It really shouldn't have taken me so long to write it but I'm a procrastinator. I kept on telling myself I didn't know what to write but when I finally sat down in front of the computer it flowed out. I know what is ultimately going to happen but sometimes I get stuck on the details. So next chapter should have Justin's trip to the Psychiatrist! Thanks for reading and have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP, but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney channel.**

**Chapter Thirteen: I'm Not Okay**

Alex Russo rolled over in her bed slowly coming out of sleep. She peered over at her clock with blurry eyes. It was eleven in the morning. A soft ray of light some how infiltrated her curtains to beam in her eyes. Groaning in frustration she rolled back over shoving her head under the pillows. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply she tried her best to ease back into oblivion but it was already too late. Consciousness had already reached her brain and it was refusing to leave her in peace. Thoughts burst into her head unrelentingly until she abruptly sat up in bed scattering her covering of pillows across the floor.

Grumbling she slid out of bed. Annoyed that somehow she had woken up before her preferred time of twelve-thirty she decided that the first thing she needed was a hot shower. Walking sluggishly out of her bedroom and towards the bathroom she managed to slide through the door and have it mostly closed before it jerked to a halt. Alex turned around and glared at the door noticing a foot stuck in it.

"Alex! I have an appointment at noon. I have to get in there to take a shower." came Justin's irritated voice.

She held the door peering out of the opening. "Well that's just too bad for you. Shouldn't you have taken care of that earlier anyway?" Alex pointed out.

"I don't have time for this right now. I slept late. So what. I have to leave in thirty minutes. Just let me in." he informed and then demanded.

Alex smiled deviously at her brother. "Okay Justin, I'll let you in. But I'm just letting you know I'm not leaving. I'm taking a shower. So if you are coming in here to take a shower you are going to have to take it with me."

Justin stared into her evilly smiling face and he could swear his heart stopped beating. When it started back up again he retracted his foot, turned around, and walked away. He knew she had just said that to get him to go away. He shouldn't have given into her. Problem was those words kept repeating in his mind along with images of him stepping into the shower with her… and neither one of them was doing a very good job of washing up. Wiping the thought from his brain as best he could he retreated back into his room. He could plainly hear his father singing loudly and horribly from the master bathroom. He would just have to hope someone would get out in time for him to clean up.

Alex slowly pushed the door closed and stood for a moment staring at the knob. She hadn't really meant to say that. Well she had but then she hadn't. It had really just popped out of her mouth and now she was staring at a lock. Should she lock it? I mean what were the chances he had actually taken her offer seriously? One in a million? Then what were the chances that if he did take her seriously he would actually turn around come back and climb into the shower with her? One in ten-billion? She reached out to turn the lock on the door. He wasn't coming anyway. She had been joking. He wasn't coming and she was locking the door. Her hand fell back down to her side before it could even reach the twist lock. Well maybe she should just leave it as it was. Just in case…. Yeah she was seriously delusional. Hopping into the shower she got down to business.

His reaction to her offer hadn't been very encouraging but then it hadn't been completely discouraging either. He had looked a bit scared and run off but there hadn't been any trace of disgust on his face that she could find. What did it mean? Who knew that Justin could be so hard to read? She had taken a few opportunities to test the waters yesterday. After all you wouldn't just jump into a pool before dipping your toe in to check the temperature…. Well she would. Justin on the other hand would not so she was taking the choice away and dipping his toe in. When she felt he was ready she would shove him the rest of the way in and cannonball after him.

She couldn't tell what he was thinking. It was so messed up because she used to be able to tell what he was thinking all the time. Or maybe she had just thought she could. Like yesterday when Justin had left the table to get more napkins she had gone up to an old lady and convinced her to help her out. She had told the woman that Justin was her best friend but she really loved him and just need someone to plant the idea of them dating in his head. It was true for the most part she had just left out the fact that they were siblings. So she had rushed back to the table and cozied up to him complaining about being cold. That had gone very well because she had managed to get him to wrap his arm around her waist his hand resting on her thigh. That was totally a boyfriend move! It still seemed to tingle from the contact an entire day later.

At most she had expected for him to put his arm around her shoulder and maybe not even that so she had been ecstatic. Then the lady had come up crooning about what a cute couple they made Justin had stiffened up and the expression on his face had looked like he would be sick. He avoided her eyes and had kept his arm around her until the woman walked away then jerked his chair to the opposite end of the table.

Then there was the bus ride. She had pretended to be asleep and lay against Justin making sure to press her breasts into his side. Even going as far as to tangle one of her legs with his. He had just sat there as rigid as humanly possible. Did that mean he was tempted or disgusted? The hell if she knew! And then the last and most annoying reaction to her testing. When Justin had saved her for the second time that day, twice in a day that had to be a new record, she had of course taken the opportunity to 'accidentally' run her hands down his chest and abs as she was getting up. She had even 'accidentally' brushed her lips up along the column of his throat. And you know what his reaction was? Nothing! He didn't even notice! He just looked intensely out at the crowd around them. She would have preferred anger or disgust at least that would have been something to work with. Nothing!

It was so confusing. She was tempted to try the mind reading spell but she knew that Justin would sense the intrusion and block her out. Then he would be angry at her which would just make it harder for her to get closer to him.

About twenty minutes after stepping into the shower Alex stepped back out. She conjured on a cute outfit and headed downstairs. Justin was sitting at the table looking unkempt and grouchy and she walked by him to get some cereal. "I'm out." she said casually and sat down with a big bowl of lucky charms.

"Yeah. Gee thanks for telling me. I have to leave in oh about eight minutes so that was really helpful." Justin stood and chanted "relax renew refresh rejuvenate" and his body began to glow as his clothes changed, his hair neatened, and the oily sheen on his forehead disappeared.

Alex scoffed. "I see that was a real inconvenience for you." she said sarcastically while shoveling cereal into her mouth.

Justin rolled his eyes at Alex and turned his back to her as a loud boom sounded below them and the floor shook. He turned back to look at her before rushing outside and down the stairs. Alex following closely behind him until they reached the sub station. A large line of people flooded out as they rushed in

There were cold cuts everywhere. Mustard and mayo splattered all over the walls. Pickles stuck to the ceiling. Melted cheese clinging to every surface. They stepped forward into the gigantic mess and Justin had to grab Alex to steady her when she stepped on a tomato and nearly fell into a pile of sandwich fixins. Directly in the middle of dining area stood Theresa. She looked ready to erupt, fist raised halfway in the air sauerkraut strew through her hair and frozen on the spot.

The kitchen looked ten times worse then the dining room. Max stepped out completely covered in sauces meats and condiments and shook like a wet dog sending more mess flying through the room. "Don't worry everybody I'm okay." he said nonchalantly and looked around the room then faked a shocked look. "Geeze, what happened out here?" he exclaimed before making a beeline for the exit.

Unfortunately for Max when he had been shaking himself a slice of pimento loaf broke free from his body flown through the air and smacked Theresa in the face breaking her out of her frozen state of shock. She grabbed a hold of his shirt collar preventing his escape. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" she hollered. "You are picking up every single piece of food that you splattered all over this restaurant! Do you hear me! What in the name of god were you doing in that kitchen anyway?" She asked not really expecting an answer.

Of course Max did not hesitate to open his mouth and come up with the stupidest explanation ever. "I was trying to set the record for largest combustible sandwich ever made! It's genius because who would ever want a combustible sandwich? No one! Then I could keep the record forever! Yep my name is going down in history. The only problem was that it got so big that I couldn't fit it in the oven to toast it but you know me, I'm a problem solver so I used a fireball!" he said enthusiastically.

"Uh. Max? Since no one wants a combustible sandwich anyway couldn't you have just made a small one and it would still be the largest. Seeing as how it would be the only combustible sandwich." Justin said in the moment going along with Max's ridiculousness.

Max only laughed at him. "Yeah Justin, I could…. If I wanted to make the world's lamest combustible sandwich!"

This caused Theresa to string out a litany of Spanish curse words as she shoved a sponge into Max's hand. "You better start cleaning now! No magic! I'm going to stand here and watch you so don't even think about it." She stood with her eyes glued to Max.

Justin rolled up his sleeves taking in the disaster area. "Well I guess I'll just have to miss my appointment. Too bad but I'm needed more here." he said almost glad Max had trashed the restaurant. A slight smile curved his face until Theresa turned to him with a glare.

"Oh no you are still going! You're eighteen so it isn't like I would have to sign any consent forms. I was planning on taking you but you will just have to go on your own. It's on East 125th street. Here is the address. You can take the subway." said Theresa handing him the appointment card and some money, then sternly stared him down until he walked out the door. Her attention immediately returned to Max, after Justin left her sight, so she missed Alex sneaking out the door.

Justin was already seated in a subway car in route to his destination when he noticed Alex had followed him. He should have realized it sooner after all who else would be shooting spitballs at his head? The sight of her made him very suspicious. What did she have planned now? If she intended to listen in on his session somehow so she could mock him later she would be disappointed because the only thing he planned on doing was getting out of ever having come to therapy again.

He finally confronted her when she ran out off paper and started flirting with a slimy guy that looked like he could be at least twenty years older then her. He stepped right in front of her like the man she had been talking to didn't exist. "Alex why are you here and what do you think you are doing?" he said tensely.

Alex opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the man sitting opposite of her. "Hey buddy. The lady and I were talking when you rudely interrupted us. I think maybe you should leave. If she wanted to be with you she wouldn't be sitting here with me." he said arrogantly while leering at Alex's exposed legs. "Isn't that right honey pot." he said to Alex making a kissy motion with his lips.

Justin saw red. He couldn't believe his sister had been flirting with this slime ball but seeing this man blatantly eye humping her sent him over the edge. He grabbed the man by the front of his shirt yanking him up and slamming him into the wall of the car. "You think you're hot shit don't you?" he pinned the stocky man to the wall and delved into his mind. "You're really just a sad little man. You hit on girls way to young and way to beautiful for you. Amazingly sometimes it works, if they have had enough drinks, and they come home with you but they always leave laughing. Then you cry. I would feel sorry for you except for the fact that I can tell deep down at your core you are a whiny little sick fuck. I know what you want to do to those girls and that's probably why god gave you tiniest dick in the universe." He said pinning the man with his glare.

Alex looked around noticing that a lot of people were watching. This was not what she had pictured happening when she had started talking to the little weasel to get Justin's attention. She looked into the man's mind like Justin must have done and saw that he was a pedophile and a would-be rapist. She was slightly disgusted with her self for encouraging him even though she hadn't meant anything by it. Trying to diffuse the situation before Justin got in trouble for assaulting the man, she grabbed his arm and called out his name. He ignored her continuing to stare at the now quivering man.

Justin mumbled something she couldn't make out and his eyes flashed red. Alex cursed softly. What was he trying to do make the man pee his pants? She did the only thing she could think of which was wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Please stop Justin. I was only trying to get your attention. I ran out of spitballs and you were ignoring me! What else was I supposed to do?"

The tension in Justin's body eased at the contact and he turned around to face Alex. She wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him away from the situation setting him down in a seat and taking the spot next to him.

"Alex, do you know what he was thinking about doing to you?" Justin whispered his neck cording, jaw tightening.

Alex's skin turned pale at the violent images she had seen in the man's mind. "Yes… but it never would have happened. I was just talking to him. I would never be alone with that man."

Justin wanted to protest. He wanted to yell out 'What if he followed you? What if he forced you to go with him?' but he held it in. There was no way that man would even look at Alex or any young girl ever again without his balls shriveling up in fear. Not after what he had said and done to the man's mind. But there were still other men. "I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" he said aloud without realizing it.

Alex wrapped her arm around his twining their fingers and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Nope Justin you can't, you might as well accept it. You're stuck with me. When we're in our sixties I'll still be shooting spitballs in your hair and flirting with the oldest creepiest guy around to get your attention. Only when you make the guy crap his pants it won't matter so much since he will already be wearing a diaper." Alex said cheekily.

Justin tried to fight back the smile forming on his lips but failed a small chuckle escaping. He turned his head slightly looking down at her seeing her lips curving as well. How was it that when he was beyond upset she could still make him laugh. In that moment he wanted badly to press their smiling mouths together but he settled for brushing his lips across her temple in a brotherly gesture.

"So, Justin" spoke Alex. "Why did you read that guys mind? I mean that seemed a little unnecessary." she asked curiously.

He answered without thinking. "I use the mind reading spell on all the guys you show interest in. I can't just let you go out with anyone Alex. Of course no matter what was in that guy's head you wouldn't be going anywhere with him." he scoffed.

Alex's eyes widened in disbelief. "You have been reading the minds of all my boyfriends! Let me guess! Dad put you up to it? I can't believe this!" she exclaimed.

Justin's face reddened. "Well actually…. I did it on my own. To be honest you have horrible taste in guys and I just wanted to make sure you would be okay with them." he confessed.

Alex didn't know if she should be flattered or annoyed that Justin had been butting into her personal life. She decided to remain neutral because the curiosity was eating her alive. "So what was it like? Inside their heads?" she asked.

Justin chuckled. "Well, Riley was so in love with himself I didn't really worry about him. He could never love you because he was the center of his own universe. The relationship was completely superficial. Dean." Justin paused to laugh again. "He was the biggest pussy I have ever met. There was no threat there. All talk no bite. I'm pretty sure if he ever saw a pair of breasts he would have run away screaming…. Mason… well he was a dog. He loved you in a doggy sort of way but that's not really the way two people should love each other. It should be equal but Mason would always be below you. It couldn't really work out but I was just happy that you were happy." he explained

Alex thought over Justin's words. He had obviously spent a considerable amount of time thinking out all of her relationships. That led her to one question. "If the type of love I'm getting is wrong what should it be like? What should it feel like?"

Justin turned away from her looking out the window. "All your relationships seemed a little forced and they change you. You shouldn't ever change Alex. It should be natural. Something that can't be ignored. Like gravity. It just pulls you back in every time. "

The train stopped at his location and he got up still holding Alex's hand they exited the car and made their way to the stairs leading up to the surface. When they reached daylight Justin moved to make a left towards the doctor's office but Alex turned right their hands still clasped. They stretched out and snapped back together like a rubber band.

Justin face heated up and he released her. He hadn't realized they were still holding hands. It somehow seemed a lot less appropriate then when they used to hold hands walking to elementary school. "Where are you going Alex?" he asked trying to hide his embarrassment.

Alex looked down at her shoes guiltily. "Well, I heard Nurse Klein got sent to the Manhattan Psychiatric Center and I've been wanting to visit her. Just to see if she was okay. When I heard mom say East 125th Street I figured now was a good a time as any to come, especially since there was a huge mess for me to avoid helping clean up. The center is in the opposite direction as your doctor's office I guess. Maybe we can meet back up and ride home together." she said uncertainly.

Justin was suspicious of why Alex would want to visit Ms. Klein but he didn't protest only addressed her last comment. "I'll definitely meet you here in about eighty minutes. Is that okay?" He wasn't going to let her ride alone. She was jerk/creep bait.

Alex smiled. "Sure. I should be done by then. Later." she waved before turning to disappear into the crowd.

Justin made his way to the psychiatrist's office he was extremely nervous. Honestly he didn't know if he could pull it off. There was no formula to explain Max's madness so how could he ever hope to emulate it. Sometimes he just seemed a little bit goofy and other times he would act completely off then there would be the brief bursts of complete lucidity. You could never tell which Max you were going to get and for how long. Just when you thought you had him figured out you were proven wrong.

Justin signed in at the front desk and went to take a seat in the waiting room. He figured he might as well try to get into character so he looked over the magazines grabbing one with a zebra on the cover. Taking a pin out of his pocket he began scribbling on it. He hoped this would be weird enough to be considered Maxish.

It didn't take long for his name to be called and he was ushered into a blue room with beige and chocolate furniture. They were probably hoping to go for a serene feel but how could you possibly feel serene when you were being forced into therapy against your will. As he sat on the sofa a thirty-ish woman came in through a side door that probably led to her private office. She sat at a desk and began flipping though a file.

"Ah, Mr. Russo I see that you have some complains of insomnia, stress, and mood swings. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Bradley. I understand today is your first visit so I thought it would be less stressful for you if we filled out you patient profile together." She said in a posh british accent. "Now let's see. Justin Russo, Male… and how old are you?" she asked as she filled in the form.

"Arrrgh, I be eighteen ye saucy wench." Justin replied in the worst pirate impression ever.

The doctor looked at him strangely and gave a false smile. "What an interesting accent you have. What type is it?" she asked politely.

Justin frowned and gave his best confused look. "Accent? What Accent? I thought we were just doing funny voices. Mine was a pirate. What was yours?" he paused to laugh. "It was really good! You sounded so stupid!" Justin laid back on the couch grabbing his sides chuckling loudly.

The woman made an annoyed grunt and indignantly replied. "It's my natural voice! Let's get on with the profile. Sexuality?" she continued doing her best to ignore his increased laughter.

"Oh Wow! That's your real voice! That's awesome! I bet people laugh everywhere you go! I wish I could sound half as ridicul-" Justin continued but was cut off by an angry growl.

"Mr. Russo would you please just answer the question. What is your sexual orientation?" she said tersely.

Justin looked at her as if she were stupid. "Uh duh! I'm a guy can't you tell by looking!" he said sitting up and shaking his head at her. "You think they would have taught you that in medical school."

She took a deep breath. "No Mr. Russo, I'm not asking what your sex is. I'm asking what your sexuality is." she continued hoping he would realize the mistake. When the young man smiled she thought maybe he had understood.

"You know what? Mr. Russo and Dr. Bradley are awfully formal. If we are going to be sitting here talking on a regular basis maybe we should come up with nicknames!" Justin said enthusiastically completely ignoring the question.

Dr. Bradley sighed. This wasn't going to be easy but she supposed that was a reasonable request. "Alright then. How about you call me Lizzie? And what would you like to be called?" she asked.

Justin frowned shaking his head. "You know…. Lizzie sounds kind of boring besides it doesn't suit you. I see you more as a Bluto. I of course will be The Mongoose!" he said dramatically waving his arms as spoke the last two words.

The doctor glared at him her mouth pursing in annoyance. "No… There is no way I am calling you 'The Mongoose' and I won't tolerate being called Bluto! Now Mr. Russo would you describe yourself as a homosexual, a heterosexual, a bisexual or by and other term relating to sexual preferences?" she said in a stern voice.

Justin took on a blank expression crossing his arms and staring listlessly out the window.

Elisabeth began tapping her fingers on his chart in irritation. "Mr. Russo? Justin? Could you please answer the question so we can move forward." she said in a falsely sweet tone.

"Sorry but there is no one by that name here." Justin said as he looked around the room as if searching. Pulling the magazine from the waiting room out of his back pocket he began scribbling in it again.

She took a deep breath before finally conceding. "Okay would the mongoose say he was hetero or homo sexual?"

Justin chuckled. "The Mongoose is more of a title. You can call me Mr. The Mongoose or even Dr. Mr. The Mongoose." he said continuing to write in the magazine.

She took a deep breath blowing it out loudly her face turning a bit red and lines etching into her forehead. "Doctor? Why would I give you the title of doctor?"

"Well they gave it to you didn't they? I don't see you doing open heart surgery and they call you doctor. I could totally do open heart surgery so really when you think about it, I deserve it more than you." Justin said never looking up from his magazine.

She wanted to throw down her chart and stomp out the door but reigned herself back in and ignored his statements. "Alright. Mr. the mongoose would you say that you were a heterosexual or a homosexual?" she asked once more.

Justin looked up from his magazine for just a moment with a serious expression. "To be perfectly honest I have to say that I am against it."

Dr. Bradley gave him a strange look. "I'm sorry? You're against what?"

"I'm against homo…. Homo-whaty. I mean really what is the point?" Justin said incredulously.

Elizabeth smiled. She was finally getting some where. She checked off heterosexual on the form and took some notes on the patient's homophobic statement. Just when she had finished and was about to move on to the next question Justin began talking again.

"I mean do we really need two percent milk! Whole and skim are just fine. Don't even get me started on pasteurization! Warm milk… gross but then I guess it is a necessary evil." Justin rambled on.

Homogenization! He was sitting here in her office talking about the homogenization of milk! She threw the chart down on the floor and snapped up onto her feet. She tried to speak calmly but she could not keep the pitch of her voice stable. "You know what? Let's just skip this profile for now. You can fill it out later. Let's just jump right into it and talk about you! How are you feeling right now?"She said sounding a bit desperate.

Justin ignored her and stared down at the doodle he was making his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. After a few minutes he looked up and jumped in shock to see the woman so close to him.

"I need for you to pay attention to me." she said irritably directly in front of him with her hands on her hips in a fed up stance.

Justin turned away from her on the sofa pulling his feet up and facing the the wall. "I am paying attention to you." he said still staring down at the magazine.

Elizabeth finally losing her last shred of patience ripped the magazine out of her hands. She opened the magazine to see crudely drawn familiar human faces on African wildlife. Her face screwed up. "What is this?" she said in a disturbed voice.

Justin turned to her smiling. "Oh those are my drawings. You see I like to draw people's faces on the animals that best describe them. It's really calming for me. You see on the first page the gazelle that is Mindy your receptionist because she is graceful beautiful and has a swift mind. The elephant on the next page is Mr. Thompson. I met him in the waiting room. You know in some cultures the elephant is a symbol of wisdom. I even drew one of you." he said with childish pride.

She turned the page once again to see a face somewhat resembling hers on a hyena. The hyena was engaged in sniffing another hyena's butt. She choked on her words as she spoke. " How … interesting. And what does the hyena symbolize?"

"Ummmmm." Justin strung out as if trying to avoid the question. "Well that is not important. Really the expression on its face reminded me of you." he finished shrugging his shoulders.

Elizabeth glared at him and threw the magazine on her desk. "Okay. Now that we have gotten rid of all the distractions… How are you feeling?" she asked.

Justin put on his best Max thinking face. He sat there for a few minutes with the expression frozen on his face. Bluto was doing her best to ignore it but he could tell she looked disturbed. Finally he broke out of it and answered with an uncertain expression on his face. "Hungry?" he said as if it were a question.

"No! Hungry is not an emotion! You do not feel hungry!" she snapped.

That exact moment Justin's stomach conveniently rumbled. "Uh… but I'm pretty sure that I'm hungry." Justin said "Wait I think got some peanut butter stuck to the roof of my mouth." pausing he looked up and his jaw moved around his tongue hitting the roof of his mouth. "It's really not enough though is it?"

Justin put Max's thinking face back on and Dr. Bluto started pacing rubbing her temples and muttering incoherently. After about sixty seconds he burst back out of his Max face with a smile. "I should totally invent bread and jelly that sticks to the roof of your mouth! A meal in the roof of your mouth! Genius!"

Lizzie looked like she was about to snap when a phone ringing interrupted her pacing. She looked relieved to have something break the impossible session up and turned to him smiling. "Well Mr. Russo it looks like I have a call I must take in my private office. I hate to interrupt your session but it could be something really quite serious so if you would just wait right here I will try to wrap it up as quickly as possible." she said before briskly exiting the room.

As soon as the office door closed Justin was off the couch and across the room. Conveniently there was an empty drinking glass on the desk. He picked it up placing the mouth against the wall and waving his other hand over it as he chanted. "Being here is a pain in the ass, I want to leave but then I can't, so let me hear what there is to say, through the wall through the glass, now make it stay."

Very carefully he removed both hands worrying over the likely hood of the spell working. He had never been very good at impromptu spells. The glass stayed in place and he felt instantly pleased with his work. A moment later a voice came booming out of it startling him.

"Oh hello Peter." came out an irritated and decidedly less posh british accent. "Yes I'm seeing the patient you sent over right now… No he is not a good candidate for the study Doctor Vincent's is holding… Well because he is a complete imbecile! He can't even answer a proper question and it doesn't seem as if he's got any anger problems let alone brains."

Justin smiled at her description of him. Hopefully he had succeeded in annoying the woman enough make her never want to see him again. He sat down at her desk propping his feet up and leaning back waiting for the conversation to end. They were arguing now about Peter Bradley's need for money. Apparently he had a few malpractice suits against him and they were bleeding him dry.

An open drawer caught his eye and he pulled out a large accordion style folder labeled "Candidates for the Vincent Study" it was divided into two categories: accepted and pending. What no reject section? He knew he really shouldn't be going through confidential information but for some reason he felt drawn to it so he began looking through it.

It seemed pretty pointless. Just pages of forms listing the patient's name at the top with personal information below. Some had pictures on bottom some didn't. He was wasting his time and he was breaking the law. He had to stop but then he flipped one more paper forward and a name popped out at him. Gertrude Hollingsworth. Wasn't that Gigi's name? He flipped another page and that name popped up at him also but he couldn't place it. Edward Dumas. Who was that? It felt like the answer was searing on the edge of his brain but he couldn't reach it. He went through the rest of the papers not recognizing any of them until he came upon the last paper. Emily Klein. That was the nurse Alex was visiting. It was strange that she had been committed. She had never seemed like an unstable person but then he didn't really know her. Anyone could seem to be perfectly normal while being secretly crazy so he dismissed it. All of the names he had recognized were in the accepted pile.

The phone conversation in the other room was still going on. Justin leaned down to put the file back up when something caught his ear.

"Yes…. Yes I know he is paying us a lot of money to find patients for his study… I won't screw it up but I don't think it's right!… Uh you are disgusting Peter!… Okay I'll do it again but this is the last time!… I'm so tired of hearing you say that. I swear I am going to hang up on you!… Peter!… You useless fucking twat!" the phone slammed down and the sound of agitated heavy breathing filled the room.

Justin hurried over to the wall but his mind went blank. Why hadn't he come up with a removal spell before he had placed the glass on the wall? Her breathing had slowed down and any moment now she would walk through the door wondering why a drinking glass was stuck to her wall. Then it would be even worse when she realized it worked like a speaker transmitting sounds from the other room. Desperately he grabbed the glass with both hands pulling as hard as he could.

Just as Elizabeth walked through the door way she heard a crashing noise. She was greeted by the sight of one of her favorite Waterford crystal glasses slamming into the wall opposite her. Her right eyed ticked with irritation. Looking to her side she saw Justin staring in shock at the mess. Clearing her throat she waited expectantly for an answer.

Justin put on his best dopey look and said with and disappointed voice. "Oh… It was filled with air. I thought it might float. You know like a balloon." he said smiling sheepishly.

The ticking in the doctor's eye increased to unsettling twitch. "A glass balloon?" she questioned angrily.

"Do they not have those?" Justin asked trying his best to look confused.

Elizabeth felt beyond pissed. Suddenly she didn't feel so bad about what she was going to do. She stomped over to he desk picked up a prescription pad and scrawled the drug and dosages on it. Then she snatched up her clipboard from the floor and pulled the top sheet off. "Okay Justin I want you to fill this prescription at the pharmacy downstairs. A lot of people try to get away with not taking their meds. If you don't get it I will know and call your parents to inform them you aren't cooperating with your treatment. Now I also want you to fill out this profile for me and I'll see you back here in two weeks." He walked over the the exit opening the door and calling out. "Mindy I want you to set up another appointment for Mr. Russo."

Justin exited the room feeling disappointment waft through his body. He had failed. He made his next appointment knowing it was futile to resist. If he didn't then his mother would. He went downstairs to fill the prescription. He would buy it but there was no way he would take it. When he entered the pharmacy the person at the counter was on the phone. They looked a bit nervous and the tried to talk as quietly as possible.

"Yes, Doctor Bradley I understand. The one written in red ink." the man said mysteriously before putting down the phone and looking up at Justin.

Justin placed the paper with his prescription on top of the counter his eyes connecting with the red writing. He thought he saw a guilty expression on the man's face and the guy seemed to be avoiding his eyes.

'This wasn't right. What the hell was going on here?' Justin thought as he snatched the white bag from the man's hand and threw the money at him. He wanted to get out of here. Get away from this itchy feeling of unease. He walked as quickly as he could to the place where he was supposed to meet Alex. Arriving a little early he sat down to wait for her.

To waste time he decided to fill out the form the doctor had given him. He pulled the pen from his pocket and moved his hand over the paper, looking down at it. Hand freezing in mid-air above the white paper. It was the exact same form that he had seen in the accordion folder he had rifled through earlier today except this one was mostly blank. His name at the top. He thought of Gigi who had disappeared for a year and a half only to return angry and extremely unstable. He thought of Nurse Klein who had always seemed so nice and motherly but now was committed to a psychiatric center. Then he ran all the strange dialogue he had overheard in the past hour through his head.

He was grasping at straws. Wasn't he? Gigi and Klein both went to his same doctor… so what? Gigi was crazy and Nurse Klein had a break down. It wasn't strange at all. Nevertheless he balled the paper up throwing it in the trash along with his prescription bag and sat back down to await his sister.

* * *

It was really too easy. All she had done was tell the receptionist on the main floor that she was looking for her sister, Ms. Klein, and she had directed her to ward eight on the fourth floor. Security was way too lax in this place. Then when she had come into the waiting area no one had been there. No one was manning the front desk. No one was waiting to see any of the patients. She sat down in a black vinyl chair waiting for someone to appear. She took in the sterile monochromatic surroundings. Everything was either sparkling white or a shiny black. It almost hurt her head. She took a few minutes to chip away at the peeling nail polish on her short finger nails but quickly became impatient. Waiting had never been something she had been very good at. There was one door in the room other then the one she came in at. Maybe she should just go on in. It was obvious no one was coming. Maybe she could find someone to help her on the other side.

Alex walked over to the door and grabbed on to the door handle shaking it up and down. Locked. Well that had never stopped her before. Looking around the room to make sure there were no security cameras pointing at her she pulled out her wand and zapped herself to the other side of the door. She found herself in a long hallway. The black and white theme prevailed. She scanned the area for signs of life. Nothing. There were doors on either side of her each with a small window. She looked into the first one on her right and saw a skinny girl maybe twelve years old sitting on a bed clutching her hands in her hair rocking forwards and backwards almost in a fetal position. Alex got a pained feeling in her chest watching the girl suffering and reached for the door handle. It was locked.

It was one thing to pop herself into the hallway but she couldn't pop herself into a locked patient's room. How would she explain to the girl how she had gotten in? What if she turned out to be violent? Alex moved on to the next window. There had to be a doctor, nurse, or and orderly in this place somewhere. The lack of them was starting to creep her out. This couldn't be normal. She looked into window after window. She saw a huge muscly man lying on the floor crying uncontrollably. She saw a small delicate looking woman tearing her room apart in a rage. Every room she looked into contained a person consumed in some type of crazed emotional collapse. There was no one sleeping or watching TV or reading and there was no one here that was helping or calming or giving them their medications.

There were only three rooms left that she had not looked into. She moved down to the next one and finally saw Ms. Klein. She was standing in front of a shatter proof mirror staring into in vacantly. Alex sighed with relief at not seeing her in a rage or weeping like all the others. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Ms. Klein suddenly slammed her head into the mirror. Ms. Klein pulled her head back and repeatedly smashed her head into the mirror. Over and over again until blood started trickling down her forehead.

Alex almost cried out in pain just watching it. She reached out for the door handle shaking it frantically, hoping for it to open. She had to stop her but of course it was locked. Suddenly she noticed a button and speaker on the wall next to the door.

Alex held down the button and shouted out, "Stop! Please stop Ms. Klein!" she felt like crying watching the woman abusing herself.

Ms. Klein's head froze at the shouting. Her eyes widened and became watery as her arms began shaking. Her head darted around frantically looking for the source. Then she began screaming with long body shuttering bellowing roars. "That voice! THAT VOICE! It's you! It's all your fault! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" she screeched out.

Guilt balled up in Alex's chest and it began moving upward until she thought she would choke on it. She pressed down the button once again to sob out mournfully. "I'm sorry Ms. Klein! I'm so sorry! I never thought this would have happened!" cried Alex.

Ms. Klein finally pin-pointed the speaker launching herself towards it she tried to rip it out of the wall. Alex couldn't watch anymore. She felt so guilty. She hadn't meant to cause the woman's breakdown but as usual she had been too caught up in her own agenda to think about anything else.

She began walking toward the door she had popped through ready to leave. She would have to find something to help Ms. Klein but at the moment the solution was evading her. She would start working on the answer tonight and if she absolutely could not find anything she would breakdown and ask Justin.

Alex was almost to the door when the handle turned down. She froze in her tracks ready to lie her butt off but she didn't have the chance. The door was thrown open and a dark shadowy figure appeared in front of her clamping her wrist in a burning grip. She tried to break free and run but her vision blurred and all the muscles in her body seemed to go limp at once. A sickeningly sweet scent entered her nostrils followed by a coppery blood smell. Her face felt so heavy that she had to struggle to keep her eyes open and she did. She kept her eyes open for as long as she could but inevitably it became too much and they slid closed as she lost consciousness.

Someone was shaking her. Her neck hurt and her legs felt cramped but she just wanted them to leave her alone. She reached out to smack them but missed her hand only meeting air. The shaking continued and fed up she finally snapped her eyes open. She was crouched on the black vinyl seat in the waiting room with a tall angelic looking blond man in a white lab coat standing in front of her, smiling down at her charmingly.

"Well looks like sleeping beauty has awakened!" he said enthusiastically beaming at her.

Alex growled in response to the too happy man who had woken her up. She looked around to completely absorb her surroundings. She let loose a deep sigh of relief. She had fallen asleep and it had all been a dream.

The man reached out his hand as a peace offering and introduced himself. "Hello there, I'm Dr. Vincent." When Alex made no move to take his hand or offer her name he continued. "Well, I hope you got a good nap in. Although it looked pretty painful the way you were scrunched up. I'm sorry there was no one here to help you but, you see, my receptionist has the flu and I was supposed to be filling in for her. I got called away when one of my patients had a breakdown on the subway this morning so I had to leave the front desk unmanned." he explained in a friendly voice.

Alex was only half listening to the man and pulled out her cell phone to look at the time. Crap! She was supposed to meet Justin twenty minutes ago. Blondie was staring at her with that dopey grin on his face asking if he could help her with anything. She did want to see Ms. Klein but she didn't have time for it now. She would just have to come back later. Shoving the blond out of the way she briskly told him she was late for something and left. The look on his face seemed disappointed but she didn't really care.

She jogged back to the subway station where she was to meet Justin and found him standing on his toes looking around worriedly for her. Her heart thumped slightly at how sweet he was before she shoved the girlyness down. As soon as Justin spotted her he rushed towards her grabbing her shoulders and looking down at her.

Justin's face scrunched up as he inspected his sister. Normally he would be snapping at her for being late but she looked pale and shaky. "Alex, are you okay? You look a little sick." He said with concern.

When she thought about it she didn't really feel so great. After she had first woke up from her dream she had assumed it was just the usually ill grumbliness from being forced awake against her will but it had lingered longer then expected "I'm fine" she assured Justin.

Justin smoothed back her hair before feeling her forehead for warmth. "Are you sure you feel okay? Why were you visiting Ms. Klein anyway?" he asked the two questions, one not necessarily having anything to do with the other.

Alex thought back to her dream of Ms. Klein screaming and blaming her for her breakdown. Her eyes teared up and she suddenly had to get it off her chest. "I- I caused Ms. Klein's breakdown… I was the voice in the bathroom she heard. I popped out and when they opened the door and no one was there she went crazy." Alex sniffled out.

Justin pulled Alex forward cradling her head in the center of his chest. She clutched onto his shirt hiding her teary face from the world. He wrapped his arms around her in an effort to comfort her and began rubbing her back pressing his face into her soft hair. If only he could hold her like that forever but her couldn't.

He pulled his face away from her and spoke. "Alex, look at me." she didn't move her face from his shirt front so he had to reach down and push her chin up for their eyes to meet. "I'm not saying what you did was right. In fact, it was pretty wrong." he said pausing to let it sink in.

Alex frowned up at Justin wryly. She had been perfectly content to breathe in his Justiny scent from his shirt and be comforted by that but no he had to ruin it by opening his mouth. "Gee, Justin thanks. That makes me feel sooo much better." she said sarcastically ready to push herself out of his arms.

Justin tightened his arms when she pushed away to escape and their bodies pressed firmly together. Alex had relaxed and she didn't show any signs of wanting to escape so he leaned down rubbing the side of his face against her hair. "But, Alex, The thing is you can't blame yourself. You did not make her crazy. It would have taken a lot more then what you did to do that. Something was already wrong with her. Something she was hiding and it has absolutely nothing to do with you." he said firmly lifting up his head to look down at her.

Alex smiled rubbing her face against the front of Justin's shirt. She didn't want to look up and she definitely didn't want to break their embrace. Right now everything felt like magic and she had the sneaking suspicion that the moment she left Justin's arms it would disappear dissolving into the air like it had never really existed. Reluctantly she lifted her head looking up as Justin's face a half smile quirked on his lips. "Thanks Justin," she murmured softly before leaning up on her toes. She placed a kiss on his cheek deliberately aiming low so that the corners of their mouths brushed over each other. Was it just her or did the place their lips touched feel unbearably hot?

Justin felt the side of her mouth touching his and forced himself not to turn into the kiss. He unraveled his arms from her and placed them on her shoulders pushing her away. It was best he just ignored the almost kiss because it was nothing. She probably hadn't even noticed the side of his mouth brushing hers.

"So you sure you're okay Alex?" He asked once again.

Inside she felt mixed up. The day had been unsettling and she couldn't quite say she was okay and make it completely true. "Yeah Justin, I'm fine." she assured looking him over. "You don't look so great yourself. You seem on edge. Are you okay?" She asked reaching up to feel his forehead in the same gesture he had performed earlier.

Justin thought over his day. His irrational suspicions of a conspiracy against him. Why would anyone conspire against him? But he couldn't wipe the thought out of his head after the strange things he had heard today. Maybe he was going crazy.

He reached for Alex's hand pulling it down off of his forehead. "Yeah. Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be?" he said smiling at her. His eyes caught on a purple mark on her skin and his smile morphed into a frown. "What happened to your wrist Alex?" he asked pointing to the dark purple bruise.

Alex looked in disbelief at the mark on her wrist. Her stomach knotted up and she felt sick. "I don't know. I must have hit it up against something and not realized it." she told Justin but in her mind flashed the dark figure grabbing her wrist. It had been a dream hadn't it? But then that bruise looked an awful lot like a thumb print.

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! I'm sorry for the delay in updating. The only thing I can attribute it to is laziness on my part so I am sorry. I'll try to whip myself into shape! This is the longest chapter yet! It definitely wasn't meant to be this long but I always end up going off on a tangent. For example the only thing i had planned on writing was Alex's testing Justin and the visits they made. Justin's to the doctor and Alex's to the mental ward. I just ended up adding the subway ride and the exploding sandwich and them meeting back at the train station. I sometimes worry that the story is getting lost in other details and becoming boring. What do you guys think? ****Oh I was anxious to post this so I hope it doesn't have too many errors! **** Thanks for reading and have a great day! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney Channel. **

**Chapter Fourteen: Fever Pitch **

The man smiled as he looked out the window watching the main entrance of Manhattan Psychiatric Center, waiting for the girl to exit the doors. When he had first sensed her presence he had been furious but now he was elated. He had caught a scent for something he liked. On first sight of her his instinct to kill had taken over. She was in a place she shouldn't and seen things that were not meant to be seen therefore the most rational action would be to remove the threat of exposure then dispose of the body. He had actually almost killed her. Reaching out with his hand he had grasped her arm, each tiny little microscopic spine on the skin of his palm pricking her flesh as he drained the energy from her body. Blood began trickling out of her nose causing his nostrils to flare. It was deep, sweet, spicy, and enticing as scents go but that wasn't what had stopped him. What had stopped him was the smell of power. If he could find someway to harness it…. The possibilities were limitless.

Finally he saw her rushing out of the building then quickly walking out of sight. He felt disappointment in her eagerness to leave. He wished he could prolong the experience. Keep her in his sight for as long as possible but then maybe he could watch her for a while longer. Smirking he pulled a handkerchief spotted with blood from his pocket. He pressed it to his nose taking a deep inhale his eyes rolling back in pleasure as the smell of her blood filled his senses. Putting it back in his pocket for safe keeping he bent down opening cabinets and drawers until he found what he needed. A clean empty bed pan. He filled it with water and then began rifling through the desk looking for the correct ingredients. Eventually he selected two pouches. One had a pale yellow powder inside and the other contained a dark blue almost black sticky substance. He dumped all the yellow powder into the water and scraped a little of the blue stuff in with a tongue depressor he found then swirled it around stirring it up. Taking a letter opener off of the desk he pressed it against his palm until it broke the skin. Blood trickled down his palm and into the green tinted water clouding through it turning the liquid an oddly glowing black. Retrieving the handkerchief from his pocket he tossed it in. The liquid bubbled the moment the last object was thrown in, stream rose from the pan, and the moment it cleared an image appeared in the dark murky water.

There she was. Her skin was pale and her eyes were closed. She appeared to be sitting in a subway train with a dark haired boy who had his arms wrapped around her looking down at her with adoration tinged with concern. He grimaced with annoyance at the sight. It only made sense that a girl like that have people in her life and as attractive as she was it should have been obvious that she would have a boyfriend but it didn't change the fact that it would make it doubly hard for him to get to her. It was so much easier to lure in the lonely and troubled but that wasn't even always a sure thing. If he could somehow manage to gain her trust it would still be hard to maneuver her into a situation where she wouldn't be missed when he took her. He thought for a moment if she would really be worth all the possible trouble. In all the time he had been waiting she was the only person he had come in contact with who had any potential. With her power he may be able to fully restore himself. He simply could not let the opportunity slip through his fingers, no matter how much risk was involved. If he didn't get her he could end up stuck like this forever. That would be a completely intolerable situation. The time he had already spent like this had been horrible. He had to get her somehow.

He wished he could have just taken her on the spot but that would have been too complicated. Explaining a new unidentified patient in the ward would be nearly impossible and if someone were to come looking for her that could blow his cover. No he had to wait. He would come up with a plan, it would work, and he would have her.

Focusing his attention back on the bowl he saw that her body had relaxed and she appeared to be sleeping. The boy looked around in what appeared to be paranoia before leaning in and softly brushing his lips against hers. When he pulled back the expression on his face was pure guilt and he looked around again as if to make sure no one had seen. This was very interesting behavior. Why would the boy look so guilty for kissing the girl and why would he be so paranoid about someone seeing it? There was something else going on there. Was it some type of Romeo and Juliet scenario? But if it was the boy would be worried about someone seeing them sitting together not just kissing. Well whatever it was he would find out and use it to his advantage.

He watched as the train came to a stop and the boy shook the girl waking her up. A hiss issued from the bowl forming syllables and then words. "Come on Alex, this is our stop." The bubbling hisses relayed the words the boy spoke.

"Alex!" he said aloud in satisfaction at learning the girl's name even if he didn't care for the sound of it. In his time women always had beautiful long flowing feminine names. Alex, it sounded rude and boyish. Alexandra, now that was a woman's name. That's what he would call her.

The girl stood up with some assistance from the boy and they got off the train. She was very strong he had to admit because when he released her some toxin had unavoidably leaked into her system. It was amazing that she could still stand on her feet at this point. The poison had to have circulated through her body by now. She should be passed out.

The door knob rattled before the office door swung open. Standing in the door way was Doctor Vincent looking down at a chart. Damn it, he couldn't let the doctor see this, shoving the bed pan to the floor with a loud crash the black contents splattered all over the room. He felt this body weakening and realized he had lingered for too long. He couldn't stay for another second so he exited.

The loud clatter of metal hitting the floor caused Doctor Vincent's to look up. Standing in the middle of his office was Iris Fergasen. She was bent over leaning heavily on his desk crying, black liquid was splattered all over the floor. Ignoring the mess he stepped forward pulling her upright examining her and setting her down in his desk chair.

"Iris! How did you get in here without your walker?" he asked in amazement and concern. She was an elderly woman with joint and hip problems who could barely walk with her walker on a good day. Her children had brought her here even though she really belonged in an assisted living facility.

Iris looked around the room with glassy tear filled eyes. As she saw where she was she begun hyperventilating. "I- I don't know." The pain filled tears in her eyes turned to panic. She reached up with one hand to rub her eyes leaving a blood smear on her face.

Doctor Vincent grabbed her hand turning it to look down at the palm. The oozing cut was still fresh and he looked around finding his letter opener stained with blood. He shook his head sadly. Iris was suffering from dementia. She had never hurt herself before though. Once he cleaned and bandaged the wound he took her back to her room then went back to his office to clean up the mess. He didn't know what was going on here but he couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right.

* * *

By the time Justin and Alex made it back to the sub shop Justin was getting seriously worried. Alex had begun shivering as they walked from the subway. Now as he opened the door to their families' restaurant leading her inside he noticed the glazed over look on her eyes and the sheen of sweat forming on her brow.

The sandwich shop was still in disarray. Most of the food had been scooped into garbage bins but the majority of surfaces were in need of a good scrubbing. Jerry, Max, and Theresa all looked worn down from so much cleaning. Theresa stepped forward hands on hips as she noticed them.

"And were have you been all day young lady? You were supposed to come in for your shift at twelve- thirty. You could have been helping us clean." Theresa said disparagingly.

Alex stepped forward unsteadily opening her mouth to reply but the words never came. She felt so weak and unsteady. It felt like her body couldn't support her any more. The last thing that registered in her mind before her eyes fell closed was the floor rushing up to meet her.

The moment he saw his sister tilt sideways Justin had leaped forward sweeping her up before she could hit the ground. When his hand met her skin he noted the clamminess.

Theresa gasped out in shock and ran to her daughter's side to touch her forehead. "Oh my god! She's burning up! Justin take her upstairs and put her in bed!" she ordered him rushing up the stairs ahead of him. Jerry and Max followed the cleaning forgotten concerned expressions on their faces.

Once they reached her bedroom and Justin deposited Alex on top of the covers. Theresa shooed him out of the room leaving him and Max waiting outside by the door. Justin strained his ear trying to hear any conversation going on inside but the only sounds he heard were unintelligible mumbles. Jerry came out occasionally to fetch things like a thermometer, fever reducer medication, cold wet towels, and the telephone but never stopped to say how Alex was.

The silence was driving him crazy. He was thinking about throwing open the door, stomping in, and demanding information. Besides what would they do if he did? Punish him for worrying about his sister's health? His hand was reaching out for the door knob when it swung open. Jerry stepped out looking flustered and immediately closed the door behind him. Justin looked at him questioningly and Jerry gave a relieved sigh.

"She's fine. We called the doctor. He said she just needs rest and if her temperature gets up to one oh three to call him back and bring her in. So the best thing you can do is just go back down and finish cleaning up so it will be nice and quiet up here." Jerry told them heading to the kitchen, then coming back and disappearing into the room with some water.

Justin snorted in irritation. Like he was going to spend the afternoon scrubbing down the sandwich shop after watching his sister nearly collapse to the floor. He went back down stairs but instead of getting to work scraping melted cheese off of the walls he pulled out his wand.

"I want this mess to be clean, so make it shine if you know what I mean." he spoke waving his wand. The room brightened with a brief flash of white light and when it dimmed the restaurant looked cleaner than he had ever seen it. With that out of the way he took the stairs back up to the apartment two at a time eager to assure himself Alex was still okay.

His mother wouldn't let him in the room. She said she didn't need him sick too. He ended up sitting in his room for the rest of the afternoon staying completely silent in the off chance that if Alex cried out he would be able to hear it. When dinner time came he shoved the food around on his plate. Everything seemed so unappetizing but he managed to take a few bites. After dinner he lay in bed his side pressed up against the wall that separated their rooms. He couldn't sleep.

It was about ten when he heard her cry out. Immediately he jumped out of bed rushing out into the hallway. Every one else had gone to sleep by now and the apartment was dark. Reaching out blindly he found her door and quietly pulled it open. A small lamp had been left on giving off a small pool of light that was just big enough to show Alex's tossing form lying in the bed. Her eyes were open, her cheeks wet with tears as she thrashed around like the covers were attacking her.

"Justin!" she cried out in delirium. "Justin! Don't leave me!" she clawed at the sheets kicking frantically shutting her eyes tightly as she struggled against imaginary forces.

Justin climbed into the bed pulling her into his arms and holding her still until her thrashing stopped. "Don't worry I'm here." he told said in a soothing voice. "I'm not going anywhere."

Her eyes slid open for a few seconds and she looked at him blankly with a glazed unknowing expression before they closed back. "I love you" she mumbled.

Justin smiled even though he knew she only meant it in a family way and not in the same way he meant it when he said it back to her.

"I love you too Alex."

Alex's glazed eyes blinked back open looking into his face. A small smile formed on her lips as she said the next words. "Then we can date, but don't tell mom and dad. They won't like it." she said her eyes drifting back shut.

Justin's ears burned. There was no way she said what he thought he had just heard. This heart was pounding in his chest. Maybe he had actually had a heart attack, died, and was in heaven. Yeah… a heaven were God let you date your biological sister. That was about as likely as his sister wanting to date him also the pounding of his heart probably meant that he was still alive. He was pretty sure that would have stopped if he were dead.

He couldn't take this too seriously. She was delirious after all. People said all kinds of crazy things when they were delirious. A tiny voice in the back of his brain pointed out that just because it was crazy didn't mean it was untrue. He decided he would be shameless. He would pump his delirious very sick sister for information while her brain wasn't functioning properly. Reaching over he stroked a tendril of hair out of Alex's face.

"Alex, are you in love with your older brother?" he questioned.

No answer.

"Alex, when you suggested dating were you talking to Justin Russo?" he asked a bit more demandingly.

Silence.

"Do you ever think about kissing your older brother in a completely unsisterly way?" he asked shaking her shoulder lightly in an effort to gain her attention.

Alex's body shifted forward slightly. Justin leaned forward in anticipation holding his breath as he waited for her answer. Her mouth opened slightly and out came a soft snore.

"Shit!" Justin sighed, rolled over, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

**Author's Note: Long time no chapter. This is a short one but I like it. I know I've been neglecting this story but for all the people who like it don't worry i will finish it eventually. This is my first and favorite story. I plan on focusing my attention on this one and 'A Learning Experience'. I was so focused on 'DYDAM2' and that's what held this chapter back but since i didn't get much or a response from part two I'm gonna put off part three for a while (I still intend on writing it eventually though). So the next thing i update will be 'A Learning Experience'. Hopefully at least by early next week. Thanks for reading and have a fantastic weekend! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney Channel.**

Chapter Fifteen: Kisses not Remembered

Alex spent most of the remainder of the weekend in bed. Not because she was desperately ill but mainly because she enjoyed the extra attention. She did feel a little woozy still and Saturday did seem a kind of blurry in her head but other than that she was fine. Being treated like an invalid did have some pretty annoying points but the perks far out weighed the down sides.

When her fever had finally cleared and she woke up, she was greeted with the familiar feeling of her cool bed sheets against her skin and the comforting scent of Justin's stolen pillow. Rolling onto her side she wrapped her arms around it, cuddling it to her face. It was warm and firm, completely pleasant, and totally not a pillow. Her eyes snapped open at that realization and she found her face buried in her brother's chest. She didn't care how it happened, didn't question it at all. Smiling she tightened her arms around him and sighed with happiness. His arms snaked around her shoulders but from his slow even breathing she could tell he was still asleep. She wanted to stay awake and savor the moment but the warmth and the remnants of weakness from her recent illness had her eyes drooping within minutes. In a last ditch effort to remain awake she bit her cheek hoping the slight dull pain would keep her from sliding into sleep, however it was a futile effort. Her eyes slid closed, her mouth relaxed, and her breathing evened out. Each slow inhale brought Justin's scent swirling into her nose causing her to fall asleep with a soft smile curving her lips.

When she opened her eyes the second time that morning he was gone. Sitting up in bed she stretched he arms over her head. Her body felt a little drained. She was pretty tempted to just curl back up in bed, pull the covers over her head, close her eyes, and ignore the world but one thing kept her from that very appealing option. The burning hunger in her gut that would not stop bitching at her to go eat whatever food she could find. She was maneuvering herself to slide out of the bed when her bedroom door abruptly swung open.

Justin entered the room with a bed tray in his hands. "Stay in bed. " He told her and after she had adjusted herself back into a sitting position. He placed the tray over her lap.

On the tray was a bowl of clear yellowish liquid, some dry white toast, and a cup of s brownish red liquid. Alex looked at it all with distaste and yelled out her annoyance. "What the hell is all this crap? I'm hungry!" she said glaring at the tray like she was getting ready to throw it to the ground.

Justin frowned at her. "It's chicken broth, toast, and tea. Alex, you haven't eaten for over twenty-four hours. If you try to eat too much right now it will probably make your stomach upset. Just eat it and then in another hour or so I'll bring you something else." he told her, trying to bargain with her.

Taking a sip of the clear yellowish liquid from a spoon Alex's face screwed up. "Ugh! It tastes like hot chicken water! I want bacon and French toast with maple syrup!" she demanded throwing her spoon down on the floor.

Justin turned away from her mumbling under his breath. "God, I can't believe I set myself up for this." he whispered with remorse.

Alex's ears perked up at his words. "Why are you here anyway? Where is mom?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well mom decided to let me attend to you after she remembered how difficult you can be when you have been ill. So she sent me here instead of herself, to take care of you." Justin explained.

Alex smirked. "But you said that you set yourself up for this?" she repeated what she heard him murmuring under his breath. "So you brought this on yourself? That must mean you couldn't stand to be away from me so you figured out a way to be close to me through nursing me?" she said teasingly.

Justin sputtered out a negative reply as soon as it hit his brain. "Yeah right, Alex! I'm insanely, obsessively in love with you! So I decided to nurse you back to health when you are at your sickest and bitchiest! That makes sense!" he said loudly trying to sound sarcastic.

Alex frowned. She guessed she could ascribe love to anything in her desperate hope to have Justin feel the same way as she did.

He produced another spoon from behind his back and she willingly ate her hot chicken water, toast, and tea. She spent the rest the day being surprisingly cooperative. She did pretty much whatever Justin asked of her. But while she was being obedient her eyes never left him. It didn't escape her notice that he acted slightly off. That he looked at her strangely. That he seemed to study her every gesture and expression. What exactly was he up to?

As cooperative as she was she wasn't doing it out of the kindness of her heart of course. The more cooperative she got the more he pampered her. He fetched her art magazines. Made her fresh lemonade. And walked five blocks to get the cherry flavored shaved ice that she requested. She really should convince mom to let Justin take care of her whenever she got sick. She would definitely be faking sick a lot more often.

The day eventually ended though and she had to demonstrate her regained strength or spend another day in bed. She normally wouldn't mind that, but she felt that wasting a day in bed would be a day away from her work observing and molding Justin which she couldn't do if she was in bed and he was at school.

So she got up for wizard school. Today it was lessons about the Magical Hierarchy. All magical creatures were included in the magical hierarchy. At the top were creatures that were composed of magic but could also use magic. Like wizards, demons, witches, and elves. Then there were creatures that were made up of magic but did not have much control of their magic. Like unicorns, leprechauns, genies, and fairies. Wizards were at the top of the magical hierarchy. Though they were the most powerful every one was considered equal but the truth was a wizard was more powerful than a witch and such.

Her father started to go into detail but she didn't listen. She tried but Max kept interrupting her mental concentration with ideas to get back at Gigi.

Bald her. Pig nose her. Make her unrecognizable ugly. Replace her brain with a rhesus monkey's.. Those were all suggestion's Max recommended.

Alex disregarded every single one. It wasn't that she didn't think Gigi deserved it. It was the exact opposite, Gigi defiantly deserved it. Alex just needed that extra bit of sizzle to really get her attention

Jerry had moved on from talking about the different magical beings to talking about the different types of magic. "Now we all know about magical spells, hand magic, magical wands, magical wishes and such." He said pausing to flip through a book. "But all those types of magic can be divided into two separate categories. Good and Evil. When you do lots of good with your spells it bends your magic to good and you become stronger however when you do evil with your magic your magic becomes more evil and unfortunately this evil magic will become stronger as well. It doesn't only effect your powers though it also effects your psyche. That is why we have to be very careful with how we use our spells. One evil deed can lead to another and another until you wouldn't even be able to recognize yourself." he lectured.

Max continually mentally shot her ideas and she continually rejected them. Give her a constantly growing beard and mustache… too easy. Have all her plastic surgery reversed…. Too hard, who knew where to even start? Form an elaborate plot to convince her tiny aliens were mining in her brains for sorplast which they used for spaceship fuel… too complicated. Replacing all her clothes with bacon… Too stupid. They just couldn't reach an agreement.

Jerry's lecture continued on as his two students barely listened, arguing over how best to punish their enemy. "Now if a wizard or a witch or a demon were to become evil it is not likely that they would be able to be caught and rehabilitated but there are some treatments that they try. Highly unsuccessful treatments. Most evil creatures that are caught get incased in a magical crystal that leaches their powers for eternity. Only one such creature has ever escaped their prison but we are unsure of what became of it. It just disappeared." Jerry flipped the page in the book once again looking it over before closing the book. "Okay I think that will be enough for the day." he looked up at his children to find Max picking his nose and Alex looking on in disgust. He didn't even know why he tried.

Exiting the lair he walked into the kitchen of the sub station to relieve Justin of his duties so his oldest son could work on his independent wizard studies. It was really a shame that he couldn't have three such responsible and studious children. I would make his job a whole lot easier. Patting Justin on the back to get his attention he sent him into the wizard lair calling after him. "When your brother and sister wake up from their mental stupor tell them they will be tested on my lecture next week." he said before turning to the task of slicing deli meats.

Justin walked into the lair to see Max going through a spell book while Alex rolled her eyes and exasperatedly said "No." to every thing. When her eyes caught his he could have sworn he saw that flirty eye-glittering come hither look flash across her face that she usually reserved for delinquents, pretty boys, and guys that were not him but as he stepped closer it disappeared. He told himself that it must have been a trick of the light. He went to the shelf to select some books and took a seat on the sofa.

"Test next week guys! On whatever dad taught today!" he said loudly hoping it would penetrate and get into their brains somehow.

Alex just scoffed. "Like I know what that is. It was much better when I could copy off you Justin." she said making her way over to the sofa. She sat down next to him leaning into his side and accidentally on purpose brushing her hand over his thigh. "Maybe you could help me study." she suggested smiling at him sweetly.

Justin gulped. He had been watching Alex all day as he took care of her, looking for signs. Any thing that would lead him to believe what she had said last night had not just been some random thing that was said because she was delirious with fever. He had noticed a lot of things. Like her looking at him strangely, touching him constantly, and being unusually cooperative. The strangest thing of all was when he had gone to her room to get the tray and dirty dishes after she had finally decided she could get out of bed. He had grabbed the tray and was just about to turn to leave the room when something caught his eye. A tag sticking out from her pile of pillows. He reached down into the mound and sure enough there is was his pillow. The 'J.R.' on the tag confirming it

Maybe he was overreacting. It wasn't exactly a smoking gun but he was very suspicious. It was possible that he was reading too much into it. Like when the crazy lady down the street told him frogs were taking over the world. That day he saw about eight frogs and was slightly freaking out. It wasn't that frogs were taking over the world. He had just been turned on to frogs so he had noticed them when he normally wouldn't have. Was it possible that these were his regular daily interactions with Alex and he was just now noticing? Putting meaning into something that was really just normal. He didn't know but he had a plan to find out.

He was going to kiss her. He was going to get her alone, tell her he loved her, and kiss her. If she reacted well that would be the most amazing thing to ever happen to him. If she reacted badly he would use the spell that he had used once during that baseball game, although he had no clue why he had used it, to erase both their memories. Really that would have been the perfect solution to his problem when he had seen Alex from her closet and the strange feelings he had been having for quite a while had suddenly made sense. At the time though he hadn't been able to think about anything other than Alex, her beautiful body, and what he would like to do to her. By the time he had even thought about erasing his memory it had been too late to use the spell.

Deciding that there was no better time like the present he looked down at Alex and answered her. "Sure. I can help you study right now. Let's go upstairs to the apartment so I can get my old wizard study book." he told her grabbing her hand to lead her up to the apartment. Mom and Dad in the sub shop and Max in the lair, it was the perfect opportunity.

When they reached the living room he began to feel insanely nervous. He need some time to calm down so he released her hand and made the first excuse that popped into his head. "You stay here in the living room because the light is better for studying. I'll go up to my room to get the book." He told her running up to his room as soon as the words came out, not giving her a chance to reply or protest.

Instead of going to his room, he went to the bathroom. First he looked into the mirror seeing his flush anxiety ridden face. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down. When he decided he looked a little bit better he turned to go and his eye caught on some mouth wash. Turning back he grabbed the bottle and swished some of the green liquid. Just because he was most likely about to get punched by his little sister was no reason not to be minty fresh. With that thought in mind he pulled open the medicine cabinet and grabbed a tube of lip balm. Before he got around to putting it on he threw the tube in the sink and turned around facing the door. What the hell was he doing anyway? Primping like a girl? No, what he was actually doing was avoiding what he set out to do because he was scared. Scared of Alex rejecting him. Well he need to man up, go down stairs, and kiss his sister!

If she rejected him at least he wouldn't remember the actual rejection. He wouldn't have the look of disgust stored away in his mind. He would know though. If he found himself standing there thinking 'what just happened' with a brain empty of what had transpired in the past few minutes, he would know that it meant she didn't want him.

Standing tall, he straightened his shoulders and reached forward opening the door. Walking down stairs he held his head high and when he stood in front of the chair Alex was sitting in she got up and stood in front of him. "Alex I-" he started.

Alex cut him off. "Where is your book?" she asked.

"Huh?" he replied blankly.

Alex frowned confused. "You went upstairs to get a book." she told him.

Justin's face felt like it was burning. It was amazing how stupefied he got just thinking about kissing Alex. He began pacing the floor subconsciously as he thought of what an idiot he was, muttering to himself.

Alex was two parts annoyed by this display and one part endeared. Annoyed because all that pacing was giving her a headache, endeared because he looked so cute agitated with a flush face, and annoyed again because she thought it was cute. Walking up to him she grabbed his shoulders to stop him and looked him directly in the face. "Justin, what is wrong with you? Don't make me slap you. I will enjoy it." she threatened.

Well wasn't this too damn romantic Justin thought sarcastically in his head. He opened his mouth to make an excuse and it just slipped out of his mouth. "I love you! I'm in love with you, Alex! I'm sorry I-"

When he saw her mouth drop open in shock he assumed the worst and immediately began apologizing but his apology was cut short when she shoved him up against the kitchen island and pressed her lips to his.

Biting his bottom lip she demanded he open his mouth for her and he unknowingly did just as she wanted. Their tongues met and they both moaned in bliss thinking exactly the same thing at the same time. They didn't know a kiss could feel this good. This right.

Alex broke away first breathing choppy she panted out. "I love you too, Justin. I love-"

This time Justin cut her off, searing his mouth into hers. Both off their minds were clear of all their problems focusing completely on each other.

That was broken though, with the sound of a door swinging open. Alex and Justin sprang apart and turned towards the door where Max stood staring at them with wide eyed shock. Max turned to run and Justin panicked. Taking one step forward at Max disappeared down the hallway Justin shouted.

"Cerebellum Erasus!"

Justin's mind blanked out and he turned around looking all over the room. He saw Alex standing there looking confused.

"What just happened? I feel like it was something important but for the life of me I can't remember." she asked him frowning slightly.

"I don't know." Justin said in an emotionless voice. His head hurt and his eyes were watering. He had his answer now. He had been deluding himself. She didn't want him

Seconds later Max stepped into the room heading for the fridge then stopped in his tracks. "Damn it! Don't you hate it when you forget what you were doing?" he said walking back out of the room.

Justin chucked humorlessly to himself. Sometimes forgetting was really for the best.

**Author's Note: Hey. Sorry it took longer than I said it would, but here it is! I really like this chapter. It took on a life of its own cause this was not what I had planned to happen, but hey i like this better. Next chapter should probably have the abstinence booth in it, so til then. Hope you like the chapter, thanks for reading, and have a great day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney Channel**

Chapter Sixteen: Bleeding Hearts

Justin was acting cold towards her. It was impossible not to notice especially after how close they had been getting. First she noticed him avoiding looking at her which couldn't have been easy for him since she was constantly purposely stepping into his line of sight. When she finally managed to get him alone and talk to him by ambushing him at his locker during lunch he had avoided looking into her eyes as he told her that he was fine and no, nothing was wrong. She had known he was lying but she figured she would find out about it eventually and with him acting strange she didn't want to push him so she had just accepted his words and leaned in for a hug. He flinched, he didn't hug her back, he shrugged out of her arms, and rushed off like she had leprosy and he needed to hurry to disinfect himself.

It stabbed at her heart and she felt like she was slowly bleeding inside. Justin never rejected a hug from her. Once he had even trapped her in a group hug after the whole Milky Way milkshake incident. What had happened to cause this sudden change in their relationship? Just yesterday she had woken up lying next to him in her bed because he was obviously worried about her being sick. The day before that they had cuddled on the subway. In the past few days she had made remarkable progress with him and now she was back at square one or even worse square zero. She tried to think of all the things she had said and done to possibly cause him to want to distance himself from her but couldn't come up with one plausible explanation.

She stared listlessly at the stove top, something clicked in her brain and she suddenly remembered that strange moment yesterday when she had stood next to the kitchen island wondering what was going on and how she had got there. The last thing she remembered had been sitting on the couch waiting for Justin to come down with his wizard study book and tutor her. She hadn't really planned on listening to him lecture her on magical history it had just been a ploy to get him alone so that she could continue acclimating him to the idea of them being together before she actually sprung the idea on him. Just little innocent touches, some eye gazing, and maybe a hair stroke thrown in there if she felt it was appropriate. Very subtle, which wasn't really her style but also sneaky. Sneaky was defiantly her style.

He had never come down the stairs though and then suddenly as if by magic she had been standing next to the kitchen island with a depressed looking Justin. Bingo! When the phrase 'as if by magic' was said or even thought in her family it usually meant it really had been magic. So what had happened and who had cast the spell? Was it possible that she had lost control, thrown herself at Justin, and then erased her memory because he had rejected her? Her heart ached even more at the thought, but that couldn't be it. It just couldn't. It was probably Max. Max was always messing up spells Maybe he did one on Justin that had gone wrong. She would confront him about it as soon as she got home from school.

Right now she was stuck in Home Economics class watching Harper do their assignment. She didn't know what it was supposed to be but it didn't look like it was coming along very well. She should have known better then to trust Harper after eating one of her red hot snicker doodles but really it was better than doing the assignment herself.

A highly disturbing smell wafted towards her and she grabbed her nose scrunching her face up in disgust. "Oh my God! Harper, what is that?" Alex shouted her voice coming out weird from holding her nose.

Harper took the pot off of the stove top to cool. "Oh that's just Nana Harper's famous Fish and cheese stew! Did you know that it's famous?" she said smiling cluelessly.

Alex peered into the dish trying her best not to gag. "Oh you don't say? I think you might have mentioned it. What is it famous for? It's lovely aroma?" Alex said sarcastically then jumped back when something with an eye ball floated up to the top and bobbed around looking at her. "Oh my god! It's looking at me!" she screeched.

Harper chuckled. "Oh Alex, it's not looking at you! That's just one of the fish heads I put in there for extra flavor. Once it cools we'll take them out and then we can taste the soup." she explained grabbing a spoon and scooping out bobbing fish heads.

There was no way that she would be tasting that soup so she started scanning the room for means to escape. Her eyes spotted the clock. There were only fifteen minutes left in class so if she could somehow wait out the clock then she could just leave. "Um… Harper you know your soup looks great! I just can't help but feel like it's missing something though… It looks unfinished somehow." Alex said scratching her head in thought.

Harper looked down at the soup frowning at Alex's comment. He eyes squinting as she stared into the pot concentrating on what was missing. After a few minutes her eyes sprung back up to look at Alex as she gasped. "Oh no! I forgot the capers! You just can't have Nana Finkle's famous fish and cheese stew with out capers!" Harper cried out in upset.

Alex smirked a bit pleased at her luck. "Yep, no capers here and I doubt Mrs. Festwick would have any in the supply room either. Come to think of it I don't even know what a caper is. Is that something that you eat?" Alex babbled on pointlessly.

Harper suddenly got an inspired look in her eyes and hugged Alex. "We made salmon with capers just last week in class! Mrs. Festwick is bound to have some left over! Thanks for reminding me Alex!" Harper released her friend and put the pot back on the eye then scampered off to find some capers.

Alex mentally berated herself for opening her big mouth. This had to be her punishment for talking too much and not paying attention in class. She had no clue what a caper was so the fact that it had been a part of their assignment last week was slightly surprising. Looking back at the clock she saw that there were still three minutes left in class. This could still work out as long at it took Harper longer than three minutes to find the capers she wouldn't have to try the soup. If that failed she would just make a run for it.

She watched as her friend talked to Mrs. Festwick then they both began rummaging through the cupboards. Alex stared at them willing them to go slower. When she saw Harper pull a jar of something from the cupboard Alex spun around to stare at the clock. Thirty seconds left, Alex willed the second hand to go faster, counting down the time in her head. As soon as that bell rang she would be out the door until then her eyes would be glued to the clock to make sure it didn't start going backwards. Almost there, almost and then a searing pain raced through her senses scalding down her back. It felt like something was trying to eat away her flesh. She gasped for breath as if the extra oxygen would help her bear the pain. The smell of Nana Harper's Famous fish and cheese stew assaulted her nose as her shirt and pants clung to her back burning into her skin. Out of the corner of her vision she saw Gigi strolling past smirking as she set down the empty stew pot. Tears filled her eyes and the shrill scream of the bell ringing filled her ears as she fell to her hands and knees in pain. Or was it her screaming?

Feet crowded around her and she wondered if anyone was going to actually do something. They all looked down at her with shocked faces too stunned to be of any help to her at the moment. Then the circle of feet parted and Justin walked up crouching down next to her. His eyeswere angry as he looked her over.

"Shit!" he said roughly grabbing her by her arm pits and hefting her up then pulling her over his shoulder. Everyone just stared like idiots at them as he walked out the door carrying her over his shoulder.

Alex closed her eyes slightly comforted by his presence. The burning had calmed down a little but had not abated enough for her body to relax. Her muscles tensed and her jaw clenched as she tried to bear the burning ache running down her back and thighs. He set her on her feet and she didn't have time look around the room to see where they were before he began pulling her shirt off. Once the clingy scalding wet fabric was removed from her back she let out a wail as the cool air hit her with a sting. Then he was pulling off her pants and she held her breath whimpering as the fabric scraped up against the tender skin on the back of her thighs.

He placed her face down on a cot and she squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to keep the tears from leaking out. It failed when she felt his hand touching the raw skin on her back. Her eyes popped open tears leaking out uncontrollably as he ran his hand up and down her back almost all the way down to her knees then back up to her shoulder blades. What the hell was he doing?

"Pain, pain go away. Don't come back another day." She heard him mumble. The heat in her burns increased but somehow turned from a painful heat to a soothing one. So soothing her eyes were drifting shut and she almost felt as if she could sleep.

He was still running his hand up and down her damaged skin only now it felt nice. This must be why animals liked to be petted. Because even though he had ignored her all day and practically shoved her off of him when she had tried to hug him here he was now taking care of her. Stroking her skin soothingly, he couldn't hide that fact that he cared. He had to love her at least in some sense.

"Heal, heal, heal the hurt. So the damage is not overt." he chanted

The skin right at her nape began to tingle spreading down over her body and suddenly she was insanely tired. She felt Justin brushing the tears off of her face then press his lips to her cheek and she took a deep sigh relaxing her entire body. She didn't know what she had been so worried about. She thought that maybe she was losing Justin but that just wasn't possible.

She laid there for a while resting with her eyes closed. Time seemed immaterial and she was too tired to open her eyes anyway. She didn't know how long she stayed that way but she opened her eyes to Harper's shrill panicked voice. Looking around Justin was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know where she is Mr. Laritate but it was awful! Gigi dumped a pot full of hot stew down her back and I saw some of the skin! It was so red and I think I saw blisters forming! Then Justin came and took her away and I was too shocked to even ask where he was going." Harper spoke at a frantic speed, worry clear in her voice.

Then there was Mr. Laritate's voice, "Don't worry Harper I'm sure he brought her to the nurses office. You did the right thing coming to me first instead of looking for them." he said pulling back the curtain revealing Alex lying on the cot.

Harper squealed with relief rushing over to Alex. "Oh my God Alex! Are you alright?" she shrieked out.

Alex looked up at her friend sleepy eyed. "I'm okay. I feel almost normal but a little tired." she said rubbing her eyes. Then her one track mind came back around. "Where's Justin?" She asked looking around the room once again.

Harper looked away from Alex for the first time scanning the room for Justin and answered confusedly. "I thought he was with you." she said shrugging her shoulders. "but that doesn't matter what's really important is that you are okay. I brought Mr. Laritate to look at your burns." she said.

Burns. She didn't really care. They had stopped hurting and that is where her concern for them ended. What she wanted to know was where was Justin and why had he abandoned her so quickly after saving her. Maybe that was the extent to their relationship. He was her brother. He hopped in and saved her then left her to her own devices because that was all he saw her as. His little sister. Even so she felt betrayed at being so quickly discarded. He should have been here right now comforting her, holding her hand, stroking her hair, giving her reassuring kisses, and pledging his undying love. Perfectly acceptable brotherly behavior… in her head at least.

Mr. Laritate stepped forward grabbing the sheet covering her body and pulled it down slightly exposing he upper back. Both Harper and Mr. Laritate gasped in shock, looks of horror written across their faces. Alex suddenly felt very nervous propping her self up on her arms she turned her head to look back. Brown scaly scabs covered her back and her mouth dropped open. She reached around to touch the foreign skin and it came off in her hand. Sitting up she scrubbed her hands over her back, brown flaky bits flew off in every direction revealing pink flawless baby soft skin.

Harper looked on with her eyes bulging clearly freaked out while Laritate's mouth hung open in disbelief. Alex just threw an 'everything is perfectly normal' smile over her shoulder at them and did her best to explain. "Oh, I've always been a fast healer." Was an extremely lame excuse but one that Mr. Laritate accepted none the less.

After the initial weirdness of watching Alex shed her skin wore off Mr. Laritate seemed extremely relieved. It only made sense because now he didn't have to deal with and injured student or the possibility of being sued. After questioning her extensively about what had happened and affirming that she was definitely unharmed he sent her home early. His words were something like "Woo doggy the stink on ya will have the buzzards circling. You best mosey on home and hose off." causing Harper to frown at the insult to her soup.

Alex winced realizing that she had become used to the smell. As soon as Laritate left Alex said goodbye to Harper grabbed up her wand and zapped herself home. She immediately went to the shower to wash of the fish stink and scrape off any remaining dead skin. It took quite a long time. The smell clung to her horribly and even after she had removed all the dead skin she kept scrubbing until the new skin became tender. When she finally emerged from the shower it was already past the time she usually came home. She dried off quickly and zapped on some new clothes. A ribbed tank top and a sporty skirt for relaxing in, only the under wear was missing. She went to look in her underwear drawer but found it empty. Luckily her mom was coming out of Justin's room as she stepped into the hallway.

"Mom, I'm out of underwear. Is there any clean in the laundry room? "She asked hopefully.

Theresa produced a thong from under her arm holding it out to Alex. "No, I was just about to do a load so you need to gather up all your dirty clothes and bring them down. I was just putting up some things in Justin's room and found these. I must have accidentally put them there last time."

Alex snatched up the panties offered to her and went into her room to slide them on. Looking around her room she saw dirty laundry scattered everywhere and the sight alone made her lazy. She didn't feel like it right now. She would gather the clothes later first she would find Max and grill him until he confessed to whatever it was that was making Justin act so weird. She looked everywhere. The living room, the lair, the bedrooms, the substation, but no Max in sight. She was down to one room left. The basement. She opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit stairway. She was just about to make her way down the stairs when she heard strained grunting. Reluctantly she crouched on her hands and knees to look under the banister down into the room. She was afraid of what she might see. She hoped fervently that it wasn't her mom and dad tangled together grossly proving their love.

It was definitely not that! Her breath caught in her throat with excitement as she watched. Justin was lying on the weight bench shirtless lifting a large barbell over his chest. She could see the muscles in his arms and chest contracting and the sweat forming on his body highlighted his muscles enticingly.

The sight heated her blood and stunted her brain. She felt an aching wetness between her thighs and subconsciously her hand slid into the waistband of her skirt heading straight for the part of her that was just begging for attention.

At that moment Justin decided to set his weights down and get up. Turning towards the stairway with his eyes closed as he swiped the sweat off of his brow. This presented Alex with a perfect view of her brother's sweaty chest and abs and she let out a moan of appreciation as her hand slipped into her panties.

The soft moan didn't go unnoticed and Justin was snapping his eyes open to see his sister at the top of the stairs crouched down on her hands and knees. "Alex? What are you doing up there?" he asked her with a brisk rough voice.

Alex nearly jumped out of her skin. What the hell was she doing? Looking around she spotted a quarter and grabbed it standing up she held it out to show it to him. "Oh! I was just looking for the quarter I dropped. I came down to put some dirty clothes in the wash since mom is doing a load! "She explained quickly and a little louder then necessary.

Justin looked even more confused now than before. "Uh then… Where are the clothes?… And why do you have your hand stuck down your skirt?" he asked uncomfortably looking slightly away from her.

Alex nearly choked on the air she was breathing when she realized she still had her hand in her panties. Slowly she pulled the hand out praying to god he wouldn't be able to tell her fingers were wet. She could do this. She was the queen of lies. Walking down the stairs she headed to the washing machine. When she got there she turned around to look at him. "Oh that's because The clothes I need to wash are actually these underwear." and right in front of her brother she reached both hands into her skirt and shoved her panties down her thighs, pulled her hands out to roll them the rest of the way down, and grabbed them off the floor to toss them into the wash. Her face hot and flaming she calmly walked across the room, up the stairs and out the door before making a mad dash for her bedroom.

She wanted to lie on her bed and touch herself until she came because for some reason, even though she was really embarrassed, taking off her panties in front of him had really turned her on. That was what had gotten her into the whole mess in the first place though so instead she squeezed the thighs together and ignored it as she went about picking the dirty clothes up that were scattered around her room.

She had gathered just about everything when she ducked down to look under her bed. There was just a bra there and when she pulled it out something plastic fell out of one of the cups. She picked it up to look at and smiled evilly. How had she forgotten about this? Well she had become distracted by Justin but that was no excuse to forget about something so perfect. The perfect tool to get back at Gigi and she already knew exactly what to do. It was all perfectly set up it would be a shame not to use it. She kissed the little plastic disk before tucking it away in her school bag. Tomorrow would be a very good day, but not for Gigi.

* * *

Justin Grunted as he shoved the barbell away from his body trying to expel as much tension as possible with each movement. Today had been hard. Trying to maintain a distance from Alex when all he really had wanted was to be with her was torture, but being close to her caused too much havoc with his emotions. Especially after what happened yesterday. He would get over it eventually… or not. Probably not. Then Alex had her 'not so accidental' accident which had torn at his heart and pissed him off beyond belief at the same time.

Seeing her on the ground with cries of anguish pouring out of her mouth had made him feel sick and panicky. He had heard the screams almost halfway across the school and it had sent a chill down his spine because he immediately recognized the voice. On his way to her he had run into a satisfied looking Gigi and he just knew it was that bitch's fault. He hadn't had time for her then though because he need to get to Alex but as soon as he was sure she was okay he went after Gigi. By then she was gone. He searched through the whole school looking for that crazy bitch but couldn't find her. He wanted to throttle her, rattle her brain in her skull until it disconnected from her spine, and the frustration built up in him needing release.

That's why he was down here in the basement working out. He continued his workout until his muscles began to feel weak and shaky, his frustration still not completely released. He got up and was about to towel off when a soft little noise caught his ear. He looked up to see Alex crouching at the top of the staircase with shiny glazed over eyes.

When he asked her what she was doing she got up and told him but it was hard to pay attention when he noticed her hand down her skirt. If he had to guess he would probably say his face was bright red when he mentioned the fact to her. Then she had done the craziest thing yet and walked down the stairs pulled off her thong and threw it in the washing machine. He thought his lungs might have collapsed from lack of oxygen at that point. The sexiness of the moment was ruined however because he was pretty sure he recognized that particular thong. He really hoped he was wrong because they looked just like the ones he had stolen from her. As soon as she was out of the room he ran over the washing machine and there they were. The little purple leopard thong he had hidden at the bottom of his underwear drawer. He felt as if someone had sliced at his heart with a razor blade. This could only mean one thing.

She knew. She knew he was sick. She knew he wanted her, was so obsessed with her that he had actually stolen her panties. Hell, she probably even knew about him seeing her from the closet. She knew he wanted her, loved her, and she was taunting him. His heart bled.

**Author's Note: Okay I know I said that this chapter would have the abstinence booth in it but I was wrong. I remembered the panties and felt I needed to work them back in. I had planned on Alex discovering them while snooping at some point but this works better. I love the confusion. Next chapter will definitely have the abstinence booth though. Thanks for reading hand have a Jalextastic day. (jalextastic... lol) **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney Channel

Chapter Seventeen: The Pledge

Justin tried to control his grin as he looked across the front entrance to find his eyes landing on his sister. She was adorable! He couldn't help but smile as his eyes scanned her. She wore a tan faux leather tank with bead work and fringe on the v- neck and a slightly darker brown faux leather skirt with fringe dangling off the hem, playing peekaboo with her long shapely thighs, it came a few inches short from reaching her boots which climbed up to her calves to her knees. Her hair was up in low pigtail braids and a beaded head band held a single feather in her hair. She stood under a banner that read: "Yippee-Yi-Ki-Yay! It's Abstinence Day!" Sure she was really cute, totally hot, and completely sexy but that wasn't what had him grinning like an idiot. It was the fact that she was one pissed Pocahontas! Her arms were folded angrily across her chest, her hip popped out to one side with attitudes and her eyes were shining with fury expressing instantly that if he knew what was good for him he wouldn't say a word.

Alex spotted her brother the moment he came into sight, her eyes narrowed and the frown on her face deepened. He was wearing a white button down work shirt that was slightly smaller than necessary, dark jeans with tight fawn colored chaps, and a cream colored cowboy hat. He nodded politely to a girl passing and she nearly fell over when her head swung around to check out his ass. Alex swore she saw drool coming down the girl's cheek as she stared. She glared at the girl but went completely unnoticed. The gravitational pull that Justin's butt had on the girl's eyes was obviously too great. This was just terrific! Here she was dressed up as Dorkagawea the Indian guide and Justin got hot cowboy, so not fair!

Justin jogged forward to join his sister in the booth his eyes shining merrily as he reached out and tugged on some of her fringe. When she smacked his hand away moodily he couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up!" she yelled sharply elbowing him in the ribs. "Mr. Laritate made me!" she shrieked.

Grabbing a pigtail and waving it in her face he mocked her, "What about these?" he said tickling the end of her nose with the tip of her braid. "Laritate, make you braid you hair?" he asked derisively

She smacked his hand again this time harder and yanked her braid out of his grasp. She snarled hotly. "Of course not! Do you think I even know how to braid hair?" she paused momentarily to narrow her eyes and glare spitefully into the distance. "He did this to me!" she said, horror coming into her voice at the state of her hair and clothes.

Justin glanced over in the direction Alex was looking and had to bite back a snort as he saw Mr. Laritate approach in his usual cowboy garb. "Mr. Laritate braided your hair?" he asked his voice fluctuating with the need to release his mirth at the hysterical image in his head of the principal braiding a very irritated Alex's hair. He failed in holding back and nearly fell over laughing at his increasingly angry sister.

Mr. Laritate finally arrived in front of them smiling happily and ignoring the very apparent death glare aimed at him. "Howdy there, buckaroos! I don't know about you but I sure am ready for the rip roaring-est Abstinence Day ever!" his voice boomed with excitement.

Justin smiled back at him, happy despite his recent angst over the situation with his sister. Sometimes the world just gave you situations to smile over and he would be a fool to turn down the opportunity for humor to brighten his existence. "Sure am, sir! Why Alex was so excited about it last night she could barley contain herself!" he lied, quickly stepping out from behind the booth before his sister could kick him.

"Alrighty! Well, that's great to hear! We're all glad to see you feeling well Miss Russo." he said cheerfully setting a large box down on their table. Then in a more solemn tone, "And I just wanted to let you know that Miss Hollingsworth has been expelled. She denied the entire incident but there were so many witnesses that saw her deliberately burn you. Her parents are out of town but I spoke with them over the phone and they assured me they would be back soon to ensure that Gigi leaves you alone."

Alex frowned. She should be happy that Gigi no longer had access to her but somehow she felt like the problem was really just being swept under the rug. "Thank you, Mr. Laritate." she said with some appreciation, after all the man was just trying to help her out.

Laritate beamed. "You're very welcome!" he said loudly as he began unpacking his box. Inside there were clipboards, sign up sheets, a box of pledge cards, a laminating machine, bags of rubber bracelets inscribed with the words '_True Love Waits'_, boxes of metallic rings that were sculpted to form the word '_promise_' along the front, and a money box. "Okay! This is all pretty self explanatory but let me go over it for you anyway. First we get them to read the pledge," he said pointing to one of the clipboards. "Once they agree and sign it have them print their name and the date on one of these cards." he pulled out two stacks of cards. "We have two different ones to chose from." he held up one of each, one a pale green with blue polka dots and the other a soft lavender color with a white rose centered on it. He flipped them over showing the pledge and the space provided for the name. "Then you just laminate it. They keep the card you keep the sheet from the clipboard. Now, If they would like to make a donation of a five dollars to Orphan's Hope they get to choose between either a bracelet or a ring as a thank you gift." he explained.

"Wow," said Alex sounding semi-impressed, "And I thought this was just some lame attempt at trying to make the school look good, but we're actually doing something kind of useful." she smiled for the first time that day, the horrid costume she was in moving to the back of her mind.

Mr. Laritate frowned at her phrasing. "Yes, of course we are, and I think you should know that this wouldn't be possible without the money you raised from the tee-shirt sales. That money is funding this project which is why I wanted you working in the booth. It's good exposure. It will look very good on your college applications." he told her seriously.

"Pfft!" Alex spat, brushing him off. "Like I'm going to college!" she said doubtfully. "And even if I were, I don't need a reason to do good things." she added scornfully.

Justin rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, yeah… But you are going to college, and it won't kill you to actually have something to put on an application or a resume, Alex." he told her, organizing everything on the table before him as he spoke. A light bulb went off in his head and he looked up at Mr. Laritate. "Pens. We need pens." he told the principal and the man ran off to get the supplies.

After Mr. Laritate returned with the pens he told them that he would be checking with them periodically through out the day and left. Justin grabbed a fresh pen from the new box and handed it to his sister along with a clipboard. He threw twenty dollars in the money box opened up the package of rubber bracelets and a box of rings. "You want a bracelet, a ring or both?" he asked and scrawled his name on one of the pledge sheets then put a red bracelet around his wrist.

Alex's face puckered with distaste. "Eww, like I would wear either of those things, they're so tacky looking." She shoved the pledge sheet across the table and turned up her nose at it as if to snub the inanimate object.

Justin sighed in exasperation. "Alex! Just sign the sheet and put on which ever one it the least tacky already. I mean how is it going to look? You working in this booth but not even supporting the cause. Not only will it make you look bad but why should someone else do it if the person promoting it won't even do it!" he argued putting the pledge sheet back down in front of her.

Alex grumbled looking down at the sheet, she read it aloud. "I understand that saving myself for marriage is the best choice for physical and emotional health. I know my value and refuse to let anyone convince me to give up my dreams. I hereby commit myself to abstaining from sexual activity until I am in a faithful and loving marital relationship." looking down at the sheet for a moment she smirked, shoving the clipboard back to Justin. "Yeah… I can't sign this. Sorry." She said then turned away from him to help a girl that was walking up to the booth.

Justin held his tongue. He really wanted to yell 'What's your problem?' at Alex but he couldn't make a scene. She had to make everything so difficult. How hard was it to sign a stupid piece of paper then wear some ugly jewelry for one day? As she was talking to the girl he decided to sign it for her. When she was looking very irritated and distracted he shoved a pink bracelet onto her wrist.

Alex watched as the petite blonde girl took her time writing her name on the sheet, looking up every few letters to flutter her eye lashes at Justin. Alex however didn't have the patience for this. Justin wasn't noticing the girl checking him out and that was good but she didn't have all day to watch this girl make eyes at her brother. Stepping directly in front of the girl she yanked the clipboard from her. "Alright… Alice," she said looking down at the clipboard. "Here's your card." she flung a random one at her and smiled her bitch smile. "Thanks for not breeding!" she snapped out hoping for the girl to get the message and just go away.

She didn't. Alice bared her teeth at Alex in what had to be the least sincere smile ever created. "Actually, I wanted him to help me." she said with poorly veil annoyance.

"Really?" Alex said with some sarcasm. "You do realize this is an abstinence booth right? It's not a hook up line." Alex spoke very slowly, condescendingly.

The girl glared at her. Alex smiled. She felt Justin slipping the bracelet on her wrist and she took it as a perfect opportunity. "Thanks, Justin!" she said sweetly, entangling her banded hand with his. "It's so cute of you to buy one for me!" she giggled and leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek. She couldn't have made a more obvious display of ownership but Justin of course had to go and ruin it.

Justin blushed in embarrassment, jerking away from her uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah… It's just what any brother would do for his sister." he blurted out looking around to see if anyone that knew them had noticed the display. It wasn't overly touchy, not for them anyway, but somehow it made him nervous now, like someone might notice the way she affected him.

Alice smiled brightly and Alex wanted to barf. Was she going to have to watch girls flirt with her brother all day?

"That's so sweet!" Alice squealed falsely her eyes glinting mockingly at Alex. "I want to buy two!" she said enthusiastically to Justin.

Justin smiled glad for the distraction. "That's very generous! You know, all the money made today is being donated to Orphan's Hope so you are really doing a good thing." he said as he took her ten and handed her two rubber bracelets.

"Well that's just the kind of girl I am." Alice said brightly trying to pump herself up as a good person in his eyes. She grabbed the bracelets scrawling her phone number onto the inside of one and slid it onto his wrist. "Call me," she mouthed licking her lips as she walked away.

Justin looked down in confusion at the extra bracelet on his wrist. He had been so caught up in his own world he hadn't even noticed the girl flirting with him. That's what Alex did to him. She made every other girl come in second for his attentions, even his girlfriends. Miranda had looked so similar to Alex. He admitted that now. With Isabella he had been trying to prove something and all the affection he had shown to her stemmed from trying to show off for his sister. Tutor had been a competition really, when Alex had lost interest in the girl so had he. Even Juliet, The most serious romantic relationship he had ever had, took a back seat to his sister. After all, it had been his determination to keep Mason away from Alex that had ultimately led to Juliet's unhappy fate. He flipped the band inside out and looked at the phone number. Maybe he should call her. Maybe his obsession with his sister was even unhealthier than he thought. Before he could think on it too long Alex interrupted him shoving a clipboard in his face.

"What's this?" she questioned poking him with the corner of the chart. "I didn't sign this!" she complained pointing to the name written on the form.

Justin yanked it away from her pulling the sheet out and placing it on the complete pile along with his and Alice's forms. "So, what do you care?" he asked, tired of arguing over something so stupid.

"It's dishonest, it's forgery, and it's misrepresentation." she complained ticking each one off on her hand.

Justin snorted watching the few people wandering in the halls this early in the morning. "You're Alex Russo! Since when did you care about dishonesty, forgery, or misrepresentation? The only times I've ever seen you concerned about those things is when you were trying to get away with them." he looked at her and found her scowling at him.

"Well, excuse me, Justin! Everyone can't be a perfect little virgin like you! I have no intention of making a pledge, especially one I can't keep." she told him reaching for the paper.

Justin moved the papers farther away as she reached forward. He paled a little as she implied that she was no longer a virgin. The thought spun in his head for moment, he wondered who. Then he saw the flush on her cheeks, nervousness in her eyes and he knew she was lying. She might be able to fake him out on a lot of things but not this. The tiny evil Justin that lived inside of him peeked out speaking tauntingly "Really, Alex?" he said grabbing for her hands so she would stop reaching for the papers. "I had you all pegged as the virgin, sexually frustrated, too." his voice deepened. "I bet you use these hands all the time." he held them up so they were in her line of sight.

Alex gasped yanking her hands away in shock, the pledge sheet completely forgotten. She was very embarrassed but also a little turned on and mostly confused. She didn't know where this side of Justin came from. It rarely showed up but then she guessed it was always there under the surface. She felt the need to clarify but first a well placed lie. "I don't do that Justin!" she said crossing her arms over her chest, acting stern and proper for once in her life. "And I never said I wasn't a virgin. I just said I couldn't keep that pledge! There is a difference." she told him smugly.

The moment she yanked her hands out of his he snapped out of evil Justin mode, feeling alarm at the words that had come out of his mouth. It was just frustration. Frustration always led to him eventually snapping but this time it was sexual frustration, which made it seem even more dangerous. He listened to what she had to say; bit back a snort at the lie, but it still didn't sound any better the second time than the first.

"What do you mean you can't keep the pledge?" he asked.

"Well, because I'm never getting married." she told him, leaving out the reason why.

Justin laughed. "Come on Alex… you're only sixteen. You might think you are never getting married now, but you will. Which ever guy you choose will probably fall at your feet and beg you to marry him" he assured her.

Alex shook her head. "No. I've already chosen, and we aren't getting married. I'm sure." she told him with complete certainty.

Justin frowned down at his sister. "Trust me Alex, he'll marry you or I'll kill him. If he so much as thinks he can have you without marrying you first, I will kill him." he growled his voice growing gruff and savage.

Alex pouted. "But he can't marry me…" she said quietly

"And why the hell not!" Justin grumbled. An idea hit him that made him furious. "Alex! You better not be telling me you're dating a married man!" he shouted.

"What?" Alex shouted back. "No! He's just a wizard! He's about our age. He's really kind of perfect." she said smiling. "uh… but the thing is… I don't think both of us can win our family wizard competitions." she lied slightly. She knew for a fact that only one of them could win, plus she left out the illegality of the situation altogether. "So, we'll probably just live together but that's alright, as long as we're together." A sparkle entered her eyes as she said the last bit.

Justin noticed. He noticed the truly soft smile that she rarely showed the world, the glitter in her eyes, and romantic tone in her voice. She was in love with some perfect wizard jerk that wouldn't even give up his powers for her. He hated him already.

**Author's note: Okay I was planning on making the whole of abstinence day one chapter, but i realized how long that would be and it really lagged up my writing it because I have such a short attention span. As I was writing this I even had to keep stopping myself because I kept thinking of another story. So now abstinence day will probably be three chapters long to save my poor short attention span. This is all about trying to increase my productivity. I hope you like this chapter, I know not much goes on but I think it's a little cute Justin is jealous of himself. Thanks for reading! Have a great day! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP but if I did I doubt they would allow it on Disney channel.**

Chapter Eighteen: I'll call your Bluff

The morning wore on slowly. The halls had yet to fill up with students and the abstinence booth was not very busy, with only a few girls coming up to flirt with Justin. He flirted back lightly, just trying to be polite. The guys of Tribecca Prep, having deemed it uncool, seemed to avoid the booth. Several boys walked by eying Alex in her cute costume but the deep scowl on her face kept them from considering coming closer.

Alex was getting seriously frustrated with these girls coming up to hit on Justin. They were so obviously not interested in abstinence and what was worse was that she couldn't do very much to stop them. She wanted to claim Justin for her own but it was kind of out of the question considering he didn't even know that he belonged to her yet. Oh… and the tiny little fact that he was her brother, and if she shouted " Hey bitches, back off my man!" like she wanted she had a good chance of freaking out the object of her affection plus about half of the school's population . People who had known them for the majority of their lives, not that she really cared what those people thought but they could cause trouble and she wasn't really interested in any extra obstacles on the road to what she wanted.

She rolled her eyes as the latest girl bounced up, her ample breasts jiggled freely, obviously unfettered from the restraints of a bra. The bimbo cleared her throat to get Justin's attention blatantly ignoring Alex. Once he looked up at her she arched her back pushing her chest out so he couldn't help but look at it.

Alex growled her annoyance as the girl practically tried to shoved her tits in Justin's face. The noise actually startled her, she hadn't thought she was being that loud. Justin glanced over at her questioningly as he explained the concept of abstinence to the busty girl. She consoled herself that at least his eyes weren't glued to the bimbo's chest but it wasn't quite comforting enough.

Justin handed the girl a pledge and she leaned over the table, not so subtly fingering the deep vee of her blouse as she read. She stopped to pick up the pen and signed her name. Handing the sheet over to Justin she straightened her back and began running the pen lightly up and down the skin between her breasts. As Justin handed her a pledge card her eyes caught on to the bright red and white of the rubber bracelets.

"I'll take one of those bracelets, too" the girl said with a soft raspy voice. Justin took her money and handed over the bracelet she took the pen she had been rubbing around in her cleavage and scribbled onto the yellow rubber. " I'm Tiffany, by the way and I'm a lot more fun than Alice, call me. You could teach me more about abstinence and junk." she shrugged tossing her pen back on the table and handing the bracelet over to Justin.

Justin actually looked surprised and for once Alex was glad that her brother was totally oblivious. The pen Tiffany had been using rolled across the table and nearly touched Alex's hand. She recoiled in disgust flicking the pen straight back at the girl. "Why don't you keep your big sweaty boob rash to yourself, Tiffany." she spat cattily.

"I don't have any boob rash!" Tiffany squeaked indignantly, the practiced soft raspy quality to her voice disappearing completely with her anger. She glared at Alex then turned to Justin with an awkward smile. "I really don't!"

Alex snorted. "You could have fooled me with all that scratching you were doing " she mimed her version of Tiffany's actions, exaggerating it to make it look more like a monkey searching for parasites.

Tiffany huffed with outrage and started to stomp away but paused just long enough to shoot a confident smile at Justin. "Your girlfriend is a bitch. Call me. I'm a whole lot nicer." she said suggestively, swishing her hips as she walked away.

Alex was about ready to climb over the booth and yank Tiffany back by her hair when Justin grabbed her wrist. "Would it really kill you to be nice just once, Alex?" he sighed tiredly because he had a feeling this is what he would have to put up with all day.

"Hey, I'm nice!" she protested. "I'm plenty nice, just not to dumb big boobed bimbos who are trying to steal my boyfriend!" she blushed deeply when he looked at her weirdly. "I mean that's what she thought! She thought you were mine and she was thrusting her tits out in every direction trying to get your attention!"

"Oh my God!" Justin exclaimed, his eyes lighting up as an epiphany struck him. "You're jealous!"

Alex mouth fell open. She couldn't believe he had got it. Oblivious Justin, who couldn't even tell when a girl was hitting on him, got it. She was so jealous. Jealous of any girl that could possibly openly flirt with Justin, date Justin, be with Justin. But she still denied it. "Oh, I am so not jealous of anyone!"

"That's it! You're so jealous!" Justin laughed "I never would have thought you of all people would be envious of that girl's… That girl's" He paused, hands motioning over his chest as if he couldn't decide which word to use and finally settling on the most prim silly word possible. "bosoms."

Okay, maybe he hadn't gotten it… It was on the edge of her tongue to deny it again but then maybe it was just better to let him think what he was thinking. "Bosoms? Really Grandma?" she said snarkily, smiling with satisfaction when he blushed.

"Bosom is a perfectly acceptable word!" Justin said irritably. "Besides you aren't turning this around on me, you're the one with breast envy… though I don't know why you would." mumbling the last bit out unconsciously. When he said bosoms he had meant bosoms, because that girl's chest had totally made him think of his grandma.

"Oh, shut up!" Alex said with disgust. "Don't try to act like you are so above it all. You're just like ever other guy that is obsessed with big boobs. I saw you looking at her."

Justin stared at her for a moment failing to see what any of this had to do with him. "Not all guys are obsessed with breasts, Alex, and of course I was looking at her! I was helping her! What was I supposed to do? Stare at the wall instead?"

Alex grunted noncommittally and turned away, obviously still annoyed. She hadn't really thought much of Tiffany's breasts other than the fact that she had wanted them out of her brother's face but to hear him say that she had breast envy as if what Tiffany had was something to envy kind of pissed her off. Did he like Tiffany's breasts? Where her breasts too small for him. Why did guys have to be such pigs?

She was giving him the cold shoulder now and that was just fine with him. He'd had enough of her weird accusations and irrational generalizations. She was acting almost like their mother whenever their father mentioned Eva Longoria. Almost as if she cared, as if she wanted him and hated the thought of him looking at someone else. The thought called to him seductively and he wanted to believe it but he knew it wasn't true. Alex had taunted him, teased him, and played with his emotions. She knew he loved her. She had to know. It wasn't just lust, it was love. So the question was why was he pretending he didn't know what she knew? What was the point in being noble if she was just going to torment him for his trouble? Because he was a dopey little love fool. Well that was about to end. He might not get his girl but her would at least get her off his back

Justin turned to Alex, his eyes glancing over her tense back. Sidling over, he made a point to invade her personal space. His hand slid over her stiff back following the curve of her spine, down past the hem of her shirt then back up, slipping underneath the fabric to touch skin, drawing lazy patterns on her lower back.

Alex froze for about two seconds before relaxing into his gentle caresses, her tense posture melted away until she was leaning into his side, her head wanting to droop onto his shoulder. Instead she glanced up at him subtly, hiding the focus of her gaze with lowered lashes, nearly losing her breath at the way he was looking at her. His eyes were bright, predatory, and his lips curled up in a cocky smile as he licked them. His hand skimmed up and down again, up over the unusually sensitized skin of her back then down over her skirt to graze her butt, finally settling in the curve of her spine. She tried not to whimper, tried to breathe normally, tried to think, but she couldn't. She scanned her brain for something to say but the best she could come up with was a breathy "Hey."

"Hey." Justin breathed back. The plan had been to freak her out while at the same time calling her bluff but she wasn't responding the way he had expected and now he had a feeling he was falling into a familiar and mesmerizing trap. He felt her entire body molding to his side, one soft breast pressed into his ribcage. Her scent permeated his senses, penetrated his brain, and he stared down at her perfect little face. A slight blush was painted across her cheeks, her teeth chewed at her pouty lips nervously, and her dark hazy eyes were staring at him as if she were just begging him to do something. He almost did, he could feel himself leaning forward.

"How ya doin there, pardners?" came the loud boisterous voice of Mr. Laritate, snapping the two of them apart instantly. Justin looked guilty and Alex looked annoyed but that didn't phase him at all. It was the usual way of things when they were together.

"Great!" they shouted out in unison, Justin's squeaky voice and Alex's angry voice blending together.

"Great!" Laritate boomed back enthusiastically, not even stopping as he walked past them and out of sight.

**Author's Note: Hey! Just wanted to update this. I kind of got away from the plot on this chapter, which I do a lot. Instead of making another super long chapter I made this a chapter on its own. I don't like long chapters. I like reading them but not writing them... mainly because it seems harder to edit a long chapter. Anyway here it is! I hope you like it! Justin get a little bit aggressive which he has done a few times already in this story. I like to think of him having this secret bad side that he only lets show every once and a while. Hot! Thanks for reading and have an awesome weekend!**


End file.
